Dare ninjago!
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Hello Ninjago Fans! Me, Firetail, got the rights of daring the ninja and peeps! YOU! Will be able to dare them too! Just review a dare, and I might use it on the next chapter! Keep it clean Kay? Kay.
1. Chapter 1

Dare ninjago 1

First episode!

Firetail: hello! I'm hosting a ninjago truth or dare! I just had to... Plus, now when I snap my fingers, stuff happens! (Squee!) so... Here's the ToD list.(this list updates as the story continues!)

Kai

Cole

Jay

Zane

Dareth

Wu

Garmadon

Lloyd(kid only)

Nya

Skales

Misako

Augwa

Carly

General kozu

Pythor

Firetail: the dare list is the only people you can dare. So...yea.

You can tell me dares you want to can be any dare. Just not inappropriate.(you know what I mean :/) anyway, (snaps fingers)

Kai:woah! Where are we?

Fireail:you've entered the Dare Show!

Zane:why?

Firetail:I've noticed you guys would be fun to dare (grins evilly)

Augwa:ugggggh I hate this game.

Firetail:I have my own dares ready!

Jay:oh gosh...

Firetail:I have lots o dares... Heheh

Ok... Garmadon and Kai you have to play 7 minutes in heaven together 'till about the end of the chapter!(Shoves in closet)

Garmadon: :/ your mean.

Firetail:Ikr (flips on camera in the closet)

Kai: :(

Garmadon:gyah! You're squishing me!

Kai:no! You're squishing me!

Garmadon and Kai:(have sissy fight)

Firetail:next dare! Zane! Turn on your funny switch!

Zane:if I must...(flips)

Firetail:(smiles evilly with derp face)

Zane:(singing) baby let me love you doooooown. There so many ways to love ya, baby like o mah gosh, soooo in love, finally found me, make me wanna say oh oh ohoh oh oh ohoh oh oh ohoh ah oh... Oh my gosh!

Firetail: 0-0

Garmadon:(is licking self like a cat)

Kai:do you have to do that?!

Garmadon:gotta stay clean. What? You don't bathe?!

Kai:I do!(sissy fight again)

Zane:(turns off)

Firetail:ok... Dareth, you have to dance to Taylor Swift (makes evil fae) she's not bad or anything just... Ya know I wanna see it.

Dareth:Kay...

(Starts doing something stupid)

Jay:omg!

Firetail:jay shut up ur next.

Jay:(gulp)

Firetail:you have to listen to Justin Beiber for the rest of the chapter!

(Puts headphones on his head)

Jay:noooooo!

Nya:dareth, sorry to break it to you, but your horrible at dancing.

Dareth:thank you! :3

Garmadon: I hate spaghetti.

Kai:why?

Garmadon:(shrugs)

Kai:(nudges)

Garmadon:(nudges back)

Kai and garmadon:(keep nudging)

Firetail:Nya has to kiss Wu.

Jay:noooo mah girlfriend!

Nya: :(

Wu: :(

Firetail:ahahahahahah!

Nya:(kisses) ahgshshhzsjak!

Wu:;$$;$:4)$:'fjsi\£¥\*

Garmadon:...when do we get out again?

Kai:...

Firetail:it is very close to the end of the chapter, you can get out of the closet now :3

Garmadon: finally!

Firetail:Garmy, you're the only one with an extra dare!

Garmadon:not fair!

Firetail:it's Cole's dare too. Garmadon, you have to eat cake in front of Cole's face!

Garmadon: T-T

Cole:NOOOOOOO MAH CAKE!

DON'T DO IT!

Garmadon:dare says so! :3

(Eats) lol!

Firetail:torture.

Now... Lloyd!

Lloyd: T-T

Firetail:you have to shove your secret candy stash in your dads mouth.

Lloyd:how'd you know about my candy stash? T-T

Firetail:i just do... Plus your dad had 2 dares he deserves something.

Garmadon: :D

Lloyd: :/

Garmadon: :D

Lloyd:stop...

Garmadon:... :D

Lloyd:fine.

Lloyd:(shoves his candy in his dads mouth)

Garmadon: lol sugaaaaaaaaar

Firetail:misako! You have to act gangsta!

Misako:...sup?

Firetail:(face palm)

Misako:are mah homie in da house?

Firetail:yes!

Garmadon: ~ 3

Misako: squee!

Firetail:ok... Skales!

You have to say your a pretty girl with this tiara and tutu on!

Skales: (puts them on) I'm a pretty girl.

Firetail:lolololololol

Skales:you're enjoying this too much.

Firetail: Ikr?

Augwa! (Takes off jays head phones and shoves them on Augwa's head)

Augwa:noooooooooooooooo!

Firetail: :D

Jay:uhhhhh... Babies... Ohhhhh... Dudhhxdhhhdbbdnnxxneebdu dneoa...(faints)

Augwa:why me T-T

Firetail:Wu! Imma gonna drink the rest of ur tea!

Wu:NOOOOOO PLZ DON'T

Firetail:(drinks) haha

Wu: D:

Garmadon: :D

Firetail:just a final dare to top it all off, Garmy sing this (hands sheet of paper to Garmy)

Garmadon:(reads) heck no!

Firetail:(evil voice) DO IT

Garmadon:fine.

My little pony...

My little pony...

Blaaaaaaaaaaah

My little pony...

I used to not know what friendship could be

Until you shared it's magic with me

Big adventures

Tons of fun

With a heat big full and strong

Sharing kindness

It's an easy feat

That's what makes it complete

My little pony...

With all my very best frieeeeeeends...you owe me 20 dollars.

Firetail:that's all! Goodnight!

Wu: any tea left?

Firetail:no!


	2. LONG WAITED CHAPTER TOOOOO

Firetail:HELLOOOOO! Sorry it's been a while..didn't get many dares. But thank you to the people that dared! You are now able to dare Fluttershy...Zane's wife :3

Zane:...

Firetail:First dare from Thenewninja! They dare Jay to kiss Nya on the lips for 10 seconds in front of Kai!

Jay:THANK YOU (kisses her..)

Kai:I'm...fine...(voice gets tense) not...bad...uh...

Jay:(still kissing Nya)

Kai:YOU STOP THAT NOW!

Firetail:ten seconds done. :/

Nya:oh...wow...

firetail: now, we have many dares from Wizard101!

These are the dares:

Cole: dance the exact some dances on Single Ladies by Beyonce  
Jay: do the worm in front of Nya  
Kai: stand on railroad tracks, blind folded while smoking a cigarette  
Zane: make an ice sculpture of yourself  
Lloyd:sing the ladybug song (it's on Austin and Ally)

Firetail:THANK YOU FOR THE DARES KEEP EM COMING! To be honest, I don't like anything on Disney except Gravity Falls. But, my sis knew right away. An I have the ladybug song stuck in my head XD NOW COLE U DO TEH SINGLE LADIES

Zane:(starts the music)

Cole: fine...(does single ladies dance)

all but cole: XD ROFL LOL LAWL

Cole:THERE IM DONE HAPPY?

Fireail:YUSH IM HAPPY. NOW JAY DO THE WORM IN FRONT OF NYA

Jay: :o okay...:(does teh worm)

Nya:XD

Firetail:now Kai...Stand on railroad tracks while blindfolded and smoking!

Kai:But smoking is bad for you and-

Firetail:We know. We know (blindfolds Kai and puts him on a railroad track) WHERE DO WE ET CIGARETTES

Wu:I GOT SOME

Firetail: ('-') okay. (Takes one, lights it with her fire breath and shoves it in Kai's mouth)

Kai:EH COME AT ME BRUH

Train:...well okay

Kai:HOLY-NO BRUH ( Gets run over)

Firetail:okay, this one is interesting. Zane has to make an ice sculpture of himself.

Zane:YAAAY ART

Firetail:GO ART

(time passes)

Zane:DONE

Firetail:It's tiny! :D Looks like a Lego figure...but its ice!

Zane:(squee!) IT'S ADORABLE

Firetail:LAST BUT NOT LEAST, Lloyd has to sing the ladybug song from austin and alley.

Lloyd: I AM A LADYBUG I HAVE MY POLKA DOTS I LIKE TO EY PIZZA AND RIDE MY BICYCLE

Firetail:I don't like the show, But that was funny XD GOODBYE! Male sure to send in dares!


	3. Chapter 3 (made 2 and 3 in one day)

Firetail:WOW! It hasn't been long and we already have many dares! THANK YOU UR AMAZING U GUYS.

Fluttershy:That sounds wonderful :)

Firetail: the first dare is from a guest! Fluttershy dresses garmadon in clothes she likes!

fluttershy:oh yay!

Garmadon:(growls and swishes tail)

firetail:while they're gone, we'll move to he next dare!...it appears they put truth. Truths weren't allowed, but I'll take them! these next few are by Random Ninja Wizard Girl. First off, Cole, where in the brick did you learn to cook?

Cole:I was self taught, thank you very much.

Firetail:now she wants you to enter the ninjago gourmet cooking competition, and says to prepare to get owned!

Cole:fine...

(some time later...)

Cole:i lost :( one of the judges threw up.

Firetail: XD okay, jay, asks wants the one of the pilot episodes, you were eating Cotton Candy with your mask ON. How did you manage that? Are you a magician or something?

Jay:the answer is- yes.

Firetail:your a magician?!

Jay: yes. Just yes.

firetail: (clicks tongue) okie dokie loki. Next dare. (Whispers to kai) she sthat's hat you are to go up to Lloyd, and say you'd be a WAY better green ninja than him. See how he reacts.

Kai:(talking to lloyd) um...I would have been a WAY better green ninja than you.

Lloyd:(sniff) why?

Kai:cuz...uh...IM BETTER THAN U...

lloyd:(looks as if about to cry)

Kai:uh...I didn't mean it..uh...

garmadon:(comes out of that room Fluttershy was dressing him in lol)

Lloyd:daddy! that man is mean!

Garmadon: :o Hey! Lay off my son!

kai:I wouldn't be talking mr. High tops.

Garmadon: that's not my fault -_-

Fluttershy:he's a pretty kitty, isn't he?

Firetail:High tops? A tu tu? He looks like our average 5 year old.

Garmadon:(flattens ears and swishes tail) yeah, well, enjoy while it lasts.

firetail:now lloyd, here's her dare for you. Go dumpster diving while wearing a pink tutu and tiara and yell "FOR PANCAKES!" as you dive,while the Barbie Girl song plays in the background.

lloud: D: what the hay?!

firetail:creative mind. Ou like that Random ninja wizard girl!

lloyd:(gets into a tutu and tiara and goes to the dumpster out back with Zane and Firetail)

firetail: Zane! PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE NINJA XD (anyone Wesley know what song I'm talking about?)

Zane: :/ (plays the Barbie girl song)

Firetail:READY LLOYD!

Lloyd:(on a very tall diving board) okay... FOR PANCAKESSSSSSSS!

(dives)

Firetail:XD THIS IS AMAZING!

Lloyd:(lands in the garbage) oh...gosh...

Firetail:NYA! Here's a truth she wanted you to 's one thing you dislike about Jay?

Nya:he talks a lot :/

jay:I do not talk a lot! As a matter o fact, last we-

nya:just, shush.

firetail:(giggling) this next one is perfect! She said that Zane, you should Dress up as a character from one of Shakespear's plays, and speak in Old Speak (using 'thou', 'thee', 'thy', etc.) for a whole chapter! Don't forget to stay in character!

Zane: uhhhh...

firetail:yea, all I know is Romeo, so go out this on. (Hand him a suit)

Garmadon:(keeps stomping on the floor and laughing) my shoes light up :D

Firetail:okay...then...

Zane:(comes back)

Fluttershy:He's adorable :D

Zane: -_-

firetail:Well? Say something!

Zane:I shalt not say anything -_-

Firetail: XD now, she asks all of us, do you like my little pony.

Kai and lloyd:MY LITTLE PONYYY MY LITTLE PONYYY AHHHHHHH

Firetail:I'm a pegasister ;)

Zane:thy ponies shall perish!...except Fluttershy :)

cole:no. I hate them.

garmadon:it's terrible.

firetail:WELL THEN. That's all of Random Ninja Wizard Girl's dares. Thank you!And Wizard101 has more dares too! Cole, you have to allow yourself to get mauled by me! Well, I'm not THAT kind of person, but Cole is my 2nd to last fav ninja. So I guess I could let some anger out.

Cole: :(

Firetail:(turns into a dragon and breathes fire on cole, then turns back to lion form)

Cole:ack! Right in the butt...

firetail: XD okay...Still by Wizard101, she said lloyd can have all this candy, but you have to stuff it all in your mouth at once...and she said she loves you! Speaking of,Ninjagoforever194 suggested that Crystal, Lloyd's girlfriend, coul be on the show today! So, she's here!

Crystal: Hi :3

Lloyd:(shoves all the candy in his mouth) NOM AGH NOM

Crystal:(giggles)

Firetail:now, still from Wizard101, Kai has to start a forest fire and run around saying he didn't do it.

Kai:okay! (grabs his fire sword and starts a forest fire and runs around flapping his arms) I DIDN'T DO IT IT DIDN'T DO IT

Firetail: haha! Now jay has to dress up like Jeff the Killer and hade Nya around!

Jay:(already in suit) READY! (Starts chasing Nya around)

Nya:(squeals)

Zane:...uh...RUMPLSTILLSKINZ

Firetail:Next dares, by the same person, was for Zane to make out with a vacuum cleaner!

Zane: I still love thy Fluttershy :S

Fluttershy: I forgive you :) go ahead

Firetail:(gives Zane a vacuum cleaner) Well?

Zane:(makes out with it)

Lloyd:Ew!

Crystal: :o

Zane:(finishes)

Firetail:that was...strange...now dares from 9!

First, Cole has to kiss Misako infront of Garmadon!

Cole:Kiss that old lady!? Eh. Okay. (Kisses her)

Garmadon:WHY ME!?

Cole: Shush Misses tutu and high tops.

Garmadon:wow, that wasn't even clever.

Firetail:next, Zane has to play seven minutes in heaven with her oc, Ray Walker, Jays younger sister, who is fifteen. (Shoves them in a closet)

Zane:I hate thy old speak. -_-

Ray: XD

Firetail:Now, her next dare, (whispers to Nya) tell jay you hate him and then slap him, then kiss him and say were joking.

Nya:(slaps jay) I hate you!

Jay: :(

nya:(kisses him) Jk!

jay: :S

Firetail:last of her dares, she wants Kai and jay to sing "We found love" by Rihanna!

kai: -_-

Jay:Yay!

both:It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear

You almost feel ashamed

That someone could be that important

That without them, you feel like nothing

No one will ever understand how much it hurts

You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you

And when it's over, and it's gone

You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back

So that you could have the good

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away 'cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Firetail:XD Kai you can't sing

Kai: :(

Firetail: now dares from Wakkowarnerlover1! They dare Cole to eat an 11 layered cake!

Cole:yay! (Shoves his face in the cake)

(with Ray and Zane)

Ray:so...what do you wanna do?

Zane:Get out of thy closet. -_-

Ray:WELL.

(Back with others)

Firetail:Kai, ou have to sing what makes you beautifbulky one direction...GOSH I HATE THEM

Kai:I love them! (sings it. I'm too lazy to put lyrics)

Firetail: Wu, call Garmy stupid.

Wu:ur stupid.

Garmadon:Thanks!

Wu:I being sarcastic.

garmadon:Well I stole your face!

Wu:/)_-

Firetail:now Cole and Jay have to read fixationshipping stories!

both:um...huh?

(later)

both:HOLY NO NONO NAWWW

Firetail:well, that's it! Zane you can stop talking in old speech!

(in closet)

Zane:THANK YOU!

Ray: :3

Firetail:and now Garmy can get out of the tutu and high tops

garmadon:yay! But the shoes light up ME GUSTA

Firetail:...Cole?

Cole:(burps) one...more...layer...

Firetail:um...guess that's it! Bye! Send in more dares! thank you'!


	4. Chapter 4 WHOOP WHOOP

Firetail:WELCOME! I've had a lot of time on my hands-I mean, paws. So, TIME FOR ANOTHER DARE SHOW!

All:okay... -_-

Firetail:first set of dares are from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! First one...EVERYBODY GANGNAM STYLE!

everybody:(GANGNAM STYLIN')

Firetail: Fluttershy, I see you!

Fluttershy:What?

Firetail: you're looking at Zane, girl u be checkin him out!

fluttershy:eheh...(blushes)

Firetail:okay! That's enough! Next dare on her list is for Garmadon! You have to watch my little pony with Lloyd!

Garmadon:at least it's one episode...

Firetail:THE WHOLE FIRST SEASON

Garmadon: T-T

Lloyd:YAY DADDY we are gonna learn about the magic of friendship and sharing and kindness!

Garmadon:Oh gosh.

Firetail:(whispers to garmadon) Be strong, my good man. (Puts them both in a room with nothing but a huge flat screen an a couch, and mlp is just starting.) okay, next dare. Kai has to propose to random teenage girls. If they say yes say "no way! I'm not falling for THAT again!" And run away laughing crazily. Bonus if the cops come.

Kai:okay...(goes outside into the street and proposes tot the first teenage girl)Will you marry me?!

girl:You look like that ninja on that show my little brother watches...

Kai:WHAT?

girl:yeah...who was it...Kai?

kai:umm...yeah?

girl:I hate that dumb baby show!

kai:Show?

girl:(scoffs) freak! (Runs away)

Kai: DX (sees another girl) WILL YOU MARRY ME?

girl:(gasps) YES!

Kai: NO WAY! IM NOT FALLING GOR THAT AGAIN! (laughing maniacally and runs away, with the cops after him)

Firetail: XD

Kai:(runs back into he room everyone else is in) Oh gosh!

Zane:aren't the cops coming?

Kai:uh...

cop:UR UNDER ARREST!

Kai:CHEESE NIBBLETS!

cop:(handcuffs Kai) sorry for the inconvenience, everyone. (Walks out with Kai)

Firetail:oooookay...next dare. This one is for yourself up with chains, have someone dunk you in water, and try to escape (Houdini Style)

Zane:oh dear...(ties himself up and Fluttershy help tighten them a bit.)

Fluttershy:what...if...he doesn't get out?

Firetail: he'll...um...die.

all:(gasp)

Firetail: T-T IKR?

Zane:well then :I

Fluttershy:(kisses him on the head) I love you. (Dunks him in water and keeps him down)

Zane:(making a lot of odd noise, kinda choking noises)

fluttershy:(just looking around innocently, and looks worried.)

Firetail:okay then...next dare. Jay and Cole, switch personalities for one chapter.

Cole:that's easy! HI I TALK ALOT AND MY VOICE IS RATHER HIGH AND STUFF

Jay:WELL I DONT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND IM EMO!

Cole:IM NOT EMO!

Firetail:uh...okay...next dare Is for Nya. Fly around toand in your samurai suit and give out balloons to children. WELL THEN.

Nya:OKAY ^_^ (gets on her suit and leaves to town)

firetail:well, this seems...easy.

Nya:hi!...uh...kids! Have some...uh...balloons!

Kids:YAY YAY BALLOONS

kid:I LIKE TRAINS.

kids:(silence..)

kid:(gets run over)

kids:(maul Nya grabbing every single balloon)

Nya:(gets back) Oh...my ugh..

Fluttershy:Um...guys...Zane went still.

all:(gasp)

?:(taps Fluttershy on the shoulder)

fluttershy:huh? (Turns around) ZANE!

Zane: hello :3

fluttershy:(hugs him tightly) I thought you died...

Zane: well...uh...heheh...

Firetail:what happened? Why did you go still?

zane:um...no reason.

firetail: :/ okay...last dare on Random ninja wizard girl's list! Wu is dared to dress up like Santa! She also says you already got the beard!

Wu:okay? (goes to change)

Firetail:well well well, it should be time for the first season of MLP to be ending!(Opens door to room that Garmy and lloyd are in, and the MLP credits are playing)

Lloyd:DAD! Wasn't that great? Huh? Wasn't it great?

Garmadon:(looks terrified, and voice breaks a little) sure, son. Sure...(shivers)

Firetail:um...Garmy? You alright?

Garmadon: There were...so many...stupid...technicolored...horses...

Firetail:...we'll make you some soup...

Zane:Already on it!

Wu:(come out of the room) HO HO HO...

Lloyd:OMG IT'S SANTA

Wu:I'm not Santa :/

Firetail:uh...lets move on to Wizard101's dare list! Cole! No cake for the rest of the chapter!

Cole:I TALK ALOT!

Jay: ('-')

Firetail:now for the next dare! Zane has to make all of fluttershys favorite foods!

Zane:(gives some soup to garmy) On it!

Fluttershy:(squees)

Firetail:okay, Jay. Steal money from Wu wallet and use it to buy Nya a sapphire ring.

Jay:(sneaking toward "Santa" sensei)

Wu: -_- lloyd, get off of me.

SANTA YPU KNOW MY NAME?!

Jay:(quickly takes Wu's wallet)

Wu:I know your name because I'm your UNCLE

Lloyd:I though Wu was my only uncle! SANTA IS MY OTHER UNCLE! :D

Wu:/)_-

Jay:(quickly goes to the jewelry store and buys a sapphire ring and runs back)

Firetail:that was quick 0-0

Jay:(gives the ring to Nya)

Nya:oh Jay, It's beautiful!

Wu:hey, where's my wallet?

Jay: 0-0

Cole:grrr...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I DONT HAVE MY CAKE AND I HAVE TO ACT LIKE JAY FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER THIS IS TERRIBLE

Firetail:WELL NAW YA DONT SAY

Garmadon:NEXT TO MEEEE OOOH OHHH

Firetail: 0-0 next dare, Lloyd has to tell his thoughts on Wizard101's fanfic, The world of my dreams.

Lloyd:OH! I already read it!

Firetail:ya did?

Lloyd:of course! It's my favorite one!

Firetail:Really?

Lloyd:yah! All the other ones are lame. My favorite part was when I asked her to go to cotillion with her!

Firetail: I took cotillion! I didn't like it tho -_- (no for real I did) Now the last dare on Wizard101's list! Kai, set fire to Wu's beard!

Kai:okay :D (Sets Wu's beard ablaze!)

Wu:COME ON!

Firetail:Not his day is it?

Wu:WAHHH!

Fluttershy:(sitting at a little table, eating salad Zane made for her)

Firetail:hey flutters, you don't think that's any good do you?

Fluttershy:No, It's wonderful!

Zane: ^_^

Firetail:LAST DARE OF THE NIGHT! IT'S FOR JAY NYA AND KAI, FROM NINJAGO123! 7 minutes in heaven with jay and Nya, and Kai can't do a thing about it!

jay and Nya:YAY!

Kai:(growls)

Firetail: Woah! I just got another dare while making this! No, wait...it's another truth, from Ninjagosbiggestfan! It says it's for the ninja and Nya. What would you say if Kai died?

all (jay and Nya screaming through the door): LET THE FATTY DIE

Kai: D:

Firetail:well, that is it! What are jay and Nya doing in there? (Opens door)

jay:hi!

Nya: we're putting a puzzle together! :I

Firetail:WELL THEN. BYE GUYS! KEEP THOSE DARES A COMIN!


	5. Chapter 5 Some of the best dares so far!

Firetail:HELLO! This is the Dare show! I have just gotten the best dares From Haleytherainbowtaco! Great username by the way XD the first dare is to dareth! He hasn't been dared yet! Yay! He is dared to watch Team Umizoomi for 10 hours!

Dareth:okay. T-T

Firetail:still moving on haleytherainbowtacos list, Lloyd has to read the creepy pasta fan fiction for Mlp, Cupcakes, while eating a cupcake!

Lloyd:okay! (Bites cupcake, and starts reading)

Firetail: Next one is for cole! Dress like a girl and try to convince anyone outside that you are a girl.

Cole: :/ (goes to change, and then runs outside, and up to a random girl) HEYYYY GURRRRRLLLLL

girl:...hi?

Cole: DO I LOOK MORE LIKE A MAN OR A WOMAN?

girl: a woman...a very ugly woman...

Cole:(cries) WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK...(sniff) I'LL BE ON MY WAY! HMPH! (Slaps her with his purse and walks off, back into the room with everyone else) SHE SAID I WAS UGLY!

Fireail:OKAY EVERYBODY SHUSH THIS IS THE BEST ONE XD (giggles) Zane...

Zane:what :I

Firetail:(giggling) You have to dress up like Venellope Von Shweetz from Wreck it Ralph and act like her for the rest of the chapter!

Zane: :o who comes up with this stuff?!

Firetail: go change Mr. Von Shweetz!

Zane: /)_- okay then. (uses some shape changer thing, and he looks exactly like her)

Firetail: she also dares everyone to have a dog food fight. NOW WE'RE WE GONNA GET DOG FOOD?

Kai:I have some!

firetail:you don't have a dog...

Kai:(gets a hand full and eats) it's delicious.

Firetail:...(Takes the box and slings it, getting dog food on everyone.)

Kai:(throws some at Firetail)

firetail: :(

Zane:(comes back, with a displeased look on face)

firetail: come on, you know she doesn't always look like that! She should have a smile! (Sets Zane to where he can talk just like vanellope) say something!

Zane:...hello?

Firetail:YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HER!

Zane: -_-

Garmadon:lol!

Zane: I guess I can pull up the act!

Firetail:Now is a list of dares from AnnaJulien! Garmadon, you have to dress up like a bunny, and if someone says your name, you have to jump 5 Times.

Garmadon: SAY WUT

Firetail:go change -_- KAI YOU ARE A PRINCESS AND GOTTA DRESS LIKE ONE FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS

Kai:(gasp) IM A PRINCESS AND YOU ARE ALL GONNA DIE IN MY DUNGEON! (Runs to go change)

Firetail:OH! AnnaJulian dares Cole to fight her! Come on out Anna!

Cole:A GIRL? This'll be easy!

Anna:O RLLY?

Firetail:READY, SET, GO!

both:(starts brawling witch ends up with a bruised and cut Cole)

Cole:I've had enough! I've had enough!

Anna:Mind if I stay for the rest of the time?

Firetail:no not at all! You can stay :) Next Zane, sing Sexy and I know it, or throw everyone off a cliff.

Zane:(in normal voice) that doesn't sound very...(in venellope's voice) I mean, SOUNDS GREAT!...

Anna:Why is he acting like-

Firetail:he was dared to.

Zane:(in normal voice) this is gonna terrible.

Firetail:You have to stay like venellope for the rest of the chapter though!

Zane:I'm guessing that me ill mean I have to act like I like the song -_- it's nasty.

Firetail:oh, Zaney! You know you like the song, you just think it's disturbing :D

Zane:exactly.

Firetail:WELL THAN. (Starts music) no way of turning back! (I'm not putting lyrics to keep our rating safe)

Zane:(sings sexy and i know it in vanellopes voice)

Fluttershy:(eyes sparkle) he's so sexy...yay~

Firetail:even as Venellope?

Fluttershy: yes...

Firetail:WELL THEN. jay you can't talk for a whole chapter until someone says you can.

Jay: -_-

Firetail: Lloyd, you eat 200 vegetables!

Lloyd:I HATE vegetables! They're just candy wannabes! Plus, I'm still sick from Cupcakes. That was nasty :(

Firetail:(gives him 200 vegetables)

Lloyd:-_-

Darreth:(comes out of room after watching team umizoomi)

Firetail: Soooooo how was it?

Darreth: IT WAS...AWESOME!

Firetail:?  
Darreth: THEY TAUGHT ME MATH! I'M SMART NOW!

Firetail:...You are?

zane: That show is for BABIES!

Firetail: You are getting better and better at being Vanellope. Now, Zane, you have a truth from Ninjagosbiggestfan. And no, you don't have to answer in Vanellope's character. How the heck did you get those butterflies in your stomach? Did you eat them?

Zane:uh...yes.

Fluttershy: You ate them?

Zane: I didn't know better it was my dad's fault.

Firetail: Can't argue with that. Your dad is terrible.

Anna: You flipping ate butterflies?

Zane: Okay, okay. Calm down people!

Anna: say it like Venellope!

Zane: QUIET DOWN IT'S NO BIG DEAL DUMMY

Firetail: You are getting better and better... now. Time for some dares by MadelineTravis.9! First dare, Cole, propose to your favorite teacher in front of the class!

Cole:...I'll propose to my high school teacher -_- (goes to class)

Teacher: Cole? Is that you?

Cole:WILL YOU MARRY ME

Kids: AHAHAHH AHAH WHY R U PROPOSING TO THE TEACHER AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

Teacher: Cole, why do you want to marry me?

Cole: Because...uh...

Teacher: Cole. Get out.

Cole:(leaves)

Firetail: XD next dare is for Lloyd! Stand on the cafeteria table and sing the Spongebob theme song and make everyone sing along!

Lloyd:(hacking) these vegetables are awful!

Firetail:one more left~

Lloyd:(eats it) UGH! SWEET CELESTIA THAT WAS TERRIBLE (burps)

Firetail: Go on your way now!

Lloyd:(goes to cafeteria and jumps up on table) Are yah ready kids?

Everybody:(distinct murmurs) oh...i get it! AYE AYE CAPTAIN

Lloyd:I CANT HEAR YOUUUU

Everybody:AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Lloyd: OHHHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?

Everybody: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Lloyd: ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE

Everybody: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Lloyd: HIS NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SUMTHIN YOU WISH!

Everybody: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Lloyd: DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISHHHHH

Everybody: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Lloyd:Ready?

Everyone (and lloyd):SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
SPONGEYBOB SQUAREPAAAANTS

Lloyd: THANK YOU GOOD BYE (leaves)

Firetail: WELL THAN. Next dare is for Zane. Dress up like a goth and prance around the mall.

Zane: :/ PEOPLE MY GOSH YOU ARE KILLING ME

Firetail: Yesh...still have to act like her too ^-^

Zane: WELL THEN IMMA GO PUT ON SOME BLACK AND PURPLE (blah blah blah, Vanellope is a goth now, and goes to the mall)

Firetail: o my gosh...XD

Zane:(jumps around) HI PEOPLE!

Everyone:...?!

Zane:(jumps up to a lady) HIYA LADY! IM GOTH! AND I LIKE CANDY, AND- OHHH WATCHA GOT IN YOUR BAG?

Girl: you look familiar...

Zane:(Digging through her bag)

Girl:You look like that girl from-

Zane:...(whispers) lol that shape shifter really works...

Girl: awww your so cute! (snuggles)

Zane: -_-

Girl: why are you goth tho?

Zane:(wiggles out of her ams and runs away, back to the dare room)

Firetail: XD

Zane:(takes all the goth stuff off) NOW THEN.

Firetail: GARMADON

Garmadon:(hops 5 times)

FIretail: XD Kai, confess your dying love to someone...as a matter fact, confess it to everyone!

Kai: um...I like...Rainbow Dash :)

Firetail: 0-0

Kai: CAN I PROPOSE TO HER NOW?

Firetail: no...Last of MadelineTravis.9's dares, Nya, slap a guy!

Nya: (slaps kai)

Kai: T-T

Firetail: Now for Random Ninja Wizard Girl's Dares! Garmadon!

Garmadon:(hops 5 times) What?

Firetail: Write a poem about how much you just LOVED My Little Pony!

Garmadon: -_- Great. Just...great. (gets a pad out and scribbles down some stuff)

Firetail: Next dare is for Lloyd! PAINT YOURSELF GREEN!

Lloyd: Okay! (has a derby face while painting entire self green)

Firetail: Misako! Truth, where do you get all your scrolls? I mean, you have a scroll for everything! Is there a scroll library?

Misako: No. I made Garmadon make them for me :D

Garmadon:(hops 5 times, while writing the poem)

Firetail: Last dare of the night! Jay, you said you were a magician right? Put on a magic show! and yes, you may talk.

Jay: Get yourself ready for the GREAT and POWERFUL Jay!

Firetail:...

Anna:...he's not a magician, is he?

Jay: YES I AM! Umm... (holds both index fingers up) READY? READY FOR THIS? (Puts both index fingers together, then quickly puts up another finger on his right hand) AMAZING RIGHT

Anna:...no.

Jay: Um...wanna see the magic of lactose and tolerance?

Firetail and Anna: Booo

Jay:yeah i know -_-

Firetail: GARMADON! Lemme see that poem!

Garmadon:(hops five times and gives poem to fire tail)

Firetail:(reads poem to self) Ponies are vicious, rather malicious, make me wanna die, i don't want cupcakes or pie, If you get them to stay, my son will go away, i'll send him to camp, in a box with a stamp,make them leave, and WE WON'T HAVE A PROBLEM.

Garmadon: WELL? :)

Firetail: IT'S BEAUTIFUL

Zane: BYE STINKBRAINS!


	6. Chapter 6 Kitten fight!

Firetail:WELCOME! I actually got to watch Ninjago this morning...twice!

Garmadon:you...watched the city? Twice? WELL THEN.

Firetail:no, the TV show! You know!

all:...

Firetail:you had no idea you were on a TV show?!

all:WE'RE ON TV!?

Firetail:you too Fluttershy! Just a different show...

Fluttershy:w-what?

Firetail:as a matter of fact, that goes into our first dare. it's from Madelinetravis9! She wants all the ninjago characters to WATCH the first 5 episodes Ninjago!

Fluttershy:that doesn't include me :D

Firetail:also, we had a few oc guests! We'll bring them out! *a white wolf with blue eyes jumps in the room* Heya guys! *transforms into a 10 year old girl* Alyssa:I'm Alyssa the Dovahkiin! Yes, I LOOOVVVEEE Skyrim!

Everybody: Meet Kyra and Jezebel Makinzi! *2 girls both 17 walk out, one with pale blonde hair staring into space and blue eyes(also a nintales is following her), one with chocolate brown hair glaring at everybody, and blue eyes(with a houndoom)

Kyra: (the one with brown hair) Hey... name's Kyra... this is my twin, Jezebel, but she don't talk that much... she has had a tough past. *looks around, sees Kai, then quickly looks away, as Jezebel does the same with Jay*

Jezebel: *blinks, while looking around* (whispers) Thanks... *she looks to Kyra*

Kyra;: Hey, is it okay if we all stay, FireTail?

Firetail:yep! They have a few dares, that we'll do later.

everyone:(watches the first 5 episodes)

Garmadon:I'm no antagonist!

Alyssa: Sure looks like you are...

Garmadon:Agh! I'll kill you!

both:(fighting)

Firetail:WOAH WOAH BREAK IT UP

Both:hmmph.

Firetail:how was it guys?

all:WHAT THE HECK

Firetail:lol.

Kyra:I dare Kai to propose to Rainbow Dash! she HAS to say yes!

Kai: Rainbow, will you marry me?

Rainbow dash: but...I wanted Soarin'!

Kai:too bad you have to say yes.

Rainbow dash: (sigh) yes...

Kai:(eyes sparkle)

Firetail:they also dare for everybody to ready Pokemon lavender town glitch! Except Fluttershy... I think you are forgetting one other timid person...WHAT? It's not me. I like creepypastas, hi don't like any other creepy things tho. It's real easy to guess who the timid one is guys!

Fluttershy:oh...my.

Everyone but Fluttershy:(reads Pokemon lavender town glitch)

Zane:(hugging falcon...very tight)

Falcon:um...your hurting me...!

Zane:(whimpering)

Firetail:it was Zane... oh we have a dare here I wanna do real quick...KITTEN FIGHT! From Wizard101!

Garmadon:Well, me and Firetail are the only cats.

Firetail:yah...and we can't...throw us...

Cole:I GOT AN IDEA!

(later...)

Cole:(in announcer voice) IT'S A LITERAL KITTEN FIGHT HECK YEAAAAAAAH

Zane:(still hugging his falcon)

Cole:READY SET GO!

Garmadon and Firetail:(brawling around, just looks like a ball of black and multicolor fur)

Cole:...ITS SO FLUFFY

Alyssa:Well this is...probably not what they meant by "Kitten Fight."

Cole:LOLZ YEAH BUT WE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH KITTENS.

Kyra:the announcer voice Is getting annoying...

Cole:I KNOOOOOOW YEAAAAAHHHH!

Kyra: -_-

Garmadon and Firetail:(both fall over garmadon slightly frozen with a cool fire, and Firetail has a purple glow. odd is, garmadon isn't a cat anymore)

Jay:HA! Look at that! After a cat fight, he's not a cat anymore!

Cole:(quits using announce voice) tie -3-

Firetail:(hugs Garmy)

garmadon: .A.

Firetail:I'm gonna continue down Wizard101's dare list! Zane and Cole, cooking contest! There wasnt a certain judge listed, So I'll leave that to Garmadon!

Garmadon: -_-

cole:WELL! Everyone knows my cooking is better! It's so good, it makes people throw up!

kayla: /)_-

Garmadon:(looks nervous)

Firetail:(hugs Garmy) It's okay! I'm right here! :3

Garmadon:good thing I didn't eat this morning...

Firetail:yeah...now Cole and Zane, go start cooking.

Both:okay!

Firetail:Jay, allow your parents to embarrass you for 20 minutes!

Jay:oh my gosh.

Ed and Edna:HI HONEY! WE BROUGHT YOUR BABY PICTURES!

Jay:why? T-T

Edna:oh, sweetie! You were a cute baby!

Fluttershy:oh...um...I like babies :)

Jay:mom...!

Ed:come on, son. These are really good pictures, and all your friends can see what a cute baby you are!

Jay:Great.

(a few minutes later)

Edna:and THIS one, is little Jay in the bath!

Fluttershy:oh...um...he's cute :)

Kai:haha! He's naked :3

Jay:mom!

Edna:oh! Heres one of him POTTY TRAINING!

Jay:OH MY GOD DONT SHOW THEM THAT ONE!

Fluttershy:he was a precious baby, Edna.

Jay:RAHH!

zane and Cole:Done!

firetail:garmadon...!

Garmadon:(in a baby voice) no!

Firetail:I will give you a cookie when were done!

Garmadon:okay!

Firetail:works. Every. Time.

Garmadon:Well, worst for first. Best for last. (Devours both meals)

Firetail: lol that was fast. Who was better? :3

Garmadon:(burps) uh...Zane.

Cole:what?!

Garmadon:yeah, he was better.

Cole: T-T

Firetail:next one is for Lloyd, are you afraid of rats?

Lloyd:yeah...

Firetail:put one in your lap!

Lloyd:why?!

Firetail:(puts one in his lap)

Lloyd:Eeeek!

Firetail:HEY DARETH! Truth from Ninjagosbiggestfan,Why you so stupid?

Dareth:I'm not stupid, I'm special! Well, that's what my mommy told me.

Firetail:...yeah, you're...um...very special. (Pats his head) Oh, Garmadon I forgot to give you a cookie. (gives him a cookie)

garmadon: (noms)

Firetail:now, a dare list from Haleytherainbowtaco! First dare Is for Nya! Go to the carousel boutique and tell rarity that her clothes are terrible.

Nya: -_- (goes to the boutique)

Rarity:Hello, darling! What do you need?

Nya:your clothes are terrible.

Rarity:what? WHAT? (Cries)

Nya:...bye. (Leaves)

Firetail:next dare! Garmadon, listen to every MLP song ever.

Garmadon:WHY U DO DIS? T-T

Firetail:(puts headphones on Garmadon's head) Im sorry!

Garmadon: -_-

Firetail:to be honest, my fav ninjago characters are Zane and garmadon :) now, next dare is for Jay! Oh, and I like this dare :3 Dress up as Finn sand run around the beach yelling WHAT TIME IS IT?

Jay:okay...(changes then runs to the beach) WHAT TIME IS IT?

Man:it's 11:15

Jay:WRONG IT'S ADVENTURE TIME! WOAH YEAH

Man:...

Jay:(runs back) WOAH YEAH

Firetail:Okay, DARETH MARRY A TOASTER!

Dareth:GLADLY! Toaster, will you marry me? (making woman's voice) Oh yes, Dareth, I would LOVE to marry you! (Regular voice) you will?!

Firetail:awkward...Kai! Sing Chocolate rain!

Kai:CHOCOLATE RAIN SOME STAY DRY AND OTHERS FEEL THE PAIN! (Sings rest of song and you know)

Garmadon:(muttering something)

Firetail:Garmadon?

Garmadon:SMILE SMILE SMILLLLE ...what?

Firetail:nothing...next dare, DARETH WATCH THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER WITH YOUR TOASTER WIFE

Dareth:okay! (Lol I watched this...and I quit after a few mins. That was terrible.)

Firetail:well, that's all the dares we had!

Garmadon:(burps)

Firetail:excuse you...!

garmadon:must have been something in Cole's soup...


	7. Chapter 7 Garmadon is Ice King

Firetail:Hey guys! Welcome back to the Dare show! First dare list...from MadelineTravis9! First dare is for Kai and Nya to switch personalities.

Nya:um...hmm...GRR I HATE EVERYTHING!

Kai:I'm a prissy girl! laadeeedaaaa!

Firetail:...okay then...next dare. Cole has to say cheesy pick up lines to Nya!

Jay:NOT MY BABY

Cole:Wow Nya, are you from Tennessee? Cuz your the only ten I see!

Jay:NO! STAHP IT!

Cole:If you were a booger i'd pick you first!

Jay:STAHP IT

Nya: That was REALLY bad.

Firetail:YUP. NEXT DARE, Garmadon, act like the Ice King! It didn't say how long so it's a chapter. I LOVE THIS DARE :D

Garmadon: Uh...

Firetail:Come on! Go ahead! You know you caaaaan~

Garmadon:Uh...IM A VILLAIN JUST BECAUSE I WANT A WIFE AND MY ONLY FRIENDS ARE PENGUINS!

Firetail:(giggles)

Lloyd:(laughing)

Garmadon:(points at lloyd) GUNTER! STOP THAT

Lloyd: XD

Firetail: Here's a dare from Ninjagosbiggestfan! All the ninja read "The precious rainbow" Mlp fanfiction. I read it just now. It's an alternate "Cupcakes" ending. All of you read it right?

ninja:yes...

Firetail:well, this actually isn't as bad.

(ninja read the story...)

lloyd:that was still scary a little...

Zane: I can't read this stuff .

Firetail: Okay, here's a dare from AnnaJulien. Cole, take cooking lessons.

Cole:from who?

Firetail:obviously Zane!

Cole: -_- I hate you.

Firetail:WOAH got this long review from Alyssa the Dovahkiin. Umm...wow. I won't be able to make all the ponies available, maybe Dash, because Kai married her. I could make a chapter where they are allowed, but only that chapter. This is a NINJAGO dare story after all. Thank you for the support!

Kai:I love my dashie!

Rainbow dash: I wanted soarin'! (Cries)

Firetail:awww Dashie...

Rainbow Dash: (bawls loudly)

firetail:oh...I'm sorry...(gives her a hug) Dash is available for daring now! Also, Alyssa the dovahkiin Asked, what is a creepy pasta anyway? Well, they are stories meant to shock or scare the reader! I am a very timid person. GIRL I AM SCARED OF THE DARK! I'm still reading creepy pastas.

Garmadon:GUNTER! What are you doing?

Lloyd:I'm hugging dashie.

Garmadon:Ia she a princess?

Lloyd:no...

Garmadon:WELL THEN.

Firetail:the oddest things happen on this dare show don't they? Now here's a list from The Ninja Of Nature! Kai has to dress Rilke a bunny for the rest of the chapter.

Kai:COMEON...wait I have to act like Nya... OH IM A BUNNY YAYYYYYY (goes to change)

Firetail:Nya, you dress as Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls.

Nya:(acting like Kai) I HATE THEM. UGHGHGHGHGH (goes to change)

Firetail:(reading, then gasps)

all:?!

Firetail:Zane...

Zane:oh gosh this can't be good...

Firetail:you have to...eat your own foot.

Zane: 0-0

Firetail:well...I have no reaction to this anymore...this is awkward.

Zane:why would I do that?!

Firetail:rules are, you don't do a dare, then you can't come back...

Zane:(takes off his foot then opens his chest panel, and shoves it in the and closes it)

Fireail:thats an easy way to do it...

Zane: ._. What now?

Firetail:...idk -_-'. You sir, are in an awkward situation.

Zane:(takes it out and puts it back on)

Lloyd: wasn't that like...throwing up?!

Zane:don't push it. -_-

Fluttershy:(hugs him)

Firetail:Cole! you have to dress up like Cake the cat from Adventure Time!

Cole:-_- (goes to change, while Kai and Nya come back)

Firetail: Jay what to watch an elephant GIVE BIRTH.

Jay:Aww...that'll be cute!

(later)

Jay:OH NO...! Oh...NO! AGH! NO NO NO NO

Firetail: Garmadon! You have to watch Rise of the guardians! And see how a real villian does it!

Garmadon:(breaks his Ice king character and gasps) What an insult my good sir!

Jay:OHHHHH BURRRRRNNN!

Garmadon: I have unspeakable powers! And-

Firetail:You wouldn't stop burping last night.

Garmadon:...good way to ruin it.

Firetail: truth hurts. Also said lloyd has to watch it too.

Garmadon:(gets back into Ice King Character) Come on, Gunter.

Lloyd:(hopping along behind Garmy)

Firetail: Skales! You get dared!

Skales:finally! Thank you!

Firetail:you have to read Red pyramid, Throne of fire, and the Serpents shadow from the Kane Chronicles. I haven't read these at all, so idk what they are like.

Skales:(takes books and reads)

Zane:um...Cole? I know you don't want me to help you cook, so I hired someone else for you.

Cole:really? Who is it.

Zane:Gordon Ramsay.

Cole:Isn't he from...Kitchen Nightmares!?

Zane:yes.

Cole:NOOOOOOO!

Firetail:(giggles) Well, that's it for today!

Garmadon:This guy is a flipping JERK...(watching rise if the guardians lol)

Lloyd:I like this movie!

Garmadon:its fake! Bleaggh. Come on, Gunter.

Lloyd:...Kay!


	8. Terrible News T-T

**Hi guys...it's me. Firetail. I have been informed with TERRIBLE news. Dare Ninjago isn't allowed to be continued. Why? I have no clue. This message wasn't sent by Fan Fiction. Yet, they convinced me that I was doing wrong. I cannot write in script! Isn't that crazy? Script is a type of writing stories! Also, I am not allowed to interact with reviews. Now that is some junk there. I mean, they said you could PM me dares instead, but if i can't write in script, you know how bad this story would be? I was half done with Chapter eight, so enjoy what have, laugh a last time, maybe...maybe one last time. Review if you know a different way I could write this without breaking rules. Thanks.**

* * *

Firetail: HEY GUYS! May i remind you of the rating of this story. Just saying. On with the dares! First dare is from AnnaJulian. Lloyd has to fight her cat, Precious, who she stated MESSED UP a pitbull.

Lloyd:Oh no...!

Anna:(comes in holding Precious, and sets her down on the floor)

Lloyd: nice...kitty...

Anna: go get him Precious!

Precious:(jumps on Lloyds face, making harsh meows and claws his face)

Lloyd: AGHGHG! Get 'em off!

Anna:(grabs Precious and giggles, and leaves)

Firetail: That was great! Now we have a GREAT list from Goaheadidareya! Let you get beaten up by scales or garmadon. Your choice.

Kai: That's hard...

Firetail: Ya know, I wanna see Garmadon hurt someone. That's what wanna see. RIGHT THERE FOR YA! (Takes out phone) IMMA RECORD TOO!

Kai: .0.

Garmadon: LET'S GET IN ON BRUH!

Kai: -_-

Garmadon: (bites kai's arm)

Kai: AGH! Well that was weird...

Garmadon: My saliva is poisonous :D

Kai: WHAT?! O GOSH

Garmadon:idk! (extends claws)

Kai: YOU HAVE CLAWS TOO?

Garmadon: yah lol (scratches kai up)

Kai: T-T

Firetail: Lol he's had enough

Garmadon: :3

Kai: Thank goodness...

Firetail:Cole, while we wait for Gordon to get here...XD Let Robert Irvin scream at you. IDK who that is, I'm only 12. So...Just go ahead!  
Robert:(screams at Cole)

Cole: 0-0

Firetail: Next one is for Nya! KISS PYTHOR AND JAY AND NYA CANT DO A THING ABOUT IT

Jay Kai and Nya: WHATTTTT

Pythor:(laughs) oh this is to good. (kisses her)

Nya: AHG!

Firetail: (giggles) ur gonna like this one guys. Zane has to...DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

Everyone but Zane and fluttershy: WHOOOOOOO BOYEEEEEEEEEE

Zane: Mine are always so embarrassing...(blushes)

Fluttershy:(kisses him) You'll do fine!

Zane:...um...(squeak) okay...

FluttershyL Oh zaney...

Zane:(does the harlem shake)

All: YAY!

Fluttershy:(hugs) aww, you're so brave :3

Zane:(blushes)

Firetail: NEXT DARE IS FOR JAY read all of the rainbow magic fairy books and count how many times Jack Frost messes himself up! (My sis read these, so i know what they r talkin about. I never wanted to read these whatsoever.)

Jay: oh...kay...?

Firetail: WU, NO TEA FOR 3 CHAPTERS

Wu: T-T

Firetail: Garmadon...You have to dress up like Barbie!

Garmadon: WHA- WHAT HUH WHAT?

Firetail: just...OH. just...OH.

Garmadon: Fine fine. Have it your way at Burger King... (goes to change)

Firetail: Hm...this next one I can't do. Sorry! I haven't seen this movie or show before. :( Well, ths one is for...Samukai? resurrect yourself then blow yourself up again. XD i dont know what u mean by c4...but o well

Garmadon:(comes back) Yeah yeah i'm on it. (uses the "back to life" mega weapon and brings Samukai back to life)

Samukai: WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE BARBIE (Blows up)

Garmadon: THAT WAS THE LAST THING HE SAW. ME DRESSED UP LIKE BARBIE.

Firetail: um...okay...Now a list from Haleytherainbowtaco! Nya, go apologize to Rarity.

Nya:(goes back to Raritys boutique) Hi, um..i'm sorry.

Rarity GET. OUT. FREAK!

Nya:(leaves)

Firetail: okay then :/ Zane, you have to wear short shorts and knee socks for 2 chapters. So, that's almost like Finn!

Zane: :o Ooookaaay...(goes to change)

Firetail: Okay, Haley, that was a GOOD one! Um...Dareth! dress up like Frank N Furter from the Rocky horror picture show. Never seen it, but okay! Go change!

Dareth: uh..okay...

Firetail:

* * *

**This is as far as i got, but i hope you have enjoyed. I have had a great time with you all. You all felt like real friends. Okay...this is kinda emotional...I'm crying...but I love you all, bless you, and may i remind you: i am not gone. i am still writing, just not this story. Possibly all of the others that I wrote in script. Such as Random Ninjago, and Texting with Ninjago. Also, they are the ones that normally continue. Goodbye for now.**

**~ Your Friend,**

** Firetail 3**


	9. We're baaaaaack!

Firetail:YAH KNOW WHAT? I'm continuing this! You guys are hilarious! I love getting your dares, I just can't live without making these! So let's go from where we left off! These count as 2 chapters so...:yeah awkward. Dareth was gonna dress like Frank N Furter, from Haleytherainbowtaco.

Dareth: Okayyyy I'm backkk

Firetail: Jay, watch pewdiepie play Slender.

Jay:Yesss! WHOOO!

Firetail:everyone has to play happy wheels and act like pewdiepie as you go. DANG I am more of a tobuscus fan I'm gonna have to start watching more pewdiepie...just watched a montage of his funny moments tho ^_^

all:How do you play?

Firetail:idk lol Figure it out

Zane:im good at that! (Derp)

Garmadon:Happy Wheels? HAPPY WHEELS? YES JUST FLIPPING YES

(Derpy playing goes by...can't really get into detail...but whatevers ^_^ )

Fluttershy:gore...so...much...

Dash:BOOYAH HECK YEAH (Rainbow Dash and Garmadon high five :3)

Firetail: This is from Ninjagosbiggestfan! Rainbow Dash, how do you feel about "Cupcakes?"

Rainbow dash:Eh...needs to be about 20% cooler.

Firetail: Heres a list from The ninja of , dye you hair orange and talk in an Irish accent, and anytime anyone says potato, you have to say "I am a leprechaun!"

Lloyd:(dyes hair and talks in an Irish accent) is this good?

Firetail:yep! HAY wait im Irish...

Garmadon:yah don't talk like that tho.

Firetail:YURP. Pythor! Go to the zoo and have the zoo keepers chase you.

Pythor:oh dear...(goes to the zoo) HISSSSSSS

Zoo keeper 1:LET'S GET HIM!

Zoo keeper 2:YEAHHHH (both chase him)

Pyhtor:Ohdearohdearohdear (runs back in breathing hard)

Firetail: Kai dye you hair pink.

Kai:(sighs) POTATOES

Lloyd: I AM A LEPRECHAUN

Kai:(dyes hair pink)

Firetail:Last on that list, Jay dress like pikachu and Nya is ash ^_^

both:okay...(go to change)...(then come back)

Firetail:a dare from Alyssa the Dovahkiin. Everyone sing the lazy song by Bruno Mars.

all:fine. Okay. lol. I guess

Firetail: i changed the rating our ToD as well guys!

all:THANK GOODNESS

Firetail:Today I don't feel like doing anything  
Lloyd:I just wanna lay in my bed

Kai:Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
Zane:Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Kai:I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Jay:Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Skales:Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

Garmadon:I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Fluttershy:Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
Pythor:Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Rainbow:Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
Dareth:I said it 'cause I can

Misako:Today I don't feel like doing anything  
Kozu:I just wanna lay in my bed  
(then blah blah blah i messed it up so yeah -_- )

Jay: PIKA PIKAAAAA

Firetail: WELL THAN. Now a list from Wizard101! Cole, dance like a penguin!

Cole: Like Dareth...?

Firetail: sure. exactly.

Cole:(you remember, "the penguin?" XD)

Firetail: Nya, sing "Rolling In The Deep" By Adele! (lyrics mess up when i paste them on here, so i just cant :( )

Nya:(sings it all most alike!)

Firetail: 0-0 Lloyd, act like a sea lion from a circus. and...POTATO

Lloyd: ORK ORK ORK I AM I LEPRECHAUN ORK ORK ORK

Firetail: :3 Jay, get electrocuted by lightning, but not your own...

Jay: -_-

Firetail: In...A POOL OF EELS, PIKACHUS AND JOLTEONS!

Jay: 0-0

Firetail: That...was my add there. ;)

Jay:(Jumps in and gets electrocuted...big time :D

Firetail: I have some ideas about that one...Zane has to dress up as a clown! And because I know that's just disturbing... Pinkie Pie is a clown :3

Zane: Does that mean...

Firetail: YES YOU ARE PINKIE PIE.

Zane: DANG IT (goes to change..then comes back)

Firetail: D'AAAAAAW! Looks like that's it for today! Send in those dares! And try not to make the comment so complicated, i have to find the dares. Just don't. But, thank you! see ya next time.


	10. Chapter 10 EEVEE NINJA

Firetail: HEY GUYZ! LAH DEE DAH, SKIP TO THE DARES. A list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! First Dare is for Kai...MY LEAST FAV NINJA...NOT EVEN FAV I JUST HATE HIM -_-

Kai: Why...?

Firetail:(shrugs) now kai, Go to the Rabid Animal Zoo (dressed as a steak, and smeared with steak-scented perfume) and go for a run with the rabid lions...wait...I'M A LION :D I'LL JOIN! (Goes with kai to the rabid animal zoo)

Kai:(enters cage) Uh...hey fellas! I'm...a..normal guy..just takin' a stroll LAH LAH LAH.

Lion 1: Grawr...

Lion 2: Grrrawl...

Lion 3: Reeerrrrrowlllll... 3

Firetail:oh...my...(giggles) I'm only TWELVE...

Lion 1: RAWWRRRR (charges after kai,followed by the rest and firetail)

Firetail: RAWR!~ This is fun!

Kai:COME ON (Makes it back with firetail)

Firetail: WHEW that was fun! Now for a truth, Jay, witch taste better, dog food or cole's cooking?

Jay: Dog food.a

Firetail: Everybody play Slender. At midnight. YAY I LOVE SLENDER. Poor Zane and Flutters, you guys are timid.

(LAYTAH)

Zane and Flutters:(hugging)

Firetail: Take a good long look at Slender...he isn't very detailed. Therefore, not scary. Believe me, i'm timid...guess not as tmid as you guys...

Garmadon: DAT. WAZ. AWESOMESTERS (one of my friends came up with that word lol)

Firetail: OMG This is a good one for Zane :D Go to an airport's security terminal, and see if the alarm sounds every time you walk through it. ('Cause, you know. He's made of metal.)

Zane: WELL THEN. (Goes to airport and walks through the security terminal)

Airport guy: Sir, you may have something metal with you. Please put everything that is metal ON THE FLIPPIN TRAY (I've seen stuff like this on TV, but I've never been flying soooooo excuse me if i do something wrong...)

Zane:(sits on the tray)

Airport guy: ARE YOU STUPID YOU AREN'T MADE OF METAL

Zane: Yes I am...

Airport guy: WUT.

Zane: I am...

Airport guy:(touches him... :/) HEY GUYS THIS GUY IS LITERALLY MADE OF METAL

Zane: 0-0

EVERBODY: HOLY CHEEZ ITZ

Zane:(runs back to the show...)

Firetail: XD Garmadon, here's a truth. If your name is Garmadon, and Lloyd's LAST NAME is Garmadon, then does that mean Garmadon is actually your last name too? What's your first name? Is Sensei Wu's last name Garmadon?

Garmadon: I'll answer that in order. Yes, not telling, and yes. (Who knows...he may reveal his name in the next season! but in our show he is evil and ALWAYS evil.)

Firetail: OKAYZ. Now for a dare from Alyssa the Dovahkiin. BTW Alyssa, I LOVE Tobuscus, Skyrim, and TEH POKEMANZ. This is for everyone. Jay let me turn you into Jolteon.  
Kai into Flareon.  
Zane into Glaceon.  
Garmadon and Cole into Umbreon.  
Lloyd into Leafeon.  
Sensei into Espeon.  
Me and Firetail into Vaporeon.  
And then everybody else into Eevee. WAIT WUT I'M ICE ELEMENTAL...and thank you for the Espeon named sugar and the eevee egg! I have an eevee named OHAI, who eventually turned into flareon... You pronounce his name as "Oh, hi!"

Kai: FIYUR IS IN UR NAME A DUHYYYYY

Firetail: It's cool fire...it's ice fire...fire that freezes :)

Kai: :I

Firetail: YOU HEARD HER THO!

*LE POOF*

Jay: WE IS POKEMANNZ!

Zane: These long things next to my ears remind me of Inuyasha...

Firetail: AWW LLOYD I LOVE LEAFEON (Fun Fact- My dad makes fursuits for me to wear for halloween. 2 years ago, he made one of leafeon. Last year, he made one of FIRETAIL! :D)

Firetail: I LIKE THIS TAIL THO (Slaps Kai with it)

Kai: ow...:'( AWWW MAN MY TAIL IS FLUFFEH

Firetal: LOLZ. Now for a list from MadelineTravis9!Dare for all the ninja- My dog just got one of her legs amputated, so I dare you (I'm actually just asking) to help her get back to her normal self... (she is laying down a lot, like, in a depressing kind of way) Aww...bless you and your dog. I hope she gets better. Me and my family have been wanting a dog, but never had one.

Zane: WAIT. SOLUTION. GOOGLE IT.

Firetail: (this is a real google result...serious moment plz. I really wanna help.) This tells you how to care for your dog after a leg amputation.

Seeing your dog through a leg amputation surgery is a scary proposition for any dog owner, whether the amputation is due to disease or injury. I have personally seen two of my greyhounds (Apollo at age 10, and Mikey at age 11) through the surgery, and have spoken with many other dog owners as their dogs underwent this treatment. While I am not a vet, I can speak from a dog-owner's perspective, and I hope to alleviate some fears about the leg amputation procedure by letting others know what kinds of things to expect post-amp.

- Supplies & Home Preparation

You will probably have very little time to prepare, since this is a surgery that is often done on an emergency basis. However, if you are able, these are some things to think about and supplies to gather.

Purchase an assistance harness (such as a Ruff-Wear harness). Some are made to measurements, so order this in advance to have on-hand when your dog comes home. It will help you help him get up and about during the period when he is still finding his balance. If you don't want to order one, you can make one with some simple sewing. The most basic one is a rectangle of strong but soft fabric to wrap under the rib cage, with long nylon webbing handles on each end.

If you have slippery floors in your house, get some rugs. You don't want your dog slipping and falling after surgery, while he is still learning balance. And many dogs will just flat-out refuse to walk on slippery floors.

If you have a lot of stairs, think about how you will negotiate these for the first few weeks post-op. You may want to set up a "recovery area" in the part of the house that has the fewest stairs, and prepare to keep the dog (and yourself) in that area most of the time post-surgery. If you have a few stairs to go outside, strongly consider purchasing (or constructing) a ramp with good traction. The dog will be able to do stairs eventually, perhaps even within a few days. But it's safer in the long-run to limit the amount of stairs your dog climbs on three legs.

Stock up on some things you may need when the dog first comes home. Pediasure is good for a dog who does not have much appetite, for getting some calories into him. Chicken broth poured over food may stimulate eating. Gather some old t-shirts to cover the surgery site, some old blankets to put on top of the dog's bed in case the wound is seeping. Maxi pads stuffed into the t-shirt can catch some seepage.

- Diet and Supplements

Get your dog on nutritional supplements. The strain on his joints is going to increase, so it's a very good idea to get him on some glucosamine and chondroitin. Springtime makes a chewable "Joint Health" tablet. The same company also makes a "Longevity" supplement that can be used in conjunction with the "Joint Health" if desired. The Greyhound Gang sells powdered glucosamine and chondroitin that can be mixed into yogurt or food.

Fluttershy: Poor dog...I hope she gets better.

Firetail: Me too. I care for you guys and I can help at anytime. We're all friends! I hope that helped. Now for next dare. Nya has to lay out in the sun for 3 hours with no sunscreen. OHHHHH! (Fun Fact- My sister got sunburned really bad last week and got BLISTERS. She was wearing sunscreen too...It was nasty DX I barley got sun burned XD ) NYAS GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.

Nya: :( WHY MEEE? (leaves)

Firetail: RAINBOW DASH PAINT YOURSELF DARK GREEEEEEN

Rainbow Dash:(paints herself dark green) IM A DARK GREEN EEVEEEEEE!

Firetail: Now a list from Ninjagosbiggestfan! Jay, how did you get that scar on your eyebrow?

Jay: When I was a baby, my mom got a cat. IT FLIPPING ATTACKED ME.

Firetail: OKAYZ...kai, How do you feel about eye on you shipping? (In case you don't know, it's KaixGarmadon shipping XP)

Kai: WHAT THE WHAT

Garmadon: IM MARRIED MY GOSH

Firetail: WELL THEN. Cole,You have to lift up the entire bounty off the ground using only your strength

Cole: I IZ STRONGEST UMBREON. X3 (Lifts it)

all: 0-0

Firetail: Zane, for now, you aren't a glaceon.

* LE POOF*

Firetail: Let all the Zane fangirls in and let them do whatever they please to you!

Zane: (jaw drop plz)

Fangirls:HOLY CHICKEN BABIES

Zane:(bigger jaw drop plz)

Zane:(runs, as the girls chase after him)

Firetail: Hey, I should be in that crowd...

Garmadon: Wait WUT

Firetail: NOTHING nothing...and garmys..

Kai: wait WUT

Firetail: ME NO LIKE U

Kai:(forever alone plz)

Fluttershy: GIRLS! Stop it!...Um...If...that's okay with you...

Firetail: X3 Lloyd, Eat a piece of candy that has a bug in it.

Jay: OH I got sum

Firetail: you has some?

Jay: Oh yeah...I don't eat the butterscotch roaches tho. THEY CAUSE DISEASE

Firetail: W-w-what about the ants? Are those any good?

Jay:THEY'RE MINE

Firetail: Give me your worst.

Jay:(gives them to firetail)

Firetail: They said "a" piece...I beg to differ. OKAY We have butterscotch roaches, Cherry Scorpions, and Lemon Tarantulas!...wait...tarantulas aren't bugs... eh. Close enough.

Lloyd: Well, It's candy...(eats it and shivers) I think Leafeon is gonna be sick...

Firetail:Bathroom is over there...

Lloyd: Thanks...might be in there...for an hour...or two.. (gags)

Firetail: GO GO GO...!...Now Nya, truth, what do you LIKE about Jay?

Nya:ACK These sunburns are terrible...OKAY um... He's cute, funny, always wears my favorite color, and he invents.

Firetail: I'll get you some aloe... OH I forgot one of Wizard101's dares from last time. KAI GETS A HAIR CUUUUUT. They didn't say by who either...(smirks) Garmadon is gonna give you the hair cut :D

Kai: (jaw drop plz)

Firetail: Well first, everyone else isn't an eevee anymore! And Nya, that fur must have made it hot.

Nya: YEAH. VERY.

*LE POOF*

Garmadon:(has tiny hair cutting scissors)

Kai: WOW UR GONNA CUT MY HAIR WITH THOSE?

Garmadon: Yeah...OH IT'S NOT A "DECENT" HAIR CUT YAH WANT IT IT? WELL THEN...(Takes out chainsaw)

Kai:(screams!)

(FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER)

Garmadon:There...(pants) done!

Kai: I wish it where a decent hair cut T-T

Firetail: Yeah...he's good at cutting hair. Wait...a tiny bit more off this side...

Garmadon:(revs chainsaw)

(WUT LIKE...ONE MINUTE LAYTUR?)

Firetail: WULL? HEW DOO YEW THINCK YEW LOK? (If you can translate that, you are a genius.)

Kai: wow...this looks...good actually. It's...formal. hm.

Firetail: Yeah. He's good with chainsaws.

Garmadon: :D

Firetail: One last dare from Haleytherainbowtaco. Hang with clutch powers and his team...Now IDK THESE PEEPEOPLEESZZ BUT KAY :)...WHAT DID I JUST SEE ON GOOGLE.

Garmadon: HAY LEMME SEE...WOAH WOAH WHAT THE FLUFF

Lloyd: HAYHAY IM BACK...(Sees firetails phone) WHAT THE FLUFF

Firetail: We gotta hang with these guyzzz

Garmadon: DID SUMBUDDY SAY HANG? I GOT THE ROPE

Firetail: SURE BUT WE HAVE TO "HANG" WITH THEM!

Garmadon:...okie donkey! (if you know where this came from, review where you think it came from, and who said it X3)

Firetail: Where is Zane?

Zane: GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!

Girls: WE LOVE U!  
Fluttershy: HE'S MINE BACK OFF! If...you...are..okay with that.

Firetail: THAT'S IT GUYS! STAY HEALTHY! RESPECT HOBOS, DRINK MILK, AND EAT KETCHUP! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11 Don't fan girl on Zaney

Firetail: 'SUP MAH BROS! THIS IS ANOTHER DARE SHOW! :) (Fact: I try to post one chappie a day. Only got one list today.)

All: -_-

Firetail: First, a dare list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! First dare is to cole. Have a yodeling concert at the mall.

Cole *is not amused*

Firetail: XD

Cole: (goes to the mall and gets on a stage at the Food Court)

mall peeps: ?

Cole:(yodels terribly :3)

mall peeps: BOOOOOO

Cole: NONE OF YOU KNOW OF GOOD MUSIC

Mall peeps: GET OFF THE STAGEEEEE BOOOO

Cole: T-T You guyz r jerkz. (leaves)

Firetail: We all have to put on a play, in witch Kai dies a tragic death.

Garmadon:(raises hand) Can he really die?

Firetail: Good queston. I'll think about that.

Kai: T-T

Firetail: If you haven't noticed...(lol yes you have..) I HATE KAI.

Kai: WHY?

Firetail: Hot headed jerk. OH OH REMEMBER THAT EPISODE...when u went to the Toxic Bogs...and Jay covered his nose and looked at you and u were like "It wasn't me!" HINT THERE.

Kai: Stahp.

Firetail: Your obviously the one to blame! (dies of laughter)

Jay:(snickers)

Kai: STAHP.

Firetail: Okay...okay...! START LE PLAY...OR SUMTHIN'

*START*

Cole: GUYZ I have terrible news.

Zane: What is it, Cole?

Cole: Kai got run over by a bus.

Garmadon:(starts clapping frantically like a five year old, followed by everyone else)

Jay: CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON

Kai:*sniff* you guys are mean...

Firetail:can't resist...must...must...hug...

Kai:*cries*

Firetail: gr...I CAN'T TAKE IT I'M NOT A MEAN PERSON... (Hugs)

Kai:(hugs back)

Firetail: Your...making...me wanna cry...*bawls*

Jay:*whispers* awkward...

Firetail:he's huggable...okay...okay...that play was terrible. Now...n...now...Okay It's hot in here.

Nya: well Kai just hugged you...you know...fire?

Firetail: Oh. WHALE THAN. Next dare... Hey Kai? I think you need some tissue. There some in the bathroom

Kai:*sniff* okay...(leaves)

Firetail: Okay guys, next dare. Trick Kai into thinking Nya's dead (Flutters, Zane, and Jay can be sobbing histerically to make it more believable), have Nya dress up as a ghost and 'hunt' him for being a horrible brother. This can go on for as long as I please. Well...I feel bad for the guy... probably not much...maybe a bit more. (deep evil crazy laughter, then dramatic inhale.) Yeah, never mind.

Kai:(comes back)

everyone:(looking at Nya, who is playing dead. Zane and Fluttershy, are in a corner...crying. Of course, Garmadon pinched them a few times. XD )

Kai: wha...what happened?

Jay: Nya died.

Kai: what? how?

Jay: she...she...*bawls loudly*

Kai:(runs over, but Nya isn't there playing dead like before.)

(unseen, Garmadon uses his "back to life" mega weapon to turn Nya into a ghost.)

Nya:(comes back) Kaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii...(moans)

Kai:huh? Nya?

Nya: I have come to haunt you...you've been a terrible brooooooottttthhhhheeeeerrrrrr...(moans)

Kai: (shivers) stop...please...

Nya: I need to tell you something...that I never told you before in my...life.

Kai: what...?...

Nya:(Leans in) I...am...alive!

Kai: WOAH WAT

Garmadon:(turns her to normal)

Nya: It was a set up silly! And your an okay brother...sometimes

Kai:WHEW THANK GOSH

Firetail:Next dare. Zane, imitate a celebrity. For the fun of it, Let's do SEVERAL CELEBRITIES

Zane: um...okay c:

Firetail: I'll decide. JUSTIN BEIBER

Zane:*high pitched voice* BAYBEH BAYBEH BAYBEH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Firetail: Snooki!

Zane:...you're kidding right?

Firetail: No.

Zane: *jersey accent* IT'S JERSEY SHOOOOORE WE KILL YOUR BRAIN CELLS C:

Firetail: Tobuscus! (he counts, right :) )

Zane: NUGGET BISCUIT NUGGET IN A BISCUIT

Firetail:...Pitbull!

Zane: DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Firetail:We could go on forever. :) Next dare, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, switch personalities!

Rainbow Dash: *calms tone* oh...i'm weak...I...just want to talk to animals...I want to hug mah boyfriend...both of us CRY ALOT

Fluttershy: Oh...um...*energizes tone* I want you guys to shut up...I don't like it...when...you...*squeak*

Rainbow Dash: /)_-

Firetail: And one last thing...Zane I'll let you answer this one. It's the last one from Random Ninja Wizard Girl. Ooh! Ooh! Did anybody see me among the Zane fangirls? Did you? Did you? I was the one who was filming the whole thing! :D

Zane:yes...yes I did. Thank you for saving that "wonderful" moment...(looks mad)

Firetail: Yeah, some of those people were savage. Unlike Random Ninja Wizard Girl. YAH CAN'T LOVE HIM SO MUCH YOU MURDER HIM MY GOSH.

Zane: It...was...scary...

Firetail: Wow...lots of you must be on a vacay! That was all the dares! I have an idea...Zane. Describe EVERYTHING that those fan girls did.

Zane: OH GOSH I don't wanna talk about it...okay then. So...There was one of them, who wanted to rip my arm off.

Firetail: that's not FAN GIRLING. THAT'S TORTURE.

Zane: That was more terrifying than anything.

Firetail: I have one thing to ask...you oiled yourself didn't you.

Zane:...yeah... (blushes)

Firetail: X3 Heheh...lol. I guess that's it! BYE...GOODBYE...BYE!


	12. Chapter 12 ZANEY RAINY XD

Note- I HAVE HAD TO WRITE THIS SO MANY TIMES. YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE ALMOST DONE WITH A DOC, AND YOU ARE LIKE *yayz so close to done!* WELL... THEN YOU PRESS SOMETHING, AND IT DOESN'T SAVE YOUR WORK? THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE FOR THIS ONE CHAPTER! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THE LAST LIST! Plus, my sister writes stories for Ninjago, and hates the show. WHAT IS WITH THAT? She says it's stupid... T-T *Those feels...* But this was SO HARD to finish. I was up at 12:00 this morning working on it, and it deleted. worked 2 hours on it at six, and it IS MY COMPUTER A TROLL? That's why I need to save half way through the ENTIRE THING. There's a life lesson -_- you don't know how many times THAT saved my butt. Of course, half that was lost, but at least I had some. A certain one I remember was "I'm Not That Evil." I didn't save the last part. BUT, I saved halfway through, so I was safe. This story, however, is much longer, and redoing doesn't sound as good as when you first make it. BUT YEAH I AM SO FLIPPING MAD. Thanks guys. ~Firetail

Firetail:Sup homies! Let's start with a HILARIOUS message from Random Ninja Wizard Girl. Yeeehaw! You're welcome Zaney Rainy! *smirks* It was QUITE the pleasure. Oh, and by the way, it's already gotten more than a million views on Youtube.

Everyone but Zane: LOLLOLLOLOLOLOL *Enter the LOL face here*

Zane:*blushes*

Firetail:OKAY OKAY I CAN'T BREATHE XD I'm so sorry...! (hugs zane)

Fluttershy:*kisses him X3*

Firetail: Gotta admit. That was too funny...! (i laughed at this comment for...what, 3 minutes straight?) Couldn't help it!

Cole: WE HAVE TO USE THIS

Firetail: NO COLE. STAHP.

Cole: XD

Firetail: OKAY GUYZ DON'T BE A JERK ABOUT IT (FUN FACT- I think it's really funny when you help embarrass my favorite characters. AKA, Zane and Garmadon. It's pretty funny.) NOW WITH TEH DARES Lloyd, Are you a Hardcore gamer? You kinda seem like one. If you are, play Halo in one of those world-wide rounds. (They are TOUGH. Trust me on this.)

Lloyd: X3 YAY HALO!

Firetail: (funfact- I love playing this with my cousins, but it's not my game, so idk much about it. I NEED TO GET IT... Another fun fact- I am eating sesame chicken. have you ever thought, "what part of the chicken am i eating?")

Lloyd:(plays halo)

Firetail: BTW Your dad would OWN YOU. He is amazing at video games. Okay, next dare is for Jay. Hug a giant teddy bear at a toy store. And wear a propeller hat!

Jay: (Goes wearing a propeller hat and hugs bear)

Shoppers:...0-0

Jay: IT MAKES ME FEEL YOUNG. DEAL WITH IT. (Leaves)

Firetail: OH I LIKE THIS ONE KAI. You know that kiddie ride at the supermarket? You know, the horse one? Ride it (pretend to be SUPER MEGA excited) and see how many weird looks you get.

Kai: 0-0 kay...(goes and rides horsie!) WHEEEWWWWW OH YEAH THIS IS...THIS IS FUNNNN HOLY- JUST...JUST...HOLY CHEEZ ITS THIS IS AMAZING HOW DOES IT DO THAT WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kid: MOMMY LOOK AT THAT MAN

Mom:No honey, just keep walking away...

Kai:(comes back)

Firetail:Nya, Talk to a banana in public as if it were a real person. Now, YOU'RE GOING TO THE MALL

Nya:(goes to mall with banana) HEYYY BANANA YOU'RE MY BFF GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURL...WELL...IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL...(Peels and bites banana and throws it on the floor) THERE YA HAPPY? YA HAPPY NOW? STUPID BANANA...

Shoppers: GO BACK TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!

Nya:(comes back)

Firetail: Now she has one question. Dash, do you get dizzy when you do a sonic rainboom?

Dash: It feels more like you got thunder clapped in you ears when you successfully do one.

Firetail: :/ Now from MadelineTravis9...WOAH Can't read that first one again... 0-0 woah. Okay, JAY KNIFE SONG

Jay:(has knife) Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about  
Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop chop  
Im picking up the spe-OWWWW HOLY-OMIGOSH

Nya:DID YOU CUT UR FINGUR AWF?

Jay:no...i stabbed my finger ^.^'

Firetail:(gives him bandaid) :) there yah go... now...Zane has to...curl his hair?

Zane:That's not even possible...!

Firetail:Yeahh...hm. At least try.

Zane: -_-

Firetail: Here's just one question from Alyssa the Dovahkiin. Do any of you like Teen Titans? WELL, I didn't like the old series to much, but of course, I was really young (like what, 3?) when I saw it. The NEW series...IS AMAZING. I LOVE IT.

Everyone else: WUT. WUT IZ U SPEAKIN' OF.

Firetail: nothing, nothing. Now for a SECOND list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! Thanks for that support! Of course, Zane probably hates you for life now...

Zane: NO I DON'T SHE'S GOOD SHE DIDN'T RIP MY ARM OFF...let's face it. She behaved.

Firetail: mmmhm. First dare is for Cole. Do a Yodeling concert at the mall.

Cole:okay...(goes to mall, and yodels in the Food Court)

Shoppers: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole: Jerks. (leaves)

Firetail: Next, Put on a play where Kai dies a tragic death. That does for everyone.

*LE PLAY STARTS*

Cole: GUYZ KAI GOT HIT BY A BUS AND DIED

Jay: DAAAANG THATS TRAGIC

Cole: YUP

Everyone:*clap clap clap clap clap* WHOOOOO YEEAAAAH

Kai:*sniffles*

Firetail: MUST...MUST...

Kai:*cries*

Firetail:MUST...HUUUUUUUUUUUUG! (Hugs Kai, and he hugs back)

Firetail: aw...

Cole: Hey, I thought you HATED Kai!

Firetail:I'M NOT A DEVIOUS PERSOOOOON! *Cries too*

Jay:...awkward... yo

Cole: That play didn't turn out so good...

*LE END OF PLAY...MAYBE...I GUESS.*

Firetail:oh...um...Kai? Why don't you go get some tissue.

Kai: okay...(leaves.)

Firetail: Okay guys, here is the next dare. Trick Kai into thinking Nya's dead (Flutters, Zane, and Jay can be sobbing histerically to make it more believable), have Nya dress up as a ghost and 'hunt' him for being a horrible brother. This can go on for as long as Firetail pleases. And Idk if I want it long, I feel bad for the little guy.

Kai:(comes back)

Jay:(literally crying. the thought of her dead did that ;/) KAI...NYA DIED

Kai:w-w-what?

Flutters and Zane:(crying. If you can give a good reason on what happen to make them cry,you are a genius. )

Garmadn:*unseen*(uses "back to life" mega weapon to turn Nya into a ghost)

Nya: KAIIIIIIIIIII...*Moans*

Kai: What? who said that?

Nya: IT'S...YOUR SISTERRRRRRR...

Kai: Nya?

Nya: I'VE COME...TO HAAAAUNT YOUUUUU...FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIIIIIFEEE...

Kai: WHAT? T-T WHATTTT?

Nya:(turns back into human) no, silly! I'm alive! *insert fat derp face here*

Kai:...dared to right?

Nya: YURP.

Firetail: Hm. Zane, imitate a celebrity. Here. WE'LL GO FARTHER THAN OOONNNEEEE! Do...JUSTIN BEIBER!

Zane:*in very high voice* BAYBEH BAYBEH BAYBEH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

Firetail:PITBULL!

Zane: DALEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Firetail: JENNIFER LOPEZ

Zane: DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY~

Firetail:..UHM UHM UHM SIMON COWELL

Zane: THAT'S RUBBISH

Firetail: OKAY OKAY that was good XD LAST DARE! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, switch personalities!

Dash:*softens her tone* OH I'm weak...i just wanna talk to animals...

Fluttershy:*energizes her tone* I...um...I like the wonder bolts! X3

Firetail: That's all! How was that game lloyd?

Lloyd: HARD. -_- VERYYY HARD -_-

Firetail: well. BYE!

Note- Hey guys! I have a YT And 2 DAs! Youtube- Dragonstarandfrofree Official Deviant Art- Crystalthepegasus Extra Deviant Art- Zanetehnindroid And has anyone heard of Sanjay and Craig? It's not that bad to be honest! :3 Bye! Peaceout! Send as many dares as you like!


	13. Chapter 13 Roller Coaster phobia

Firetail: HAI! HALLOW! HEY! WASSUP? This is the Ninjago Dare Show! :3

everyone: WHALE NAW

Firetail: First list from Random Ninjao Wizard Girl! WU! A question! Why do you use a staff as a walking cane, yet you can do a bunch of epic fighting moves?

Wu: Well...I don't often use it for a walking cane...it's just...sometimes...yah know.

Firetail:um...yeah...GARMADON YOU HAVE TO DRESS UP LIKE A CHICKEN AND DO TEH CHICKEN DANCE!

Garmadon: WHAT IN THE HECK IS THE CHICKEN DANCE.

Firetail: Just like...um...uhm...hmmm...flap your arms around like a crazy lunatic.

Garmadon: :/ (goes to change and comes back)

Firetail:AWWW! heehee...

Garmadon:(flaps arms around) BAWK BAWK IMMA CHICKEN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWAKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Firetail: OKAY...OKAY! XD Go take it off...

Garmadon: :) (goes to change)

Firetail: Hmmm...Misako has to bungee jump off a MEGA tall building.

Garmadon:*from another room* SAY WUT

Misako: Oh...um...sounds fun!

Garmadon:(peeks from door) That;s dangerous!

Misako: Get dressed!

Garmadon:oh..uh...right.

Firetail: So...yeah...I got a harness so...you'll be safe.

Garmadon:(gets dressed) I don't want her to get hurt! T-T

Misako: Dear, I'll be fine.

Garmadon: Are you sure? (makes puppy eyes)

Misako:Yes, I'll be fine.

Firetail:(carries Misako to the highest building. You know firetail has dragon wings.)

Misako:Is it strapped hard enough?

Firetail:YEPPERS! Ya ready?

Misako:yes. (jumps off building)

Everyone: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

Misako:(bounces) wheeee! X3

Firetail:(pulls her back up and takes her back) Okay...This is the last of Random Ninja Wizard Girl's dares. Go to Mega-Monster Amusement Park's biggest most extreme roller coaster, and see who screams the most. (I'm betting Flutters). Haha! Both Flutters AND her boyfriend would bust eardrums.

Zane and Flutters: I don't like roller coasters...

Firetail:hmm...Let it be a contest. Each will go in pairs, (for the sake of Flutters and Zane) But I will choose your pairs. Don't worry. IK who you guys would be okay going with. Hm...Last person rides with me. *thinks* hm...I'll be with Rainbow Dash. She divorced kai...

Kai:*insert a sad face HERE*

Firetail:mmmhhhm. Flutershy with Zane, Cole with Kai, Garmadon with Misako, Jay and Nya, Wu and Kozu, Lloyd and Dareth, Scales and Pythor. So, yep!

*later*

Firetail: Um...yeah...Zane and Fluttershy were REALLY loud. Who knew the quiet ones were THAT loud. Right guys?

Zane and Flutters:...

Firetail: Guys?

Both: uh...you're going to have to speak up.

Firetail:GUYYYYYYYSSSS?

Both:...Still can't hear you.

Firetail: They were so loud, they went deaf. Wow. I heard Garmadon has a... "roller coaster phobia."

Misako:mmmmmhmmmm.

Garmadon:(blushes)

Misako: Yeah, you were squirming so much you kicked me a couple of times.

Garmadon: sorry hun...

Firetail: Now for a dare from Wizard101. Lloyd, do you like scary games? If so, play Jeff the killer.

Lloyd: OKAY! (Plays)

*LAAAYYYYTAH*

Lloyd:(sits in a corner)

Firetail: aw... Well then! Bye!

Note- Notice that I post VERY often. Right when I get a review, I'll try to start. So check back often!


	14. Chapter 14 Cole drank lots of liquids

Firetail:HEYYYY WE ARE BAAAACKKK! We got a dare list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! Misako, EAT A SQUIRREL!

Misako:wh-wh-what?

Firetail: THAT. IS. TERRIBLE! Poor squirrel...wait...who was it who had the pet squirrel...Dareth?

Dareth:mmmhm. :( he died...

Firetail:*deep breath* go dig it up and bring it back.

Dareth:(digs it up and comes back) Mr. Chubby Chubbykinz was a good squirrel...

Firetail: A FAT one I might add...Well, dig in Misako...

Zane:yugh...I can't watch...

Fluttershy:*squeak*

Misako: FWEJHFWJDJQUSTYYUUJJJNNVVCCZXOOOPJFBBVHFNVMUJKSOAI KFM! *gags*

Garmadon:Hun, you okay? *hugs*

Misako:I'm fine...ugh...

Firetail: Oh...okay. OHHH THIS ONE'LL BE FUN COLE HAS TO CHUG DOWN A HOLE BOTTLE OF HOT SAUCE

Cole:(gets a bottle of hot scauce..) Well...here goes nothing.

Everyone: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

Firetail: You know, that line is so overused.

Everyone: yeah...

Cole:(Drinks whole thing) SOMEONE GET ME SOME COKE!

Firetail:(gives him a whole bottle of coke)

Cole:(drinks the whole thing)

Firetail: That...was...alot...of liquid.

Cole:Yeah...excuse me for a second...(runs to the restroom XD)

Firetail: WHALE THAN. Jay, you have to eat a bowl of dirt. (gives him a bowl of dirt :P )

Jay:(eats)

Firetail: Well? :I

Jay:*cough* OH GOSH THATS...*Cough* DRY.

Firetail:Okay then...

Cole:(comes back) WHAT DID I MISS

Firetail: Jay eating a bowl of dirt

Cole:...I've already seen him do that several times.

Jay:... :)

Firetail: GARMADON WRITE A SONG

Garmadon: Uh..okay...

Firetail: ZANE...YOU HAVE TO EAT A BANANA.

Zane: Just...eat a banana?

Firetail: yeah.

Zane:(eats a banana) :/

Firetail: KAI JUMP OFF THE BOUNTY WHEN IT IS HIGH IN THE AIR. (Takes Kai to the bounty and flies it 60,000,000 ft in the air)

Kai:okay...if i have to...(jumps off) HOLY- AHGHGHGHGHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG GGHHHHHHHHH

Firetail:(catches him before he hits the ground)

Kai:WOAH HO...OH...WHEW.

Firetail: LAST DARE! It's from TheNewNinja. Kai has to dress up like Raven.

Kai: 0-0 (Goes to change and comes back)

Everyone: XD

Firetail: Garmy...? Done with that song?

Garmadon: uh...sure. ( uses singing voice) IIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEE EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE. THE END.

Firetail:(claps and wipes tear) BEAUTEOUS. Well, that's all we got today!

Kai: This capey thing is weird T-T


	15. Chapter 15 Lloyds Milkshakes

Firetail: HELLO WELCOME! I'm going to give a few announcements. Okay, there was a problem with the FanFiction website yesterday, messing up the page. So, the dares yesterday were from AnnaJulian. I have tried to resolve this problem, but obviously the docs don't save made a Ninjago/Mlp dare fanfic! Send them some dares! Also, my sister has a fanfic account! She made one fanfic (witch I typed for her, but she made) She doesn't like ninjago, but she made a fanfic about it anyway. If you wanna read, Her user name is Catsup12 and he fanfic is Nya and Jay Crazy Effects. I have to admit, I couldn't stop laughing. Also, have you ever been made fun of because you like ninjago? The first day of school last year, We had to write 2 truths, and one false about ourselves. I decided to be tricky...I was wearing pink, so one said "I like pink" and another said "I like Ninjago" and the other one isnt important :/ EVERYONE SAID THE NINJAGO ONE and i was like...srsly? One of my friends was literally laughing...and kinda made fun of it. That was the only time anything happened cuz i like ninjago... I really expected more. I laugh when I am made fun of because of ponies and ninjas. So, that's it for announcements, now for dares!

Garmadon:That was ALOT of announcements.

Firetail:I noticed :I but they are important...at least a little. Now for dares from Random Ninja Wizard Girl (please tell me the website aint messed up again) Jay, you have o participate in a rodeo.

Jay:Say WHAAAAT

Firetail: Um...this'll be interesting.

Jay:(goes to rodeo)

announcer:First up...JAY WALKER

Jay:(gets on bull, and right when in starts, the bull sen him a flying into the air, and he runs back)

Firetail:Nya, enter a pageant.

Nya:Oh...I hate pageants!

Firetail:do the dare!

Nya:(enters a pageant...with some help from Fluttershy. :) )

(LAYTER...

announcer:THE WINNER IS...NYA!

Nya:Really!?

announcer:no.

Nya: :( (leaves)

firetail: :\ now for a dare list from Haleytherainbowtaco. Nya, Go to rarity and apologize. Haven't we done that?

Nya:IdK (goes to rarity)

Rarity:what do YOU want?

Nya:look Im sorry. It was a dare for this dare show an-

Rarity:yeah okay. Sure...

Nya:(hugs) you are my favorite pony

Rarity:(hugs back) Okay. I forgive you.

Nya:(leaves)

Firetail: Okay, Kai, Kai: Run outside in your underwear, find a random guy, glomp him, yell "OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!", then ask for his autograph.

Kai: Rlly people?

Firetail:these are good dares!

Kai: *insert not amused face here*

Firetail:*insert troll face here*

Kai:(goes outside and glomps random guy) OMG IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!

guy:Im just a hotdog man...don't hurt me...!

Kai:BUT IM YOUR BIGGEST FAAAAAAN!

Guy:(runs) GET AWAY FROM ME!

Firetail:XD Garmadon, talk into a banana as if it were a phone.

Garmadon:(gasps) RING RING RING RING RING RING RING BANANA PHONE!

Firetail:(gives him a banana)

Garmadon:*imitates phone ring* (picks up banana) LOL HELLO...YES...YAH I WANT ONE LARGE CHEESE PIZZA...BRUH I AINT TELLING YOU WERE TO DELIVER IT...NO THIS IS NOT A PRANK CALL...DONT HANG UP!...he hung up.

Firetail:that was...believable. Pythor, put on a Barney costume, go outside and yell "HEY KIDS! BARNEY'S GOT FREE CANDY IN HIS VAN!"

Skales:He attempted this once. With Lloyd. And it worked.

Lloyd:...IM ON A SUGAR HIGH! WHEEEEWW!

Pythor:...Yes and I'll attempt it again...with different children. (Puts on Barney costume and goes to the middle of the village in a van) HEY KIDS! BARNEY HAS FREE CANDY IN HIS VAAAANNNN!

Kids:(jump in the van) CANDY WHERE'S THE CANDY

Parents:WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Pythor:(pushes kids out and leaves)

Firetail:XD This next one is funny. Especially now that Lloyd is on a sugar to the mall wearing a bikini singing the song "milkshakes" (I haven heard this song in forever and it came on the radio this morning XD)

Lloyd:(eyes are all swirly and bright, and he's all hyper XD) OKAYY! I'LL GLADY GO :D

Firetail:He gets it from his dad.

Garmadon:wait...What?

Firetail:Yeah, you have been sugar high way more times than Lloyd.

Garmadon:well...um...

Lloyd:(goes to mall in a bikini) MAH MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEYRE LIKE, IT'S BETTAH THAN YAWS YOUR RIGHT, IT'S BETTAH THAN YAWS I COULD TEACH YOU-

Shoppers:(stop and stare)

Lloyd:I AM BRONYYYY! (Leaves)

Firetail: 0-0 Zane, play monster tale (most underrated DS game EVER!) Hmm...Im gonna look that up...this looks weird. Kinda reminds me of Fossil Fighters, witch was a great game...This does looks like...something a 3 year old would be playing. So it's underrated?

Zane:(reads reviews an stuff what it's about and...yah know.) This looks like barf...

Firetail:yeah... Well go ahead and play it..we'll continue dares. From Ninjagosbiggestfan, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have to read "Pattycakes" GOSH I READ THIS it is creepy in a weird way.

Flutters and dash: okay.(start reading)

(LAYYYTAAAHHH)

Flutters and dash: THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN OMG ACK

Firetail:creepy...

Fluttershy:(hugs zane)

Firetail:How was the game, Zane?

Zane:uh...how to I put this...It's like...JANK.

Firetail:(giggles) It's...JANK?

Zane:(nods)

Firetail: heh! Okay, thats it! See you guys next time!


	16. Chapter 16 Teen Ninjas GO!

Firetail:HEY YA'LLLLLL! Back the dares! First list is from Thenewninja! Kai has to dress like raven for the whole chapter

Kai: COME ON.

Firetail: GO. SHOOOO!

Kai:(changes and comes back)

Firetail: Zane you have to act like cyborg...hm...let's make that...a whole chapter long X3

Zane: great. just great.

Firetail: Um...Nya had to eat Cole's chili.

Nya: WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cole:(gives her chili) Gordon Ramsay taught me a little so it should be FINE.

Nya:(tastes) ACK BLAHGH (Gags) IT'S TERRIBLE

Cole: :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Firetail: Lloyd has to use his ninja power and act like starfire and he must fly around on fluttershy while shooting bolts at kai as raven...

Lloyd: Okay ^-^

Zane: Well, I aught to say something... I LIKE PIE :D...But wheres mah pie buddy? -_-

Lloyd;(on fluttershy and shoots at kai) YEAHHHHH!

Kai: T-T

Firetail:cole must sing the ninjago theme song (you know "the weekend whip")

Cole:(sings it...terribly.)

Everyone: U DYING RAT

Firetail: This is from a guest. everyone must play ninjago battles and see why it is rated 4/10 stars. Well then. I haven't tried but I heard it wasn't good. (everyone plays it and time passes)

All: THAT. WAS. TERRIBLE.

Firetail: MMMMHHMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMM. Zane, you are terrible at cyborg.

Zane: WHEN I SAY I WANT YOU SAY PIE I WANT! :3

Firetail: PIE!

Zane: I WANT!

Firetail: PIE! X3 Well, that's it! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17 Garmadon is Polly pocket

Firetail:Hay! This is the Ninjago dare show! I guess this is one dare...idk lol. But I have a message from Raven from teen ... mer... Gawd... Kai... as my... Fave... character... from... Teen Titans... ohmahgawd... jgywjysgyfuciygviugvkjhvouygluyfluyfkuhvluhvkuhvlu yvoytc oytfpyfof*passes out* (after I wake up) KAI! DON'T YOU SAY A WORD, I REPEAT, W-O-R-D, ABOUT RAVEN'S CAPE! *slaps... hard* I will seriously tell her to come kill you! *points finger at him accusingly* (I can't call her in real life, tho... I wish I COULD... T-T) Well,... that makes me want to... JAY! GO DRESS UP AS STARFIRE AND YOU HAVE TO TALK LIKE HER FOR 7 CHAPTERS! *points finger accusingly at Jay*Can Waven (Raven) come? Pwease? Fwuttershy (fluttershy) and Wainbow Dash (rainbow dash) came... So can Waven? (Seriously... she is my favorite character!) Se (she) alsow (also) needs to put Kai in his pwace for saying hew cape is weiwd! (Weird)

Firetail:Okay...so ...7 chapters is a pretty long time...And I'll think about it. Lots of you like teen titans. But remember. I can't do everyone. This IS a ninjago dare how after all. But, i will let you dare Raven for only one chapter. Just for now.

Jay:(gulps) 7...CHAPTERS?

Firetail:(shrugs) Come to think about...Zane talks like starfire XD

Zane: -_-

Jay:okay. :/ (This is way to long. Will it be okay if it were only 1 chappie? I want the lovable goofball...)

Firetail: Next two are from , what happened to your mom?

Cole:...she...she...ate something I cooked. (Cries)

Firetail:(hugs Cole) awwwww poor coley! Next, Everyone has to say one thing they like about Kai, AND THEY HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THEY MEAN IT, because I can tell the difference. :P

Jay:Oh yeah gotta talk like star fire...THE..UH...HIS WONDERFUL...UHM HIS...HAIR.

Firetail:Star fire jay is going to be the most annoying thing I have ever experienced. But, Kais hugs are nice.

Zane:...uh...he's..uh...sometimes...he tells...good jokes?

Firetail: You don't have a sense of humor.

Zane:uh...so...he's...a good friend ^-^

Cole: NO FOR REAL HE IS MAH HOME BOIIII!

Garmadon: He gives me someone to annoy.

Firetail: :P

Nya:He's my brother.

Wu:He is my student...

Firetail:okay then. Now a dare list from MadelineTravis9! Jay, make a machine that multiplies you, and break it so it keeps makin clones and copies of you.

Jay:yes, I guess I could. (Makes one rather quickly, starts it up, then breaks it, making many copies of him and won't stop.)

Fireail:Reminds me, guys. Please stop with the Teen Titan dares. It's getting annoying. so for ONLY the next chapter, RaBen can be dared. After then, stop. Please. I like teen titans and all, but please don't.

Jay:What am I going to do with all of me's?! (breaks his star fire character)

Jay #43:LET'S GO DIE!

Jay:#67: YES. LET'S!

Jay:Guys! No! I can't let you die!

Jay #976:He's right. We are alive. It is a gift.

Jay #421:Let's still jump off the cliff!

all:YEAHHHHHH!

Jay:Go ahead. -_-

all:(jump off a cliff)

Jay:well then. (Gets back into his star fire character)

Firetail: :/ Cole, act Emo.

Cole:(cuts himself) Awwww heck, WHY DID I DO THAT

Firetail:... Kai, watch Cabin Fever 2.

Kai:uh..okay?

(a few hours later..)

Kai:EWWWW EWWW EWWW DX

Firetail: :3 aww. Now...a GREAT list from GoAheadIDareYa! First, Cole, tell us hout your cooking lessons from Gordon Ramsay went!

Cole:HE CUSSED AT ME MORE THAN I HAVE EVER HEARD! It really was a kitchen nightmare...

Firetail:XD Kai, watch dora for six hours and give a basic summary on the show.

Kai:WHAT WHAT

Firetail:there's the Tv room. It's hot a comfy couch in there so...you'll be comfy.

Kai:okay...(Goes into room, and dora comes on)

Firetail: Nya, you must stay in a closet with pythor. He may do anything he wants, exempt eat you. (pushes them both in the closet and turns on a hidden camera)

Nya: (rolls eyes)

Pythor: (farts)

Nya:Yugh! Let me out!

Firetail:...okay then. Zane flip on your humor switch. (Note- Did ou know that I am always listening to pop music while writing my dare stories? Rigjt now, it's Macklemore's new song X3 )

Zane:well, alright. (flips it on)

Firetail:Watch this guys...Zane, guess what?

Zane:What? :D

Firetail:WENIS. (Note- a wenis is the skin on your elbow -_-)

Zane:(laughing so flipping hard)

Firetail: :/ see that. Garmadon, you have to dress up like Polly pocket :|

Garmadon:WUT

Fluttershy:how 'bout the high tips from last time?

Garmadon:YES they light up :3

Firetail:Kay then...

Zane:(still laughing)

Firetail:Zane it wasn't hat funny.

Zane:XD

Firetail: :/

Garmadon:(Comes back) This is the worst thing I have ever experienced...other than ponies.

Firetail:Jay, build a machine that can shrink people, so we can shrink Garmadon!

Jay:okay!

(Later)

Jay:(finishes and shrinks Garmadon)

Garmadon:!

Firetail:AWWW! SO KAWAII!

Cole:(picks him up by the shirt) Haha!

Garmadon:(bites Coles finger)

Cole:oww! Hey isn't his saliva poisonous?

Garmadon:Yes. It is.

Cole:HOLY-

Firetail: Wu, you have to act like Garmadon's teenage self.

wu:okay...this'll be easy. He was just like ones today.

Firetail:Really? Like...GANGSTA?

Wu:um..well, yeah. he was rapping before it was cool.

Firetail: 0-0 woah.

Wu:okay...SUP BRUH WHATCHA DOIN? SIKE. WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, BRUH?

Firetail: 0-0 WHALE THAN.

Kai:Gomes back from watching Dora)

Zane:HAY KAI GUESS WHAT

Kai:what?

Zane:(giggles) WENIS!

Kai:eww...that didnt sound right.

Firetail: now give us a summary.

Kai:a girl who tries to teach you simple Spanish, while a monkey follows her around.

Firetail:...um...yeah. Zane is goin flipping INZANE bacau se of that one word i said. That humor switch really does work.

Jay:YES QUITE!

Firetail:(opens closet and holds nose) You guys can get out now.

Pythor:(slithers out)

Nya:(flops out)

Firetail:Yugh...Nya have you been blowing it up in there?!

Nya: /)_- Take another guess.

Firetail:...don't blame it on pythor!

Pythor:(snickers)

Nya: :|

Zane:...wenis :D

Firetail:(turns off Zane's funny switch)

Zane:agh. My head hurts...

Garmadon:(gets his regular clothes on and turns back to normal size)

Fireatail:(hugs Garmadon) That's all we have for today! Bye! (Note- these are normally done and published by 11:30 or 12:00 Pm eastern standard time.)


	18. Chapter 18 Veggicondrai

Firetail: HEY EVERYONE! I have an announcement. I'm okay with a few truths. But, truths are still not allowed. I want you to tone it down. It's not everyone. It's one person. Not saying who, and they probably didn't know, but I've had lots of dares sent it. That's good. But, to this one person, I can't have THAT many questions. I'm sorry, but I can't work on this all day. I have 3 fan fictions to update including this one, and I try to update everyday, but that is WAY to much to work with. I can do a few, but all of those is too much. I have like, 16 other dares for today. So, without further a do, lets get started. And by the way, it's confusing how to spell Dareth or Skales's name. In both a book and closed captioning on tv, It is spelled, SCALES. I always thought it was with a K. Plus, it looks cooler. :D Dareth, is very confusing. I'm going to have to keep looking. BUT LET'S KEEP GOING! NOW FOR SOME DARES FROM A GUEST! Skales and Pythor must eat a ton of veggies.

Pythor: Disgusting!

Skales: Are you ssssserious?

Firetail:(gives them a plate of vegetables) I'm sure you'll like the corn. It's buttery :D

Skales: hm. Probably wouldn't hurt. (eats corn whole and hacks and coughs)

Firetail: Skales!

Skales: I'm fine...the corn is HARD!

Firetail: You don't eat it like that! You eat off of it!

Pythor: (noms) it's hard...sssssimply too hard.

Firetail: hm...let's try some uncooked baby carrots...

Skales:(noms) HOW DO YOU HUMANSSSSS EAT THIS STUFF?

Firetail: Well, me and Zane are not particularly human, neither really is Garmadon...and we eat vegetation. And hey look, i'm a lion/dragon. I'm eating vegetation. And Kozu, yeah he don't eat veggies.

Pythor: Thissss is revolting.

Firetail: What's revolting is what you did in the closet yesterday.

Pythor:...point taken.

Firetail: Eat ALL THEM VEGGIES! XD Next dare, Garmadon and Misako, 7 minutes in heaven.

Garmadon:OH HECK YEAH, BABE GET IN THIS CLOSET (shoves Misako in closet and get in with her and shuts teh door X3)

Firetail:...I don't think I can trust him with our content rating.

(7 minutes later...)

Firetail: ALRIGHT get out of the closet.

Garmadon and Misako:(flop out of closet, blushing.)

Firetail: 0-0 Now, Misako and Wu, 7 minutes in heaven.

Misako and Wu: (get in closet)

(seven minutes later)

Firetail: Seven minutes up.

Misako and Wu: (come out) That was boring.

Firetail: Jay and Nya, your turn!

Jay and Nya:(go in closet)

(ANOTHER. SEVEN. MINUTES. LATER)

Firetail: GET OUT.

Jay: Wow. That puzzle was more fun than last time.

Nya: Porcupine Parade! 4,000 pieces! (If you know where this came from, you are a genius.)

Firetail: :/ Kai has to sing Tobuscus's I Can Swing My Sword! I was waiting for this one!

Kai: Do you like my sword, sword?  
Sword, my diamond sword, sword

You can not afford, 'ford  
Ford, my diamond sword, sword  
Even if you could, could  
I have a patent!

No one else can make a sword  
Exactly in this manner, manner  
Welcome to my manor, manor  
I ca ca ca canna canna

Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword  
Whenever I get bored, bored  
I can swing my sword, sword  
I can swing my sword, sword!

Once I hit the floor boards  
But I had it restored  
And it was expensive  
But it was a write off!

Swinging is my business  
And by that I mean swinging swords  
you can not not ignore  
Do you like my sword?

Ha!

That was retorical  
You know I am the oracle  
I know you like my sword  
It's made of freakin' diamonds

If you don't you're lying  
But that would be fine  
Because it is awesome  
And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword  
Cuz I am the lord, lord

Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!

Firetail: ^.^ Now Cole and Lloyd...sing Safety Torch :D (Instead of saying tim, it says Lloyd X3)

Cole:Look at little Lloyd,Lloyd, sleeping so soundly.  
WAKE UP LLOYD, WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER?!  
Don't be scared, Lloyd, or he'll eat you.  
Monsters smell fear.  
Lucky for you, I got a  
SAFETY TORCH!  
Put it on your porch, make a  
SAFETY PORCH!  
Put it in the hallway.  
SAFETY TORCH!  
Scare the monsters away.  
SAFETY TORCH!  
That'll be 50 bucks.

Lloyd:But my house is on fire.

Cole:Lloyd, Lloyd, things are looking grim grim,  
But lucky for you you,  
I have come with a solution!  
It's your lucky day!

SAFETY WATER!  
Put it in a bucket.  
SAFETY WATER!  
Pour it on the fire!  
SAFETY WATER!  
Maybe make a bubble bath.  
SAFETY WATER!  
First one's on the house.

Lloyd:Ha ha ha. I see what you did there. First one's on the house.

Cole:Ha ha ha, yeah. Just the first one though, but it took quite a few,  
so those, plus all the safety torches.

Lloyd:No!

Cole:So that'll be... let's just call it... 500 bucks.

Lloyd:I don't have 500 bucks!

Cole:Oh, that's fine! I'll bill your parents. (Garmy won't be very happy :/ )

Lloyd:NO!

Cole:Thanks for your time, go on back to sleep. Have a good night.

Lloyd:My parents are gonna kill me.

Firetail:THAT WAS GREAT! Now for...some...truths. From Raven from Teen Titans. And yes, I know that's you alyssa. I went to your page X3 Btw guys, no one can be killed on this show. Sure eaten, but they'll live. Okay...all the questions. no time to copy and paste. Raven, just give me answers in order.

Raven:(in her gloomy voice) sure... Starfire, terrible, fine, nobody, yes, stupid, VERY stupid, they're idiots, no, yes, and yes.

Firetail: 0-0 no more reviews like that, i one is from a guest. Lloyd! You get to break dance! And...I'll pick location...In Mcdonalds. This is gonna rock.

Lloyd:(goes to Mcdonalds with a boombox and plays some rap music, and breakdances)

People: Wat the...

Manager: Get. The. Heck. out.

Lloyd:(leaves :( )

Firetail:This one is from Ninjacow. Now skales. Eat Lloyd.

Skales: Yessss! Sssssomething other than your filthy vegetation! (Eats Lloyd)

Garmadon and Misako: 0o0

Skales:*burp* Excuse me ^.^

Garmadon:...hey Misako? Wanna go back to the closet?

Misako: Please.

Firetail:Next one is from Ninjagosbiggestfan. Jay and Kai have to sing "looks like I got me a friend" from the movie The pebble and the penguin, with Jay as Hewbie and Kai as Rocko. Hm...Idk what this is. ...WHAT IS THIS. It looks cute tho X3

Kai and Jay: Look how we get along together, I think it's great the way we blend, You've tried to be as tough as leather, But now I see that's just pretend, We'll find our way through stormy weather, Just you and me right to the end, Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather, And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend, Now you go

Look how we get along together (You are incredibly annoying), I think it's great the way we blend (You're like a bone stuck in my throat), You've tried to be as tough as leather (This isn't something I'm enjoying), But now I see that's just pretend (I should have left you on that boat), We'll find our way through stormy weather (You want a friend? Go find a snail!), Just you and me right to the end (Or better yet, Killer Whale!), Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather (Don't call me buddy!), And, gee, it looks like I got me a friend (Uh uh! Not me!), Now you try!

When you're a rebel you're a rebel (you really like me, just admit it), You don't go finding friends to like (Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath), Why don't you pack your blasted pebble (Quit it, admit it!), And take yourself a healthy hike! (But you know, you're gonna cause my death!), They don't have penguins up in Juneau (It's getting dark...), Why don't you go and start a trend! (G-g-g-goodbye Rocko), Alright then! I kinda sorta maybe you know... You mean you like me? A little, You mean it? Don't push it! Oh, looks like I got me a friend!

Firetail:...BEAUTEOUS. This one is from Jean. Kozu or Garmy can bully Kai around. Poor Kai...WELP. GARMY IT IS. GARMY...GARMY? WHERE DID HE GO?

Zane:*sigh* He's in the closet.

Firetail: -.-' Garmy!

Garmadon:(opens door) WAT WAT WAT?

Firetail: Bully this dude.

Garmadon:(looks at kai for a while, then just slaps him)

Kai:(whimpers)

Firetail: Um...close enough? (hugs kai) well then. Next, is a dare from Thenewninja. Kai has to watch Barney for 5 hours.

Kai: Why me? T-T (Goes to a room and watches barney)

(5 hours later)

Kai: 0-0'

Firetail:...Kai?

Kai: I will never think of dinosaurs the same way again.

Firetail: Now for a list from GoAheadIDareYa! Jay, use that machine from last time to shrink Pythor, and put him in actual rubber polly pocket clothing! (reminds me of my pythor paper child on my DA Account X3)

Jay:(shrinks pythor and puts him in the rubber clothes)

Pythor: This is very uncomfortable, I must ssssssay!

Firetail:But ur adorable! :3 Next one is for Nya! : Sneak a photo of Slenderman into Sensei's sandwich. Here is the sandwich. Kinda messed up, sorry. [#\] Haha! Yay they even sent us the sandwich!

Nya:(sneaks a photo in and gives the sandwich to wu)

Wu:(eats) Ugh that tasted nasty.

Firetail: Wu, you ate slender man.

Wu: WHAT. WHAT. WHAT IN THE BUTT.

Firetail: um...yeah...moving on...This one is for Cole. kiss Rachael Ray. Don't worry, she is MUCH nicer than Ramsay.

Cole:(kisses her)

Firetail: awkward...i guess. WU. ACT LIKE YODA. HECK YEAH.

Wu: Hmmm Mean you are.

Firetail: Nag,nag,nag. Garmadon, act like dora! :D

Garmadon:(stands still for a while, then goes up to Zane) WHERE'S THE MOUNTAIN?!

Zane: I...i don't know, man.

Garmadon: I SAID, WHERE IS THE MOUNTAIN!?

Zane: I don't know!

Garmadon: WHERE! IS! THE! MOUNTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIN!?

Zane: IDK!

Garmadon: Oh. There's the mountain!

Zane: 0-0

Firetail: That was wonderful. LAST DARE. Zane, Print your full name clearly on a sticky note and stick it to the back of the strictest person you know.

Zane:(grabs a pen and clearly writes his name IN PRINT on a sticky note and then looks around)

Firetail: What is the purpose of this dare anyway...OH RITE. IT'S RANDOM. AND RANDOM IS GREAT. SEND SOME RANDOM THINGS LIKE THIS PEOPLE XD

Zane:(puts it on Garmadon) Can I go home now?

Firetail: yeeeeeee Nope. BYE GUYS!

Garmadon:(is slouched over and just looks at Zane with an evil look, but doesnt do anything)

Zane: XS


	19. Chapter 19

Firetail:Hey! I have an announcement. It's a good one. Don't worry. Chapter 20 will be a CONTEST CHAPTER! This time, send in Dare contests. Such as: Tim vs. Billy, something contest. See there? It can only be the characters that ou are allowed to dare. NO OC'S or ME! Why not me? That's because witch ever character wins...WILL HOST THE NEXT CHAPTER! Got it? I'll do this every five chapters from now on. SO FIRST DARE...is from a guest! Zane hla to be tickle tortured for the rest of the chapter! Ohhhh! I LOVE this dare! Wait...Zane isn't ticklish... :( wait...FUNNY SWITCH WILL FIX THAT.

Zane: :/ No, I'm ticklish.

Firetail:whenever I tickle you, you don't react.

Zane:HAHA. Yeah.

Firetail: :/ (tickles Zane)

Zane:(giggling...and it sounds like a baby. :/ )

Firetail:awww! Fluttershy, tickle him with this feather for the rest of the chapter.

Fluttershy:(takes feather) Okay!

Firetail:Another from a Guest! (And OMG I saw this episode yesterday!) I dare pythor and skales to enact a scene from one of the first episodes! it is the one with Lloyd's AWSOME treehouse built by his temporary hypnobrai slaves. (pythor will be snake, skales will be lloyd) and must reappeared with switched roles.

Skales:hey, you! hold up that sign!

Pythor: *holds up a sign that says: NO NINJA (or girls) ALLOWED*

Skales: *pulls lever*

Pythor: *falls down trap door while still holding sign*

Skales: *yells down hole* BOOBY TRAP!

(REPEAT WITH SWAPPED ROLES)

Pythor:hey, you! hold up that sign!

skales:*holds up a sign that says: NO NINJA (or girls) ALLOWED*

Pythor:*pulls lever*

Skales:*falls down trap door while still holding sign*

Pythor: *yells down hole* BOOBY TRAP!

Firetail: :P well then. Now a dare from Sandersonlover21. Pythor does seven minutes in heaven with them, and everyone wales plays slender. OH I LOVE SLENDER! But...has anyone ever played "Insert title here?" It's weird. And btw, you read the previous chapters with Pythor and Nya seven mminutes in heaven right? Nasty. (song I'm listening to now- Blurre!This song reminds me of Garmy, don't ask why.) Sandeesonlover21, you will be called SL21.

Pythor and SL21:(get stuffed into the closet)

Pythor: *isnt amused*

Everyone:(plays slender, followed by a scared Fluttershy and Zane)

Firetail: ...THAT WAS FUN!Now for a dare list from GoAheadIDareYa! Cole: Burn this FANTASTIC Buddy Valastro (aka Cake Boss) cake. [**] (lol now I'm listening to In the End by Lincoln Park ^.^) And YAY CAKE BOSS! XD

Cole:(burns it and sobs) IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!

Firetail: Misako: If you believe that Ninjago Spinoff type shows will begin in July, hit yourself with a metal detector. If not, hit yourself with two. (Note: I was on Wikipedia and on the Ninjago page it said this SQUEE!)

Misako:Spinoffs? WHAT?

Firetail:THEY SAID THT ON THE PAGE? (Looks it up) that's weird...

Misako:Idk what that means tho!

Firetail:(hits her with a metal detector) OH WELL THAN! Garmadon, you have to dress up like an American Girl doll, wig included.

Garmadon:SON OF A-

Firetaik:Nope! We have a strict content rating, Mister. So you can't say that! (Giggles)

Zane:(laughing crazily, still being tickle attacked by Fluttershy)

Firetail:Go on! (Listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons :) )

Garmadon:(leaves)

Firetail: Nya, try surfing! Oh, this'll be funny.

Nya:(gets on her bikini *enter love struck Jay here* and goes to the beach)

Firetail:haha! This is gonna rock.

Nya:(keeps fallinofffffffffff)

(In teh closet)

Pythor:I would eat you, but why did you want to play seven minutes in heaven with you?

SL21:I don't know :I

Pythor:You know, Garmadon and Misako DID IT in here.

SL21: 0-0

(Back to the REAL WORLD)

Nya:(comes back, wet)

Firetail:Garmy you look nice today! Or should I say...SAIGE? (We've all seen that retarded commercial.)

Garmadon:Yeah yeah, thanks.

Firetail:(hugs Garmadon) okay, Kai, build a boat out of duct tape and USE IT!

Kai: 0-0 (build boat and goes to river)

Firetail: Lol this is gunna be HILARIOUS

Kai:(gets in boat, and automatically the whole thing sinks)

Firetail:lol. Fluttershy, stop the tickle attack for a second. Zane, act like an angry teenage girl.

Zane:Okay...I'll try...DAD STOP LOOKING AT ME MOM GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU R ALL LOSERS WHEN DO I GET MY ALLOWANCE WHY CAN'T I WEAR SHORT SHORTS?

Firetail:Well played. FLUTTERSHY CONTINUE THE TICKLE ATTACK

Fluttershy:(continues, followed by a crazily laughing Zane)

Firetail:Jay...oppan gangnam style? I THINK I KNOW WHAT THT MEEEANS

Jay:(does Gangnam style like a boss)

Firetail:That's it guys! Remember to SEND IT COMPETITIONS NOT DARES!

SL21:(gets out of closet with Pythor)

Firetail:...REMEMBER. COMPETITIONS, NO DAREEZ!


	20. Chapter 20 BATTLE TO BE HOST

firetail:HAAAAYYYY! Just wanna thank you for giving me all these dares, and for helping me get to the 20th chapter! Here's a few things about me- favorite songs for now- Thrfit Shop, Blurred Lines, and Ceiling Can't hold us, and Radio songs always remind me of Garmadon...hm. Favorite Ninjago Characters- Zane, Skales, and Garmadon. Favorite dare given so far- I think I'm going with Garmadon acting like Ice King. That one was good. Favorite video game- Super Smash Brothers Brawl! :) Planned last Dare Ninjago story- Probably 50 th chapter, or...100th chapter. Idk yet. Just maybe. So...THANK YOU ALL! I have a YT and a DA A. Well guys. Youtube- Dagonstarandfrofree (this account is old, but I still post and use it.) Deviant art- (official page) Crystalthepegasus. (backup) Zanetehnindroid. Okay...I talk ALOT on here don't I? Let's get started. Froster6 wants to see which ninja can hold itheoretical laughter longest while being tickled.

ninjas: Oh gosh

(Firetail tickles them all, jay laughing most) Hmmm Cole you win.

Cole:YAY.

Firetail:STATS! Cole has 1 point Next contest is from Amberdiamonsword. Dareth vs Zane, who can listen to tobuscus "I can swing my sword" the longest? (puts headphones with the song playing) I love this song! 3

(TIME PASSES...)

Zane: C:

Dareth:(throws headphones on the ground) this is lame.

Firetail:...okay then! STATS! Cole and Zane have one point! Hm...this one is also from Amberdiamondsword. How about a fart/tickle contest?

all:Ewwwwww

Firetail:I have had enough tickling for these two chapters...and yeah I know it's disturbing. I guess I have to choose the victim. I was private mars sagging Thenewninja about this, (I had no clue who to use) and they suggested...ZANE and I suggested FLUTTERSHY!

All but flutters and Zane:THIS IS GONNA BE GOOOOOD!

Zane and flutters:(blushing) Oh...dear...um...no...

Firetail:Wait...Zane can you even do that?

Zane: Do you really think I'd want to explain that?

Firetail:um...no...

Fluttershy:is this nesessary?

Firetail:Wouldnt want to upset your fans, now would you? They want you to be brave..!

fluttershy:oh...um...I...uh...

Firetail:(opens Zane's panel)

Zane:uh...what are you doing?

Firetail:(looks at all the switches on panel)

Zane:(squeaks)

Firetail:...

Zane:it's uncomfortable...

Firetail:(flips a few switches, making Zane go a little crazy, but flips them all off) hm...

Zane:...

Firetail:what does this button do?

Zane:That controls my vacuum tube.

Firetail:What if I press it?

Zane:I advise you not to...

Firetail: :I

Zane:...

Firetail:(presses anyway! *trolololololol...*)

Zane:(farts?)

Firetail: Lol! found it!

Zane:(blushes)

Firetail: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Um...*squeak*

Garmadon:HERE. (Picks up fluttershy) Just squeeze her.

Firetail: oh...(Grabs flutters and squeezes)

Fluttershy:...

Firetail: Maybe I'm not squeezing hard enough.. (squeezes harder)

Fluttershy: Ow...

Firetail: Whoops. Well, Flutters, you give up...?

Fluttershy: Um...yes...

Firetail: OKAY! Stats- Cole- 1 Zane-2! So far, Zane's winning. And thank you AmberDiamondSword! I luv cookies! And...sorry Zane ^.^ At least you got a point...

Zane: -.-

Firetail:(hugs Zaney) Okay...next... a list of competitions from Ninjagosbiggestfan. Kai vs Cole: They have to play puncheees and see who wins (And yes, I watch regular show) I LOVE REGULAR SHOW!

Kai:(punches Cole)

Cole:(punches Kai)

Kai:(punches Cole)

(LATER...)

Cole:(Punches Kai)

Kai:(holding arm) That's it. I give up!

Firetail:Well then. STATS! Cole and Zane are TIED! (Hides everyone except jay and lloyd in a different room) Next, Jay vs Lloyd, who can play a better prank? READY SET GO...(brings everyone else back)

Jay: (hides under the couch...in which Pythor is sitting on...)

Lloyd:(goes in a room and hides one arm in his shirt, and fake cries)

Garmadon: IS THAT LLOYD? (Runs to the room) LLOYD ARE YOU OKAY?

Lloyd: Dad, I cut my arm off...(forces himself to cry)

Garmadon: What?! How'd you cut off your arm?

Lloyd: *sniff* Well, I hid my arm, in my shirt. (pulls his arm back out)

Garmadon: Don't scare me like that again! That was SICK!

Lloyd: XD

Jay:(yanks pythors tail)

Pythor: What? Who's there?

Jay:(peeps from under the couch) HI!

Pythor:(screams)

Firetail: XD I think Lloyd won! STATS- Lloyd- 1 point. Cole and Zane- 2 Next, Zane vs. Nya: Who fights better?

Zane:*gulp*

Firetail: Zane, you fight more than her!

Zane:You can't hit a girl...

Firetail: Dude, you've been learning from the WRONG masters. You CAN hurt a girl...

Zane: oh.

(time passes, i hate fight scenes.)

Firetail: Nya wins!

Zane: don't hurt me...

Firetail: Lloyd and Nya with 1, Zane and Cole with 2! Last one on ninjagosbiggestfan's list, Garmadon vs. Pythor..who's more evil? Hmm... Let's settle this, by letting you guys talk about how evil they are, and just watch them fight...

Pythor: At least I know what I'm doing...

Garmadon: AT LEAST I HAVE LEGS.

Pythor:*gasp* YOU TAKE THAT BACK

Garmadon: NO.

Pythor: UM...UR STUPID

Garmadon: I'M NOT STUPID

Pythor: YES U ARE

Garmadon: NO I'M NOT! UR STUPID

Pythor: I MADE UR SON THINK I WAS HIS FRIIIIIEND IT GROWS IN YO FAMILY DON'T IT?

Garmadon:WELL...YOU DIED.

Pythor: oh.

Firetail: Garmadon...wins? okay, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Nya have 1, and zane and cole have 2. Next is a competition list from GoAheadIDareYa. First, Jqy vs. Kai, who can eat the most hotdogs?

Jay and Kai: OOOH YES (OH MY GOSH I RLLY AM EATING HOTDOGS RITE NOW)

Firetail: Blah blah blah, go.

Jay and Kai: OM NOM NOM BARLHHSG JOJ DNJFDNFMS OM NOM NOM

(Time passes...)

Firetail: KAI U WIN Stats- Garmy, Lloyd, Kai and Nya have one, cole and Zane have 2...next, Cole vs. Zane: Who can give the best comedy routine about Hot Pockets? Well, I think this is what you're talking about- video-clips/siqxe7/stand-up-jim-gaffigan-hot-pocke t-

(ZANE AND COLE DO THAT ROUTINE ...ZANE WITH HIS FUNNY SWITCH ON TROLOLOLOL)

Firetail: yeah Zane wins... -Kai, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Nya have 1, cole has 2, Zane has 3. MAN IF ZANE WINS, THE NEXT DARE SHOW WILL BE BOOORRRRIIIING. Next one... -_- Lloyd vs Misako, who can read the most boring book?

Misako: OH I LOVE BOOKS.

Lloyd: NO WAY!

Firetail:...Misako wins. Blahblahblah not putting stats, im rushing myself. Garmadon vs. Wu, who can do spinjitsu longest? READY SET GO WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Garmy and Wu:(spinninnigngnigin spinininiinnniiiining they are flipping spinning...the more i say it the more retarded it sounds.)

Wu:(falls) Uhhhh Im gonna be sick...

Firetail: Well, don't get sick on the floor old man.

Garmadon:(snickers)

Firetail: So far, lots of people have one, Garmadon and cole has 2, zane has 3. NEXTTTT oh gosh. This one is...terrible... SKALES AND PYTHOR LISTEN TO BEIBER THE LONGEST WITHOUT DYINNNGGGGG!

All:(gasp)

Both:(listen...)

Pythor: I LIKE IT

Skales:(passes out)

Firetail:(picks up skales) awwww okay...stats are same, just Pythor has been added to the one point group. Okay...Next ones are from Random Ninja Wizard Girl. Cole vs. Zane: Dance Contest! Well...

(blah blah you know who wins it's obvious. ZANE.)

Firetail: There is NO WAY anyone is winning against Zane how the heck is this happening? I wanted Garmadon to win actually, that would have been fun!...

Garmadon: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT DALEEE (Pitbull reference?)

Firetail: Skales vs. Pythor: Who can eat the most tacos in 5 minutes RERDUR, SURT, GURRRRRRRRR

Both:(NOM NOM NOM There is no way Skales can manage that.)

Firetail: PYTHOR WINS BLAH BLAAAH Nya vs. Jay: Video game contest

Jay: BRUH.

(Jay wins...WONDER WHY)

Firetail: Um...well...Zane is the host for the next chapter!...well. Didn't see that coming. Well, I AM AVAILABLE TO DARE okay, now. I am SO confused with dares now, so. If you sent in a dare during the contest submission, then I'm sorry. I can't use it. There where some funny ones though. BUT. I AM AVAILABLE TO DARE! GIVE ME SOME! YAYYYY AND N DARES FOR ZANE, BTW. HE'S DARE FREE FOR ONE CHAPTER!

Zane:(blushing)

Firetail: So, remember what I said, AND SEND ME DARES! Remember, the other people (except zane) are still available. SO. DARE US NOW! I'll hst you in chapter 22! bye guys!


	21. Chapter 21 Zane is best host

Zane:um...hi. ^.^ This is dare ninjago! Um...i'm looking through these reviews...and...they're odd...WOAH. Firetail this one is for you.

Firetail: Oh, thank you. (reads) Oh. Sorry. I stopped looking at the dares after i posted that, and I don't blame you because you wouldn't have looked...

Zane:um...Firetail?

Firetail: yeah?

Zane:I'll let you have a moment.

Firetail:(hugs) Okay...don't think I can't defend myself, i breathe fire and have a flame of ice on my tail. I'm not going to say anything tho. I HATE talking back, I have the capability, but I decide not to. This is a friendly story, it's just here to make you laugh. But...guys. This story is getting the point where there are to many dares. They have started FLOODING in. It was a PAIN to make the last chapter. It took me about 3-4 hours. So, yeah...it's a surprise I am still writing this, and i've FINALLY had my first hate comment! YAY!

Zane:Um...A-hem?

Firetail: What?

Zane:(signals something)

Firetail: Oh...sorry!

Zane:(reads through reviews and shows one to Firetail)

Firetail: NAW BRUH you made it! The point was to make contests with their favorite character! lol. That's enugh, just read the reviews, and we'll do 'em.

Zane:um...i'm...a little shy...

Firetail:(hugs)

Zane:(hugs back)

Firetail: dude, your girlfriend's name has the word shy in it. Well then...

Zane:Okay...um...this one is from AnnaJulien...Firetail, you were dared to eat a banana. Wow, I had that exact dare...and ur last name is mine...?

Firetail: WASSUP WITH BANANAS? GUYS REALLY? But okay! XD (Eats banana)

Zane: Um...next is a dare list...from...Kiaflame. Jay...stare at a bright light for...10 minutes.

Firetail: Zane, you are too shy!

Jay:(stares at bright light) :D

Zane: Lloyd has to say "Evil wins, i quit this ninja business"

Lloyd: haha! u said it!

Zane: -_-' You have no clue.

Lloyd: EVIL WINS! I QUIT THIS NINJA BUSINESS!

Zane:Um...Kai, you have to shoot yourself.

Kai:(gun to head...and... *SHOT*)

Zane: D: What have I just witnessed?

Firetail: Zane, remember, you're a therapist, so calm down.

Zane: Okay...okay... That was scary... Cole, kiss someone random, and run away.

Cole: (kisses Skales right on the mouth)

Firetail: EW. EW. EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYEWWWW.

Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHH (Regular show reference)

Cole:(runs)

Skales: HEY I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

Zane:...These next are from a Guest. General Kozu must eat chicken nuggets, and tell us how it tasted in stone-warrioran

Kozu: -_-'

Garmadon: I got this, I'll translate.

Kozu:(eats a buttload of chicken nuggets)

everyone:...

Kozu:(speaks in foreign language) (FUN FACT- I watch TV with closed captions...I like it ^.^ And they say Kozu just speaks "foreign language")

Garmadon:(listening) uh huh...yeah...

Zane:(waits.)

Garmdon:Well, he used some words...that...aren't available for our...content rating...in other words, they're terrible.

Kozu:(speaks foreign)

Garmadon: Who made them?

Cole: Me. T-T

Garmadon: WELL. YOU IMPROVED. HE DIDN'T THROW U-

Kozu:(runs to the bathrom)

Garmadon:...never mind.

Cole: D:

Zane:next...he has to..um...teach us how to speak in that language.

Kozu:...

Zane:You speak English...I've heard it before.

Kozu: Yeah, I know. BUT WHY.

Zane:(shrugs)

(MANY HOURS OF LECTURING LATER...)

Kozu:Got it?

All:maybe...?

Garmadon: Say what you said about the chicken nuggets.

Kozu:(speaking foreign)

all:(gasp)

Garmadon:Well.

Zane: Um...last on the list...kozu must dance gangnam style for as long as he can.

Kozu:(starts doing gangnam style)

Firetail: Hey Zane, remember what happen last time...?

everyone else:(murmurer and giggle)

Zane: That was not funny...

Firetail: I'm sorry! It kind of was!

Zane: -_-'

Firetail:(hugs) (uh...right now i'm watching "Can of Worms" and sensei was like.. "NO DIBS" And I thought of "Dibs" icecream, and I was like "But Dibs taste good...")

Zane:uh...(blushes) Lat dare list is...from...AnnaJulian...Everyone play Minecraft and see...who...um...lasts longest.

Everyone: OKAY!

(LATER)

Firetail: Garmy, I had no clue you where good at Minecraft.

Garmadon: What did you think I do in my free time?

Firetail: Huh...

Zane: Nya, eat a banana.

Nya:okay...(Whispers) stupid banana...this is what you get for being mean at the mall...(noms)

Zane:um...ah...um...Cole...you have to eat cake...with a spoon.

Cole: i HATE spoons! XC

Zane: Kai...watch 30 hours of...Elmo's World.

Kai:ugh. (goes and watches elmo's world)

Zane:Jay, make something...really awesome...then blow it up.

Jay: awww but...MY TWO FAVORITE THINGS! Decides video games...

Zane:...Next, Wu, throw all of your tea in the bounty into...the...water.

Firetail: Zane, you are too shy. -_- I'm shy...but LOOK AT ME NOW (No for real I can't go up to a counter at mcdonalds to get an extra ketchup. STILL.)

Wu:(throws all tea off) T-T

Zane: Um...Garmadon...you have to eat this apple pie...

Garmadon: What's wrong with it?

Zane:Probably nothing...(squeaks)

Garmadon:hm. (noms)

Zane:...

Garmadon:(burps)

Zane:...Excuse you. Moving on, Misako, throw all of your scrolls into lava.

Misako: :( (throws them in lava)

Zane:Um...and Dareth, you have to fight a cow.

Dareth: BRING IT COW

Cow:MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Charges and hits dareth, sending him flying)

Dareth: AGH!

Zane: ._.

Jay: OKAY TIME TO BLOW THIS UP!

Everyone:(stands back)

Jay:(makes it BLOW UP with tons of DYNAMITE)

Zane:um...that was fun... ^.^

Cole: DONE WITH THE CAKE.

Zane: spoons... :3

Cole: STAHP. I HATE SPOONS.

Zane: Over your fear of dragons and snakes...now you have a fear of spoons?

Cole: HEY. You are scared of dirtiness, and improper manner

Zane:(squeak) Um...that's it!...um...bye...!


	22. Chapter 22 Hyper Jay

Firetail: HAY PEEPS! I'd like to make a QUICK announcement. I've made my first Ninjago animation! (not my first animation, just one made on Ninjago) It's on my youtube - watch?v=UKx9KDQVcZo Just copy this link and paste it in the address bar. (FUN FACT- I made my own Ninjago Dare show, full of my own dares. Garmadon won the host contest, Zane was ALWAYS my cohost, and every time, we would dare misako to eat a corndog...There was only 12 chapters, and the very first chapter of that one, is also this dare story's first chapter. All of them where typed on my phone.) First, I would like to welcome, HALEY!

Haley: Hello! ^.^

Cole: NO NO I HATE SPOONS!

Firetail:(dumps a whole drawer of spoons on Cole's head)

Everybody else:(just throws spoons at him)

Cole: WHY... T-T

Firetail: This one is from a guest. zane must watch a clip from a mlp:fim episode with this dragon that fluttershy yells and scares the dragon that nopony else could get rid of.

Zane:I don't necessarily...like ponies...

Firetail: That's part of the dare. (pulls out her phone and finds clip and shows it to Zane)

Zane: Awwwww :3

Firetail: 0-0

Fluttershy:(hugs Zane)

Firetail: Moving on to next dare, from...oh wait. it's a message...(reads) hm...I have two answers. 1. Yes. sure. okay. 2. NEVER. BE. A. SQUIDWARD.

Zane:um...why?

Firetail: I just wanted to say that ^.^ and guys, just because I get Zane on the ninjago boyfriend test all the time, doesn't mean I can't be strong what so ever.

Zane:wait...what?

Firetail: nothing...but uh...My tail can both burn or freeze... FREEZERBURN. Guys, if I don't get your dare it is any of the following: Inappropriate, Not understood, or I didn't see it. The next contest chapter is planned for chapter 30. SO. CALM YOUR BUTT DOWN. Now...for the dares...

Everybody: -_-'

Firetail:um...yeah... Next, is from Little Ms. Fangirl, AKA Haley!

Haley: Okay, I dare Kai to tell his most embarrassing secret and then relive that moment by acting it out in front of everyone no matter how embarrassing! XD

Firetail: Hm...Anyone remember in "Can of Worms", when Jay looked at Kai in the Toxic Bogs, and suggested Kai did something...?

Everybody: OHHHHHHHHHHHH (Regular show reference...)

Kai: Oh...what he was referring to wasn't my most embarrassing.

All: EWWWWWWWWWWW IT MUST BE BAD.

Kai: Okay, it was when I was 7, and Nya was 5, and she put her panties on my head. And I ran around the house while she was chasing me and then I fell and she jumped repeatedly on my back.

All: HOLY-XD

Jay:OH. 0-0

Firetail: WELL? REACT IT FOR US!

(Both reenact)

everybody: XD OMG

Kai: IS ANYONE A MASSEUSE?

Everybody: nooooo?

Kai: Chiropractor?

Everybody: Nooooo?

Firetail: OKAY. MOVING ON. Here's some dares from Ninjagosbiggestfan. Jay, drink a an entire pot of coffee and get really hyper.

Haley: This isn't moving in a safe direction, is it?

Firetail: NOPE.

Jay:(chugging down a large pot of coffee, very quickly)

Everybody:0-0

(Anyone watch Incredible Crew? Remember the one where "Wyatt" drinks all the sodas during lunch. That reminded me of Jay, and it really will now.)

Jay:(starts running around) RUNNINGRUNNINGRUNNINGRUNNINGRUNNINGRUNNING

All: WAH!

Jay:(Jumps on Garmadon's back and hold on) HELLOW!

Garmadon: Get off.

Jay:HI!

Garmadon: Get. Off.

Jay:(burps) THIS IS FUN

Garmadon:(takes him off and puts him down)

Jay:HEY WHY'D KITTY PUT ME DOWN?MIGOSHMIGOSHHHHH

Garmadon: -_-

Firetail: Next, Kai, You have to confess that you do approve of Jay and Nya's relationship (Don't bother to deny it, I know you secretly approve of them being together)

Kai: Okay fine, I do like it a little, because Nya isn't bothering me anymore.

Nya: Haha! That's true.

Firetail:Cole, bake a cake by yourself and eat it.

Cole: No help from Gordon Ramsay?

Gordon: NOBODY LIKES YOU YOUR COOKING IS TERRIBLE

Cole: :( fine (makes a cake and slaughtered it with icing)

Firetail: I don't think icing is gonna help...

Cole:(eats small bite and gags) Um...it's...great! I sure...learned a lot from Mr. Ramsay...

Gordon: *beep* (leaves)

Cole:(after some time, he eats the entire cake)

Firetail: DID IT TASTE GOOD? XD

Cole: I have to..(burp) get sick in the bathroom now..

Firetail: MY GOSH, PEOPLE ONLY GET SICK WHEN IN CONTACT WITH COLE'S FOOD...Except when Garmadon judged the cooking contest...how did that work?

Garmadon: Well...hm...it's probably because my stomach acid is literally poisonous, that probably helped...I literally have no clue.

Firetail: Wait...OH You just don't get sick so easy...LIKE MEEEE! Okay let's stUop talking about dat, Zane, You have to witness fluttershy's bad side (Remember season 1 episode 26 of MLP?)

Zane:(giggles) okay!

Firetail: Fluttershy, do your best.

Fluttershy:YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH

Zane: Smexy...!

Fluttershy:(blushes) oh, you are just saying that...

Firetail: um...okay...Next, Lloyd has to read You have to read greenflame shipping (It's Kai Lloyd shipping XP)

Lloyd:(READS...) EWWWWWWW NOOOO HECK NO

Firetail:yep. :/ LAST DARE. Nya, You and Jay have to do a romantic Romeo and Juliet scene.

Jay: JULIET LET DOWN UR HAIR

Nya: JAY! THAT'S RAPUNZEL!

Jay: HYPERHYPERHYPER

(Later..)

Haley: That was weak.

Firetail: Yep. Now...EVERYBODY CHEER FOR HALEY X3

Everyone:(clapping) WHOO YAYYYYYYY

Firetail: That's it for today!

Haley: Bye!


	23. Chapter 23 Flirting with the toaster

Firetail:Hey, guys...um...I'd like all off you to remember Chocolatemistbubblez here on Fan Fiction. She passed in a care accident, and I want all of you to take a moment of silence, and pray for her family. She wrote a pretty good Ninjago fan fiction, but it was never finished. So, take this as a serious moment, and take a while to remember her.

Firetail: Okay, I tried to write this yesterday, but it got deleted, and it's too hard to write the first part without crying...So, I did't post a chapter of Ninjago Mix up because I don't like writing when my mom is around...she was in my room ALL DAY so yeaaaaahhhhh I'm a weird person. LET'S GET ON TO THE DARES. This one is from Sandersonlover21 make them hear mr. creepypasta's slender vs. jeff the killer from youtube, me once again kissing pythor :3...I'VE READ IT :D

everyone: OH GOSH

(LATER)

Zane and Fluttershy:(hugging and whimpering)

Firetail:...NEXT URRRP ...Hmmmmm I'll answer this. It may not be chapter 30, I am not sure, I may just do it at random times. LAST time got out of hand...but I'll see what I can do. Okay, this list is from Raven From Teen Titans. I dare the best dancer to dance to Pon De Replay, by Rihanna, at the mall and try to earn money.

everybody: OH GOSH PLZ NOT ME

Firetail: (hugs zane) IT'S YOU!

Zane: awww maaan

(LATER)

Zane:(comes back with loads of money)

Firetail: WOAH how much is that?

Zane:uh i think it's just around 4,000 dollars.

Firetail: hm...HM. Okay, next, whenever anyone talks to jay, he has to say "Would you like fries with that?"

Jay:...okay

Firetail: HEY JAY GUESS WHAT

Jay: WOULD YOU LIKE FRIES WITH DAT

Firetail: YES PLZ. KAY NEXT, I dare Kai to go to a fast food restaurant and for him to say, "I want a diet water." With a serious face!

Kai:...

Zane: There is such thing as diet water you know...

Firetail: eh.

Kai:(goes to restaurant)

Waiter: WUT WOOD YEW LIYKE TWO DWINK SIRR

Kai: Diet water. ಠ_ಠ

Waiter:...we don't have that.

Kai:(leaves)

Firetail:...Next, I dare Jay to go to Walmart, ride on one of the display bikes, and claim he is taking it for a test drive.

Jay: I put a walkie talkie behind a teddy bear in walmart and spoke in a demonic voice when kids walked by through the other walkie talkie.

Firetail: 0-0 im sure u have

Jay:(goes to WALMARTZ and does as was told...)

Manager: WUT DO YEW THINK UR DOIN'?

Jay: Taking this bike for a test drive :3

Manager: -.-

Jay:(leaves)

Firetail: Now Cole, do the same thing with a JEEP. (Are we still talking walmart tiny Jeeps that kids can ride in X3 WELL, that's what i'm using...)

Cole:(goes and does)

Manager:(thinking) _Oh, great. Another idiot._

Cole:(riding around lol)

Manager: WUT R U DOINGGG

Cole:TAKING THIS FOR A TEST DRIVE

Manager: great.

Cole:(leaves)

Firetail: Now a list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl. Cole,play MineCraft and look for coal! (Get it?) YUP I LOVE MINECRAFT

Cole:KAY

Firetail: Kai, Hug a Creeper!

Kai: (Hugs)

Creeper: *BOOM*

Kai: T-T

Firetail: I LOVE CREEPERS HNNNNNG okay enough of that next dare...haha...

everbody: WUT...

Firetail:ಠ_ಠ Zane, Take one of those MLP matchmaker quizzes, and see if Fluttershy is the best match for you. Fluttershy, you do the ninjago one.

both: kay kay~

Firetail: JAY, KISS A TOASTER

Dareth: NOT MAH TOASTER WIIIIFE! T-T

Firetail: KISS DAT TOASTER

Jay:(kiss)

Dareth: HOW DARE U

Firetail: Next list is from Kiaflame. Jay get zapped inside an army video game.

Jay:(does?) WOAH WUT.

Firetail:...COLE, FLIRT WITH NYA

Cole:WAIT. (Mines the flipping coal) OKAY (flips hair) HEY HEY SUGAR BABE

Nya: oh... :3

Jay: COLE!

Firetail: XD Lloyd, dye your hair purple

Lloyd:(does)

Firetail: THAT ACTUALLY LOOKS GOOD. Next, Kai,switch outfits with Lloyd

Kai: BUT IT'S SMAAAAAAAAALLLL

Firetail: GO.

Both: (go and change and come back)

Lloyd: It's big...

Firetail:OKAY, NYA, break up with Jay

Nya: Jay, it's over.

Jay: DO YOU WANT FRIES WITH DAT?...wait...NO WHY?

Nya: Because the dare said so XD

Jay: buttmunch. (My friend made up this word XD he's hilarious.)

Firetail: XD Okay, now a list from Little ms. Fangirl. Jay, kiss girl in front of Nya (nya wont know about this dare :P )

Jay: Uh...there isn't anther girl...but..uh...uh...(kisses fluttershy)

all:(gasp)

Fluttershy:(pushes Jay off) Jay! I'm pregnant!

all: WHUUUUUUT?!

Jay: ZANE!? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?

Zane:(nervously laughs)

Nya: WHY WULD YU KISS HER

Jay: take a guess.

Nya: T-T

Firetail: Oh...um...next dare then. Kai, eat a bowl of worms and then drink mud afterwards.

Kai: ewwwww

Firetail: The bathroom door is open if you need it.

Kai:(eats really quickly and goes quickly to the bathroom)

Firetail: HMMM It's always the same people who get sick on this show... Cole and Kai. and I think Nya did twice.

Cole kai and nya: SHUSHABOO

Firetail: Zane, hit a cop and say, "That was for you mother!" while running away.

Zane: but that's meaaaan!

Firetail: Yes...i know...

Zane: what if i go to jail? what if i never get to see my baby!?

Firetail: Zane...just go.

Zane:(goes up to a cop and SLAPS him and runs) THAT WAS FOR YOUR MOTHERRRRR

Firetail: :I Cole, watch cupcakes for 3 hours and then having to eat cupcakes and playing with mlp toys for the rest of the show afterwards.

Cole: UGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGGH (Watches cupcakes)

Firetail:Nya, flirt with dareth.

Nya: Uh...nice...uh...hair.

Dareth: SHUT YO MOUTH WOMAN YOUR MAKING MY TOASTER WIFE CRY

Nya:...

(later)

Cole:(playing with the toys, pinkie pie and twilight) OOOH WANNA HAVE A TEA PARTY? SURE THING THIS WILL BE FUUUUUN! (Throws them in the air and imitates an explosion sound) BLAM! BOOM EXPLOSION TEA PARTAYYYYY BOOM! BLLLAAAAAP! BLAM! OMYGOSH!

Firetail:...that's all for today! OKAY. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! ONLY SEND DARES THAT COULD MAKE THEM SICK! ONLY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AGAIN, SEND THEM DARES THAT SHOULD** MAKE THEM SICK!** That's all for today! *other dares will not be accepted for the fact you didn't read the last part. -_-*


	24. Chapter 24 SICKNESS SICKNESS EVERYWHERE

Firetail:( **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER COULD MAKE YOU FEEL QUEASY IF YOU GET SICK EASY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)** HEY! The reason i wasn't able to update quickly- 1. I started an art class on drawing humans, so I can't update on Tuesdays. (or at least early like normal) 2. My phone data bill was piling up, so i couldn't work on it at the gym like I always do. 3. THERE WASN'T ENOUGH DARES OKAYYYY LET'S START WITH A LIST FROM 4nn4! fIRST EVERYBODY MUST TAKE THE CINNAMON CHALLENGE

Everybody: ughghghgh

Firetail: (does and coughs) ughhh! that's nasty...

Everybody: (coughing)

Firetail: OKAY NYA EAT A RESORT BLOOMING ONION! I think i have had one of these, and they tasted fine. It could have been something else.

Nya: oh my goshhhhh fine

Firetail: AND IF YOU DON'T GET SICK YOU EARN 10 DOLLARS, IF YOU DO, YOU LOOSE 10 DOLLARS! PLUS, I HIRED A JANITOR NAMED BILL! Thank you Random Ninja Wizard Girl for that suggestion!

Nya: (Eats, and doesn't get sick) well... that tasted...weird.

Firetail: HOLYCRUDCOW OKAYYYY Kai you have to eat RAW MEAT

Kai: (eats and gets sick)

Firetail: BILL! CLEAN UP ON AISLE KAI!

Kai: That's not funny...

Firetail: I wasn't laughing :) Next, Pythor, you have to eat Justin Beiber.

Pythor: That's revolting!

Firetail: Ugliness = inedible.

JB: HAI I'M JUST IN BEE BAR

Firetail: Yeah we know.

JB: I HAVE AN ODD RELATIONSHIP WITH SELLEENAH GO MEZ

Firetail: Okay... It's not JUST IN BEE BAR. It's Justin Beiber. and it's Selena Gomez. Not SELLEENAH GO MEZ.

JB: I do what i want i'm famous!

Pythor:(eats him)

JB: what? where am i?

pythor: (gets sick)

Firetail: GUYS. THE BATHROOM DOOR IS OPEN! BILL!

Bill: How much am i getting paid for this?

Firetail: We will deal with that later... Next, Cole, Eat a whole three layer cake IN ONE MINUTE!

Cole: YESSSS! NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMMM MMMM

(ONE MINUTE LATER)

Firetail: Wow...you finished the whole thing...

Cole: (burps) yeah! it was good!

Firetail: well...that's ten dollars for you. NEXT (Holy crap I love this next dare) Garmadon has to get on a Tilt a Whirl XD

Garmadon: HOLY- I LOVE THOSE THINGS!

Firetail: ME TOO I LOVE SPINNY RIDES XD Never got sick on one once. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.

Garmadon: This'll be fun!

(later...)

Firetail: (has a camera and is recording LIVE. ) Okay... luckily there's a carnival in town... I'm going on with you!

Garmadon: :)

(a while later... because details are boring... Fun fact: I tend to laugh A LOT on rides that spin...)

Garmadon: that was fun can we go again!?

Firetail: I wish :) ( both leave)

Garmadon: THAT WAS TOO MUCH FUNNNN!

Firetail: That's a ten dollars for you mister!

Garmadon: yyayy

Firetail: NEXT! I make bad tea. Drink it. AND 4nn4 is making a guest appearance to give it to him x3

4nn4: (gives him the tea) This'll be horrifying to watch :)

Wu: (THANK GLOB HE WENT TO THE BATHROOM)

Firetail: OKAY! That's it for that list! Next list is from a Guest! everyone must watch as the toaster gives birth to waffles...

Dareth: MAH TOASTER IS GONNA HAVE BABIES IM GOING TO BE A DAD!

Fluttershy: That reminds me...

Zane: oh yes... :)

(later)

Everybody: GOSH IT WAS JUST WAFFLES

Dareth: awww look... this one is going to be... JIMMY...and this one is DARETH JR! (Eats them both) that was great...

Firetail: cole must make a feast and every crumb must be eaten!

Cole: but the cake is still settling!

Firetail: EH. YOU GONNA LOOSE 10 DOLLARS, AND YO LUNCH! XD

Cole: (makes a meal and half way though he had to go to the bathroom...)

Firetail: SAID SO! YOU JUST LOST TEN DOLLARS! Next, is from Amberds. I dare Cole to eat his OWN chili... BRUH! HE'S GONNA BE SO SICK HE STILL HAS TO FINISH THAT FEAST!

Cole: ugh... you guys HATE me! (makes chili and eats it with his feast...)

Firetail: agh, i can't believe you guys didn't get sick WATCHING this! This is very unsafe for fluttershy...

Jay: Actually...I think...

Firetail: MY GOSH GUYS THE BATHROOM IS RIGHT THERE! Next..., from Ninjagosbiggestfan, lloys has to clean a penguin cage...

Lloyd: (does) UGH THAT'S...UGH

Firetail: and you get 10 dollars! Next is a list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! First... everybody, go on a rickety, but extreme, amusement park ride, and see who hurls first.

(blah blah blah goes there :) )

Zane: this looks very unsafe...

Firetail: Yeah...Fluttershy can't go... she's pregnant... so i'll go with you!

Zane: (squeak) At least it's you!

(After a while...)

Firetail: Okay... did anyone get sick?

Nya: Jay did.

Garmadon: Misako did.

Kai: Cole did.

Firetail: OKAY YOU ALL LOSE MONEY BLAH. Next on the list, Eat whatever that guy on TV who eats bugs, worms, snakes, etc. eats. ( Bon appetite!)...THAT MEANS ME TOO!? UGHHHHHH

Everybody: (does that dare...)

Firetail: I know everybody hates sushi, and i ate some THATS MY FAVORITE FOOD... and yeah... BILL YOU HAVE LOTS OF CLEANING TO DO

Bill: Better pay me.

Firetail: Yeah, we'll talk about that. Now... everyone but me, Zane and Garmadon haven't gotten sick yet...

Zane and Garmadon: YEP!

Firetail: Next is from Alysuscus ( yes...raven from teen titans :) ) Kai I dare you to eat trash and Sensei! *grins* I'm evil. AND YOU CAN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM EITHER! wait...OH CRAP YOU!

Kai and Wu: (eats garbage...)

Jay; ugh! that's sick...

Kai and wu: (get sick lol...)

Firetail: Um...ew...next... IT'S FROM MY BEST BUDDY! THENEWNINJA! Lloyd has to eat Cole's chili and eat it ALL! But, with a shot glass of water.

Lloyd: ugh...i didn't sign up for this... (eats about three fourths of it... but gets sick)

Firetail: Garmadon... how come you don't get sick?

Garmadon: Remember? We are just alike! The only ones who just don't get sick?

Firetail: OH YEAH! I can eat tons of food and don't get sick! And Zane, is it even possible for you?

Zane: um...yeah.

Firetail: Oh wait...you can eat stuff sooo...!

Zane: um...yeah...

Firetail: Now fr a dare from AnnaJulian! dare Cole to eat this salamander...His name is Sam... ((THE SALAMANDER SHALL SURVIVE HE ALWAYS SURVIVES! XD))...BUAHAHA!

Cole: Why me?!

Firetail: idk... Now that's it! so...the remaining people... (other than me...) Have to eat ALL the food in the fridge, and i wanna see who can go the longest.

Bill: STAHP IT!

Firetail: (Opens fridge) BON APPETITE!

Zane and Garmadon: UGH YOU'RE KILLING ME!

(A WHILE LATER because really, i hate details.)

Firetail: The whole fridge...it's empty!... wow. and neither of you got sick...

Zane: (burps) yeah... that was terrible...

Garmadon: WELL at least we're done!... right?

Firetail: wow. just... wow. Never thought you two would make it. Well, that's it! Bye!


	25. Chapter 25 Garmadon doesn't wear pants?

Firetail: HAAAY! I have the BEST conversations with you guys, am I right? XD I obviously was "Fan-girling" abut Garmadon this one time, oh gosh it was weird...

Garmadon: What...?

Firetail: eheheh...it's not like i was talking about how i LOVE you are want to marry you and that crap. That's just weird.

Garmadon: -_- yes.

Firetail: (hugs)

Garmadon:(hugs back awkwardly)

Firetail: okay then... let's start with a dare list from Random Ninja Wizard Girl! First...wait...must i tell you I ate the confetti?

Garmadon: Hey, that's my job...

Firetail: sorry... ^^; OKAY, FIRST DARE! Zane you have to talk in a funny accent of your choice...

Zane: wait...what?

Firetail: HERE BRUH! You have switches that change that!

Zane: but...witch one?

Firetail: I'LL CHOOSE FOR YOU :D

Zane: (just sits there with wide eyes)

Firetail: there! Now you speak in a sexy Spanish accent ;)

Zane: oh gosh...

Firetail: Ohhhh spicey XD

Zane: -_-

Fluttershy: (giggles)

Firetail: This next one made me cringe... Cole has to do the underwear dance...

Cole: OH MY GOSH I HAVE BEEN TORTURED LATELY!

Firetail: Why yes. :I

Cole: (does...because do you REALLY want details on that?)

Firetail: ox ... i really could have gone with out that my entire life...(shivers) next...Lloyd, Chase after a chicken. If asked why, reply that "She's the one who got away", then continue.

Lloyd:(chases chicken outside)

Man: what the heck are you doing?

Lloyd: She's the one that got away.

Man: that sounds familiar...

Lloyd: (keeps chasing it, then goes back with the others)

Firetail: Now, Kai vs. Dareth... DUEL

Dareth: (squeaks)

(blah blah blah kai wins game over in 5 seconds.)

Dareth:( on the floor :I )

Firetail: Next are dares from Minecraftianrule! Cole vs Kai in a rap battle! WHOOOO OKAY THIS'LL BE HARD...

Cole: WAIT WUUUUUTTT

Firetail:Yeppppppp

(who wants detail you guess could imagine how awesome that would be...right? :] )

Firetail: I'm gonna say Kai. He insulted you more than you insulted him, Cole.

Cole: DANG IT

Firetail: Okay... Wow...I think I lost some fans... Next, Everyone can have a fighting contest New Super Mario Brothers Melee style. Hm...

(LATER...Because gosh details are annoying... -_-)

Firetail: Uh... Garmy..? HOW THE HECK DID YOU BEAT EVERYONE

Garmadon: (shrugs)

Firetail:(hugs) One more dare and it's from NinjagoGirl01... It's for you Garmy! You know how it looks like he doesn't have pants on, but where's a purple sash? Well I dare him to walk up to 50 random people and yell "I don't where pants!" Then have him run away laughing like an insane criminal!

Garmadon: I wear pants! What kind of insane lunatic WOULDN'T WEAR PANTS?!

Firetail: Heheh it matches your fur tone...

Garmadon: -_-

Firetail: (fangirl squeals) I have the SAME kind of pants..!

Garmadon: Let me just go get the dare over with...

Firetail: (clears throat) Um... yeah... eheheh...

Garmadon:(leaves... and comes back.)

Firetail: so...?

Garmadon: I got sprayed with pepper spray like...34 times.

Firetail: (splashes a bucket of water in his face) there we go! That's it guys...bye!


	26. Chapter 26 Everybody Hates Kai!

Firetail: HEY! Um...This'll be a long chapter i think...um...so yeah...um...Guys, I will GLADLY submit dares to your dare show. AND DO NOT i repeat **DO NOT **write your dares with roleplay. Just send your dares. JUST the dares. Srry, bu tit confuses me ^^; And, If you watch me on DeviantArt, I will watch you back! :D So, let's get started. (NOTE- I won't be finding lyrics to songs, unless they are short. Just like Sweet Brown... "Ain't Nobody Got Time Fo' Dat" :D) So, first, a list from JacetheAceofchao. I think I've read your dare story before... Okay, so first, Kai has to sing Burn It Down by Linkin Park (I keep wanting to spell it "Lincoln")

Kai: (SINGS THAT MESS WHOO)

Firetail: c: why am i smiling like dis. Okay, next, Jay has to shock everyone but me and zane... (hugs zane) yay!

Jay: (shocks everyone else)

all: ewuheqfnwfnrwf! i. hate. you.

Firetail: Cole, jump off the grand canyon then the empire state building

Cole: -_- okay then. (jumps off both, getting sent to the Hospital c: )

Firetail: Next... Zane yu rock so you get a banana. GUYS...why are there so many dares with bananas? Just saying...lol. (gives him a banana)

Zane:... c:

Firetail: ehehehehehh...Next is for lloyd, you get a lifetime supply of candy...are these even dares...?

Lloyd: WHO CARES FREE CANDY!

Firetail: He's gonna get sick. I just know it. KAY NEXT IS FOR Wu...you have to do text talk for 3 chapters. Considering he doesn't talk a lot, i'm okay with this NOW SAY SUMTHIN

Wu: r u crayzee

Firetail: MISSPELLED WORDS COUNT XD Okay...YAY ONE FOR GARMY I LUVS GARMY... He has to Kick kai where the sun dont shine and call him a firey crybaby cause kai is my least favorite. Um...kinda...mean...he's my least favorite too but...mean... Lol WHO CARES :D

Garmadon: (kicks VERY HARD) Firey crybaby.

Firetail: um...Insert scene here? X3 sing stuck on you by sugarland to Garmy. I AM OKAY WITH THIS X3

Misako:(does...SANG THAT OLD LADYFLEFEFDSFDSJI)

Garmadon: (has wide eyes)...woah babeh... :)

Firetail: Skales, hypnotize kai to make him jump into a lake full of piranhas...you really hate Kai don't you...

Skales: (hypnotizes him to make him jump int the infested lake blaaahh)

Firetail: Next.. is fore Pythor...I saved the best dare for last go throw kai into a barrel of push pins then roll it down a flight of 1000 stairs then when it hits the bottom throw it into niagra falls and watch him scream in terror as he falls.

Kai: Why do you hate me so much T-T

Firetail: awww Kai is my least favorite but... (hugs) OKAY PYTHOR READY

Pythor: (rolls him in that barrel of pushpins down the stairs and stuff)

Kai: I'M BLEEDING...BLEEDING ALLLLLL OVER XC

Firetail: Ah! oh gosh... okay..Next dare is from a guest. I dare EVERY SERPENTINE THAT EVER EXISTED to do the badger song. they will be the badgers and during the part when the song goes 'its a SNAKE! its a SNAKE!' Lloyd must try to hit as many serpentine as he can with a giant mallet. OMG THAT IS PERFECT XD I LOVE YOU not in that way lol.

(blah blah blah that get smacked pretty much cuz Lloyd is on sugar high)

Firetail: Cole has to eat a Grand wedding cake in under 5 minutes.

Cole: NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNMNNMNOMNONMM (eats whole thing)

Firetail: Jay has to be attacked by a pikachu. (throw a pokeball that hits jay in the head, and a pikachu comes out)

Pikachu: Piiiiiiikaaaaaa...CHUUUU!

Jay: (gets shocked to death and faints)

Firetail: THAT'S IT! **To make the next chapter interesting, only send it dares for...GARMADON! Any others won't be used...THAT'S WHY I'M NOTIFYING YOU lol... but again, only dares for GARMADON next chapter. bye!**


	27. Chapter 27 Garmadon Dares

Firetail: Hm...mmmhm...oh...uh...hm...

Zane: Firetail? is something wrong?

Firetail: Oh..um...hey...zaney... I'm a little worried...

Zane:um...well...what is it?

Firetail: I..think...we are losing fans. Wonder why?

Zane: What? that can't be true!

Firetail: Zane. Look at how short our chapters are.

Zane: 0-0 Oh...

Firetail: Yeah, some people don't even read the certain messages i put in certain chapters, so sometimes I look at reviews and say "WHERE THEY EVEN READING?"We have 4 reviews that followed the rules this time... um...maybe I shouldn't do specials?

Zane: wait...is this camera recording?

Firetail: OH MY GOSH! It wasn't supposed to be...what if the fans see it?...

Zane: See? you have fans, Firetail... you are just getting greedy.

Firetail: You are right...thanks zane. (hugs)

Zane: (squee!)

Firetail: Okay...guess it's time...

Zane: Yes...it is... uh... a day late?

Firetail: Probably because I have to take off Tuesdays, and didn't upate for 2 days...omg my gosh.

Zane: stop. it. now. please.

Firetail: Don't. talk. like. that. it. sounds. like. you. have. asthma.

Zane: Stop.

Firetail: STAHPPP...

Zane: (adjest camera) hi people!...

Firetail: ugh... HAY PEOPLE...! UM...YEAH HI.

Zane: (whispers) are you fogetting how to do this?

Firetail: no... Um.. OAKYEUFEFEWFNWENOP...GUYS. PLEASE. KOKLDSD. Okay...you were supposed to send in dares for Garmadon.. and uh...heh. um...

Zane: That's it. Firetail, i have to help you. (drags her by the tail and walks off)

Garmadon: (watches as the list of dares falls out of Firetail's paws, and takes it off the ground) Uh...I guess I should do these... (looks around the empty studio, not noticing the camera was still on) From...AnnaJulien...I have to eat a banana. Simple enough. (eats) Hm...

Camera guy: Um...hehe...you realize the camera i-

Garmadon: Shut your doughnut hole. I do what i want...

Carmera guy: but... um...

Garmadon: OKAY! I have to drink 10,000 bottle of syrup in one gulp...from Una Farenheit. Umm...is that even possible? WUT DOO YEW THANK CAMERUH GEYE?

Camera Guy: Um...scared?

Garmadon: yeah well...I'll see how many...

(um...later)

Garmadon: (burps) uh...57...okay...no more...i can't uh... sticky...

Camera guy: Really you might want to know-

Garmadon: (burps) shush...I don't (burp) care... okay.. next...I gotta prank call someone. :D

Camera guy: oh...

Garmadon: (calls Pizza Hut) HAI! (The following is the same thing my sis did when we did a video on fake prank calls, except garmy aint faking)

Phone: Hello this is Pizza Hut May i take your order

Garmadon: How do i order...?

Pizza hut: Well, what size pizza do you want?

Garmadon: Uhhh I'm a large :3

Pizza hut: **you're **a large...? Um...well, what do you want on your pizza? like your toppings?

Garmadon: Um...OOOH! Have any sparkles? (derpderp)

Pizza Hut: Of course not!

Garmadon: You don't have sparkles? what kind of t shirt place are you?

Pizza Hut: This is a pizza place! order a pizza!

Garmadon: Oh well i want one pizza... I'm allergic to cheese and tomato and bread so...

Pizza Hut: ? (hangs up)

Garmadon: ahahahahah...!

Camera Guy: ummm...

Garmadon: NO! SHUSHABOO! Next... I have to pour a bowl of icey water on a mucley tough guy. Um...where would i find that...?

Camera guy: A local gym.

Garmadon: (gasps) DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD!

Camera guy: Gym?

Garmadon: I SAID DON'T SAY IT! That is so horrid! All the sweaty guys... on the death contraptions... Ew...

Camera guy: uh...okay..?

Garmadon: (goes and dumps the water on the guys head)

guy: (turns around) 0-0

Garmadon: (blushes) uh...hey...

Guy: thanks it is hot in here... POP TAMELES IM SWEATING WOO! (You have no clue how many times i have heard people say that)

Garmadon: uh...kay? (leaves) NEEEEEXT...! From Ninjagogirl01, I have to hang upside down and sing poker face...?! for as long as firetail pleases..

Camera guy: DO THE WHOLE SOOOONG!

Garmadon: your lucky i memorized it. (sing the whole thing sitting upside down on the couch XD )

Camera Man: Gosh, you have some voice there! IT'S GORGEOUS

Garmadon: o...m...g SHUT UPPPPPP! Next...oh last one...from Ninjagosbiggestfan...I have to be locked in the closet with Jay yammering in my ear the whole time... but he's not here!

Camera man: (gets jay and locks both in the closet)

Jay: HEYGARMADONHOWAREYAH?GOOD?OMGIHAVESOMUCHTOTELLYOU! ITRIEDTOMAKECOFEEFORNYABUTTHENITSPELTANDIHADTOCLEA NITUPSOILICKEDITOFFTHEFLOORANDGOTINSANELYHYPERHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHDEE ERPTHENIWENTANDTRIEDTOMEDITATIONWITHZANEBECAUSEICA N'TSEEMTOCALMDOWNANDLOLIFARTED!ITWASSOFUNNYIDIEDLA UGHINGANDHELEFT...

Garmadon: (slams head against wall)

Firetail:um...looks like we are done... did we get all that on film?

Camera man: what did you think...?

Firetail: THANKS CAMERA MAN DARETH I SHOULD GIVE YOU A RAISE!

Dareth: ;)

Firetail: NEXT...**SEND IN DARES ONLY FOR ZANE THIS TIME! THAT'S IT! BYE!**


	28. Zane Dares

Firetail: UMMMM HAAAAYYY GUYYSS... um...yeah...um...well...

Dareth: Do you really have any annoucments?

Firetail: No...I really don't...I don't think...um... well... I think i'm taking Garmadon as my cohost because he's just a BAD BOI :3

Dareth:...?

Firetail: eheheheheehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehe OKAYYY THENNNN... ZANE HERE'S YO DARES BYE! (leaves)

Zane: Well...okay then...um...eheh..

Dareth: Come on bro, we don't have all day 0u0

Zane: First on is from Random Ninja Wizard Girl...Hey! why do you keep calling me that?

Dareth: NO NO KEEP THAT NAME I LIKE IT!

Zane:... -_- okay, i have to saranade fluttershy in public. Easy enough.

Dareth: LET'S GO TO THE MALLLLLL!

Zane: okay...(finds fluttershy and takes her with him)

Fluttershy: um...what are we doing?

Zane: (shows her the list)

Fluttershy: Aw, they still call you that?

Zane: That's not it...! the dare!

Fluttershy: oh... (giggles)

Zane: (sings a sexy love song ;) )

Fluttershy: (squeals in delight) i love you zane! (kisses him)

Zane: :) (goes back to dare room) next.. i have to...give Jay a present with a bomb in it. Um...that's mean.

Dareth: (brings Jay in)

Jay: HAY! Bro, why do you have a present in your hand? (takes it)

Zane:um...Jay?

Jay: whut... (present blows up)

Dareth: (pushes Jay out)

Zane: Now i must play a prank on Lloyd. That's mean...

Dareth: (brings lloyd out)

Lloyd: (runs up to zane and hugs his leg) Hi Zane!

Zane: oh...um...hi ^.^

Dareth: (signals zane to go on)

Zane: uh...you ought to...take a nap...

Lloyd: (takes a nap on a bed in the back?)

Zane: (puts lloyd's hand in a bowl of warm water and leaves) I feel so dirty right now...and i do not like it...

Dareth: (snickers)

Zane:...okay then..uh...next, I have to play chess against a world champion chess player. Odd...

(bleg bleh chess champion wins :3 )

Zane:...monologue on my life. WELL

(few hours later)

Zane: and so...The end :3

dareth: (snoring...and then wakes up) HUH WAT? Uh...uh...yeah, I like corn too...

Zane:... Next dare is from ninjagogirl01. I have to meditate on a dog for as long as I can stay on it. 0_0 wat?

dareth: (gets a dog) HERE YOU GO!

Zane:...how am I going to do this..?

(two hours later)

Dareth: (asleep)...

Zane: (falls off...THIS WAS A LAZY DOG MAAANNNN)

Dareth: HUH WHAT

Zane:...next is a list from haleytherainbowtaco. Haven't heard that name in quite a while. I have to dance with a Barbie doll. You guys hate me.

Dareth: LOLOLOLOLOL...

Zane:(ballroom dances with it then throws it at a wall) THERE NEXT...go outside and roll around on someone's lawn. How mature... (I love your dares!)

Dareth:...who's lawn?

Zane: FLUTTERSHYS!

Dareth: EHEEHEHEHH

Zane: hi flutters! I have to this dare real quick.

Fluttershy: that's fine! :)

Zane:(rolls aroun on her lawn, then leaves...)

Dareth: XD

Zane:(changes his clothes then comes back) bad thing was she has good grass so it ruined my suit...next, Go to McDonalds and complain that someone peed in your Coke. See how long you can argue with the cashier! (Coke provided! lIIIIIIIIl- ) WHAT IN THE -

Dareth: AHAH OHHH MY GOSHHH

Zane: (goes to the counter at McDonald's) um...excuse me...

Guy: yes, what may I help you with?

Zane: yeah, um...someone peed in my coke..!

guy: ahaha...I'm sorry sir but we can't help you with that.

Zane: WELL it was...someone that made the coke, here at the restraunt.

Guy: wait what?

(an hour later)

Zane: so I want my money back.

Guy: sir I'm sorry but we can't do that.

Zane: ...(leaves) OH WOW.

Dareth:AHAHEHE

Zane: from ninjagosbiggestfan, I have to be stranded on a desert with Lloyd. NOOO-

(3 weeks later)

Zane: ( running from Lloyd)

Lloyd: WHY DID YOU EAT MY SHIRT!?

Zane:(shuts the door and locks it on him, breathing hard) maybe he knew I was the one who made him wet the bed. Now I have to eat a banana. (Noms the banana :3 ) OKAY...next is from a guest. I must meditate in a lake of BOILING hot water for as long as I can. (Goes to the lake, and firetail is there waiting)

Firetail: hey Zane Rainey! You ready?

Zane: have you been watching?

Firetail: of course! Dareth has been taping you! Now... (breathes fire into the river) good luck! (Hugs him and leaves)

Zane:(quickly gets in, squealing slightly)

dareth: this'll be interesting...

(meditation is meant for you to forget the world around them, so he shouldn't notice how hot the water is...but five minutes later...)

Zane:(squeals and swims to shore quickly) OH GOSH IT BURNS EHHK

Dareth:...(both go back to the room)

Zane: good gosh, you guys are getting better. Next is from MadelineTravis09. I have to eat a banana, while trying to sing to "Everypony Smile" by Pinkie Pie hanging upside down on he monkey bars. Oh gosh I hate that song...

dareth: ehahahahabgebehehsksososwo

zane :(does, keeping a straight face the entire time) every...FREAKING PONY...smile err...ugh...

dareth:...

Zane: ugh...next...is from Jacetheace. (By the way, me and random ninja wizard girl call Zane "Zanet rainy, and I call Lloyd shawty. As in shorty, but pronounce it shawty!) I have to name my falcon Starfire. That's stupid. It already has a name!

Dareth: what is it?

Zane: Falcon 0u0

Dareth:...

Zane: ill name it Starfire, BUT ONLY FOR A WEEK.

Dareth: aheheheh...

Zane: I have to use the mega weapon to change garmadon and the ninja into serpentine. How is this a for me...?

Firetail: well here they are!

Zane :(changes them to serpentine) okay there

Firetail: okay then...now we have to leave bye!

Zane: well...(breathing hard) that drained my energy... Ill have to plug myself into the wall soon... Okay... Thy was the Last one.

Firetail: (comes in) Next is fires for only Jay! JAY ONLY! JAY I SAY! Okay, good bye now!


	29. Chapter 29 Jay dares

Firetail: hey! Guess what? For chapter 30, I have a poll on my page! Vote for a character, so they can be host for that chapter! Vote fast! Now I will leave it to Jay. ( I put Fan Fiction updates on my DA chrystalthepegasus )

Jay: uh eheheheheheheh! First if from a guest. I have to eat cake in front of cole...

cole:...

jay: (noms cake)

cole: (slaps the blue of of jay)

jay: ow...T-T

cole:(leaves, taking the rest of the cake with him)

jay: next is from ninjagosbiggestfan. I have to propose to Nya. Oh well then. (goes to Nya and gets down on one knee) will you marry me?

Nya: oh...I need some time to think, Jay.

Jay: D:

Nya: yes!

Jay: :D next, from the same person, I have to put ice in Kai's bed. (Puts ice in Kai's bed)

Kai: JAY! I WAS SLEEPING! WHY DID YOU PUT ICE IN MY BED?

Jay: it was a dare!

kai: yeah right! (Goes back to sleep)

Jay:...last on that list, I have to spend the whole day with the mailman. Great.

Mailman: I have to spend the day with this joker? Isn't he one of those "sneak out and give someone a heart attack" ninjas? Wow thanks a lot.

Jay:...next is from Sunlit Shadows (you change your name A LOT ) Get trapped in a room with a Hyper Starfire and a Beast boy who is complaining about losing a game controller... HOW MANH TEEN TITAN RELATED DARES ARE WE GOING TO GET?! (Locks himself in the room!)

(never said when to get out -_- so he whets out after ten minutes...TEN MINUTES PAST)

Jay:(falls out of closet with mailman) ugh...! Next is from Little Ms. Fangirl. I to tell EVERY bad quality about myself to Nya and see if she'l still go out with me.

Nya: go ahead.

Jay: okay, I still wet the bed, sometimes I fart in Zane's coffee, when things go wrong, I normally make it worse, and I actually hide your bracelet cuz I honk you look hot when you look for it!

Nya:...I'd still go out with you.

Jay: now is a long list from random ninja wizard girl. Jay: Write a love poem for Nya. WHATTTT OKAY... roses are red, violets are blue...HAVE MAH BABIES!

Nya: 0-0 okay then.

Jay: next,Tell ALL my embarrassing secrets on Live TV. Um, I already did that ^^; pretty much.

dareth:...the mailman is offering me milk should I be worried?

Jay: Dareth! I told you to shut up this entire episode!

dareth: oh, sorry...

Jay: Have whoever Firetail chooses dunk your head in the toilet of a public restroom.

Firetail: came as quick as I could!

Jay: who'd you bring?

Firetail: Only one of my FAVORITE characters!

Jay: Zane?

Firetail:no.

Jay: Skales?

Firetail: IT'S GARMADON! :D

Jay: noooooooo!

(blah blah blah they go to the TACO BELL restrooms! you know how bad those are. XD )

Garmadon: (holding jays arms) ready for this?

Jay: wait one second..

garnadon: NOPE (goes ahead and dunks jays head in)

Jay:!

garmadon: :D

(they come back...)

Jay: from Ninjagogirl01, I have to shock Nya in front of Kai. (Shocks her)

Kai:(slaps the blue out of jay)

Jay: OW well...that's it.

firetail: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! Send dares, but they will NOT be used until chapter 31. VOTE NOW!


	30. Chapter 30 TIRED LAZY SORRY VOTE PLZ

**GUYS. THIS IS NOT WORKING. The reason this is late is because I have been waiting for a tie to be broken. Well, Kai and Jay are tied. I cannot use both SO...well, I will save it for chapter 31. VOTE. PLEASE. NOW. :D If you already have, then good! As of this message, Kai and Jay have 2, and Zane has one. So, um...on with the show! i guess :3**

* * *

****Firetail: HEY THERE! Well, I have my new cohost...which just means he'll help me with some dares.

Garmadon: yay 0u0

Firetail: Okay! This first LOOOONNGGGG List is from Lya200. Your list is ridiculously long...so, I'll choose my favorites out of the list. Really, some of these gave me a laughing fit.

Garmadon: Yeah, and i had to go through it.

Firetail: Shushaboo grumpy cat!

Garmadon:...

Firetail: So, I chose some, most from the bottom. First is my favorite that you sent... Garmadon has to walk outside say MEEP whenever he sees someone with a mustache .

Garmadon: (goes outside)...I don't see anyone!

Firetail: Dude. Really?

Garmadon: yes.

Firetail:...oh no wait there's a guy...and he's got a-

Garmadon: MEEEPPPPPP!

Firetail: XD

Garmadon: WHERE ARE ALL OF THERE PEOPLE COMING FROM ALL OF THE SUDDEN?

Firetail:...idk...

Garmadon: MEEP. MEEP...MEEPMEEPMEEP...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEP!

Firetail:...

Garmadon: MEEEEEEPP...(Falls over)

Firetail:...(drags him back inside.)

Garmadon: ugh...meep...

Firetail: Okay, Tard. Get up.

Garmadon: TARD?!

Firetail: That's short for Tatar sauce.

Garmadon:...

Firetail: AKA grumpy cat.

Garmadon: -_-

Firetail: Now...next... Kai has to change his name to Mrs. Snugglewuffins and we have to call him that. I'm going to do this for 1 chapter.

Kai: HAI. I AM MRS. SNUGGLEWUFFINS. MEEEEEEHHHH

Firetail: Hai mrs snugglewuffins.

Kai:...hai.

Firetail: OKAY. one more from the list. Zane has to make Garmadon hit himself and say "WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF?"

Zane: (makes garmy hit himelf) WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF?

Garmadon: (growls)

Zane: (snickers) You can't do anything...i'm guessing...

Firetail:...Tard isn't pleased!

Garmadon: (grabs zane's arm and noms it)

Zane: ow...OW...OWWWWWW! Get him off!

Firetail: Ehehheh!

Garmadon: Nomnomonnomnomomnom

Zane: OWWW! You know his saliva is POISON?

Firetail: yeah...

(later)

Firetail: TARTAR SAUCE! LET GO!

Garmadon: (nomming)

Zane: (squeals)

Garmadon: (still noms)

Firetail: (pulls zane out of Garmy's reach, ripping zane's arm off)

Zane: WHA?!

Firetail: GARMY!

Garmadon: (burps)

Firetail: ...okay zane...(writes down a number and hands it to zane) Here. This is the number for the mechanic.

Zane: can't i got to my dad?

Firetail: No. he;s crazy.

Zane: -_-

Firetail: This next one is from DarkZoeUnderwood. Kai to make 10 perfect swords in a row. And if he messes up on 1, he has to start over. OKAY MRS. SnuggleWuffins!

Kai: -_-

( 30 minutes later)

Kai: ALMOST THERE...(Messes it up) ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Firetail: heheheh...another from her, Zane has to slap Lloyd and see if garmy or Misako do something about it.

Zane: OKAY...I HAVE A NEW ARM...GOOD...SO... (slaps lloyd and squeaks) Don't kill me...

Garmadon:...(laughing)

Misako: oh dear...

Firetail: Tard enjoys that doesn't he?

Garmadon: I am not grumpy cat!

Firetail: ...No, you are! Next, Is from a guest. Cole has to eat 11 buckets of his duck chowder and see how long glues his mouth shut.

Cole: (eats it all) mhrmhmm...MRPHPHPHPHP!

Firetail: XD I should let you guys know that I am WAY held back on dares. So if NONE of yours appears, just post them again. So, yeah... Now for some dares from GoAheadIDareYa! I will have to choose some from your list, it;s kinda long...sorry!...I'm going to do the ones for LG, Sensei, Zane, and cole...when his mouth isn't glued anymore XD

Cole: mrph...

Firetail: Garmy has to dress up like hello kitty!

Garmadon: (growls)

Firetail: (gasps) TARTAR SAUCE! TARD! GRUMPY CAT!

Garmadon: I. Am. Not. Grumpy. CAT.

Firetail: Don't. Talk. Like. This. It. Makes. You. Sound. Like. You. Have. Asthma.

Garmadon: -_-

Firetail: So, GO TARD!

Garmadon: (goes to change)

Firetail: Sensei, you have to drink tea until you pee! Which rhymes, yes it does.

Sensei: YAY!

Firetail: no. OKAY NEXT...Oh wait... (pours warm water on coles mouth to get his mouth unglued)

Cole: YES I CAN TALK!

Firetail: You must speak in rhymes. Speak in rhymes all the times.

Cole:...I swear...and pigs have hair. (ADVENTURE TIME REFERENCE MUCH?)

Firetail: One chapter.

Cole: Okay...Olay.

Firetail: OLAY? HAIR PRODUCTS MUCH?

Cole:...

Firetail: ahem...next! ZANE. FUNNEH SWITCH NOW.

Zane:...if i must... (flips it)

Firetail:...

Zane: I'M A MOTHER FATHER GENTLE MAN! :D

Firetail:...

Garmadon: (comes back)

Firetail: OMG (hugs)

Garmadon: get off. Get off. GET OFF. GET OFF!

Firetail: Why?

Garmadon: I do not appreciate the death squeeze of yours.

Firetail: No silly! It's a hug!

Garmadon:...hug?

Firetail:...

Zane: STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM NOW THE WHOLE TEAM HERE!

Firetail: DRAKE!

Garmadon: shut...UUUUPPP

Firetail: Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder, Tard! Or...Hello kitty!

Garmadon: STAHP.

Firetail: Next... (agh i'm so tired XD) Random Ninja Wizard Girl. I'm going to just do one... Lloyd walks on the tight rope.

Lloyd: WHAT?

(blah blah blah he goes there)

Lloyd: Okay...I can do this... (carefully walks along)

Garmadon: (shows up ) YOU DOING WELL SON?!

Lloyd: ahh! (falls off)

Garmadon:...oops.

Lloyd: (plummets)

Garmadon:...

Firetail:...

Everyone: ...

Lloyd: IM OKAY!

Everyone:...

Firetail:That's it!...Good night... I MEAN...BYE!

Garmadon:...

Firetail: STAHP TARD.

Garmadon: ugh.

Firetail: VOTE! KAI OR JAY! BREAK DAT TIE!


	31. Chapter 31 JAY IS HOST

**JAY WON THE CONTEST! So Jay will be host of this chapter! Thanks for participating guys! 3**

* * *

Jay: Nononononno! I thought I said MORE caffeine!

Dareth:...Jay...

Jay: WHAT?

Dareth: We're on air.

Jay: OH...eheheh...sorry... *whispers* Put more caffeine in, bub.

Dareth: JAAAAAYYY

Jay: OKAY hey guys...I'm Jay...and this is the DARE SHOW! Ahahaha...

Dareth: -_-

Jay: Shut up i'm smarter than you!

Dareth: I didn't say anything...

Jay: Well...Um...

Dareth: GET ON WITH IT!

Jay: OKKKAAAYYY first dare list is from DarkZoeUnderwood. Kai has to sing that "Drop it low" song from Rio...

Kai:...Get it-get it- get it- girl Take her, take her to the floor. Show her show her how you roll. Then drop it-drop it-drop it low.

Jay: :D lol GO SING IT TO THE FIRST GIRL YOU SEE WHEN YOU GO OUT SIDE

Kai: FINE. (Goes outside and goes up to the first girl...and...it's edna.)

Edna: Hello, dear! aren't you one of Jay's friends?

Kai:...Get it-get it- get it- girl Take her, take her to the floor. Show her show her how you roll. Then drop it-drop it-drop it low.

Edna:...I'm going to leave now...(runs off)

Kai: -.-

( GUYS GUYS GUUUUUYYYSS. ANNOUNCEMENT. I have 2 WHOLE pages of dares to fit in. I'm only using a few for each chapter. I'm SOOOO sorry. Just...try to only send one dare per chapter, and not MILLIONS.)

Jay: next...is a list from a Guest. Kai, watch telletubbies for 10 hours.

Kai: o0o nooooo rlly?

Jay: (shoves him in the room) OOOOKKAAAY! Nya, slap Pythor.

Nya: (slaps pythor)

Pythor: (growls)

Jay: PYTHOR YELL SAFETY TORCH

Pythor: SAFETY TOOOOOOORCH whatever that means...

Jay:...you obviously have never seen tobuscus. NEXT...list from Jacetheaceofchao. I HAVE TO DO THE FUNKY MONKEY. OKAY (Does)

Cole: gosh just stop...

Jay: Okay... UM NEXT...Zane has to kiss Firetail.

Zane and Firetail: ./.

Jay: KISS NAO.

Zane: (kisses her quickly)

Firetail: 0-0...(blushing) Wow. How am I going to say my first kiss was with ZANE? plus i'm only 12...

Zane: (snuggles up to fluttershy) I wuv u babe.

Jay:...that was so awkward i don't even want to say. NEXTTT...Wu, say bow chicka bow wow to Misako. ( I heard a slow song and it was like...bow chicka bow wow whacha gonna say!... Creepy song -.- )

Wu: (gets right in her face) BOW CHICKA BOW WOW

Garmadon: (growls)

Jay:...COLE CALL GARMY "FUZZY KITTY" for 4 chapters. (if i can remember that long...)

Cole: Stop growling, fuzzy kitty!

Firetail: I'm still calling him TARD, TARTAR SAUCE, GRUMPY CAT!

Garmadon: (growls more)

Jay: Next is from Legomaster01 (only using like...about 3 from each list guys.) Cole, you have to throw away ur cake for this chapter.

Cole: (nomming cake) r u serious?

Jay: (nods)

Cole: (throws in away and sobs on the floor)

Jay: Dareth has to tell his student that his trophies aren't real.

Dareth: fine. (then all the student walk in, and Dareth goes up to them) GUYZ. I HAS TO TELLS YOU SUMTHIN'. MAH TWOPHIEZ AWR FAYKE

Kids: o0o fakerrrrrrrrrrr!

Dareth: ( running away) NO STAHP

Jay:...Skales has to give up his leadership to a different Hypnobrai.

Skales:...(gives the staff to Slither...my oc... art/Slither-OC-384788579 )

Slither: OHHHHH what's this? is it a...GIANT CHURRO?

Skales: NO NO NO NO

Slither:...is it...ahm... a candy cane?

Skales: no...!

Slither: Is iiiiiiiiittttt... is it a giant flute?

Skales: It's a STAFF!

Slither:...oh! ahahahah! I love you Skalesy!

Skales: :)

Jay:...Now last on from them, Rainbow Dash most break up with Kai.

Rainbow Dash: WHOOOO YEAHHH BRUH! I'm going to go get SOARIN'

Kai: NOOOOOOOOO

Jay:...Next is from needaprofile ( I like that name X3) Kai, swim in a lake with maneating sharks while covered in ketchup. BIG WHOOPDEE DO THIS CHAPTER IS FULZZZZ OF KAI DARESESSS

Kai: okay...( Smothers himself in ketchup and jumps in the lake) SWIM SWIM...GOTTA SWIIIIIIIIIM

Shark 1: OMG LOOK FRENCH FRY

Shark 2: ...BY GEORGE, YOU'RE RIGHT

Shark 1: MMMMM YES QUITE, QUITE!

Shark 2: LET'S EAT IIIIIITTT

Shark 1: YEP! (both chase after kai)

Kai: (Squeals) NO NOO NOOOOO NO NO NO NO (runs out of the lake)

Jay: next on that list, Zane has to eat 100 pickles...with mayo.

Zane: seems easy enough.

Jay: while he's doing that... NYA SHOVE SKALES'S HEAD IN THE TOILET

Nya: (shoves his head straight in)

Skales: BLURB GLUP BRRRREEEERGH!

Nya: (brings him out and throws him)

Skales: ow!

Jay: Next dare is from Darkzoeunderwood. I have to dress as pikachu, and if anyone says DARE, i have to shock them. Challenge accepted. (goes and changes into a pikachu costume and comes back) OKAYYYY

Nya: oh my .

Jay: Next is ANOTHER from Legomaster01. Firetail must test HIS freezerburn on kai.

Firetail:...his?...HIS?...is that a typo...?

Jay: (gulp) idk...

Firetail: Don't worry I'm not the ragey kind of person! But yeah I'm a female :3

Jay: Yeah...

Firetail: Okay let's test this out. (whips her tail and hits kai)

Kai: Ow ow! It's hot! It burns! but...IT'S COOL AND FREEZING WUT

Firetail: MMHM.

Jay:..Another from the same person...Dareth has to pick his nose...WUT.

Dareth: I DO THAT ALL THE TIME

Firetail:...You aren't my camera man anymore. ZANEEE! YOU'RE MY NEW CAMERA MAN!

Zane: OKAYYYY!...

Dareth: ( doing...well, that...ew.)

Jay: NOW from Lya200. Garmadon has to have a heated argument with a potato.

Garmadon: (gets a potato and stares at it for a second) ...NUH UHHH...WUT. WUT DID U SAY? (starts cussing at it)

Jay:...^.^ AHAH...NEXT...DARETH. WRESTLE A TEDDY BEAR!

Dareth: (gets a teddy bear and stats tumbling around...)

Firetail:...is this some kind of Radioactive reference? Go watch that music video, guys, IT'S CRAY CRAY.

Teddy bear: (pins dareth down)

Dareth: (squeals)

Jay: Lloyd, you have to go to sugar rush and don't eat any candy.

Lloyd: OKAY (goes) HOLLLLYYY...I...NEED...CANDY! OMNOMNOM

Jay: NO (pulls him out)

Lloyd: awwww!

Jay:...wow. that was a lot of dares on it's own.

Zane: (burps) done!

Jay: Yeah I guess we're done! BYE GUYZ!


	32. Chapter 32 OH I'M A GRUMPY CAT

**LISTEN. If you send a dare, here's some rules.**

**1. If it has a reference, I have to know what that is. I don't like Harry Potter, so if you send something with that in there, I can't use it.**

**2. I HAVE TO BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THE DARE. Make sure to use your grammar!**

3.** I don't like it when you over use a dare. I'm sorry, but i'm tired of the Cole kisses Nya thing. Also, Zane's funny switch is OLD. Just think, he's probably got other switches!**

**4. Make sure your dare has nothing inappropriate. NO CUSSING. This is a kid friendly dare show.**

**5. Don't send long lists. Trust me, it takes a LONG time to write those lists with 20 dares in it. I suggest you don't, because i'll only use about 3 of them.**

**6. This is oddly a bother to me, but I don't like it when you put roleplay in your review. I just don't like it. TT-TT**

**7. If I don't use your dare, don't get mad at me. This has only happened. ONCE. And it included ROLEPLAY. I like roleplay, but It's confusing me when you use it in your dare.**

**8. You can only guest star ONCE. THAT'S IT.**

**9. WE NEED MORE DARES THAT WILL EMBARRASS PEOPLE. YES. " Make them watch this!" Is not a dare. **

**10. It is OKAY to send dares from other dare stories. AS LONG AS THEY ARE GOOD! ;)**

* * *

**Well, there you go! By the way, I WILL ROLEPLAY WITH YOU! Just send me a message or review that says you want to roleplay.**

**The characters I often use are- Zane, Evil Garmadon, Firetail, Rin, Slither, and Hebinoshi.**

**I have drawings of the last four on my Deviant Art.**

**Never seen Firetail? Here's a drawing of her I made yesterday. Click here - art/Firetail-Anthro-386714010?q=gallery%3Acrystalthepegasus&qo=0**

* * *

Firetail: (playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl)

Garmadon: (walks in) GURL isn't it time to start?

Firetail: start what...

Garmadon: THE DARE SHOW!

Firetail: Oh...yeah forgot...

Garmadon: What have you been doing? Your so called "followers" are probably worried sick!

Firetail: No they won't, I'm just a fan fiction writer...And yeah I have been on Deviant Art :D

Garmadon: Well you can get here and do the show!

Firetail:...no I have other things to do right now i'll get to that later...

Garmadon: You are making it sound like you don't want to do the show...

Firetail: YES I DO

Garmadon: Well, then go do it!

Firetail: Oh, grumpy cat, i really wanna finish this gaaaaammmmeee!

Garmadon: Stop whining!

Firetail: BUT i'm fighting someone right noooowwww!

Garmadon: You're just playing a game! We've wasted several minutes!

Firetail:...aaaaaaaaand...done! (walks out) Zane were you there the entire time?

Zane:...yes. The camera starts at a certain time.

Firetail: And what, you couldn't record yourself?

Zane: why?

Firetail: You could have been doing something funny.

Zane: like what?

Firetail: Humming.

Zane:...and?

Firetail: Singing.

Zane:...and?

Firetail: Random noises.

Zane:...AND?

Firetail: idk -.-

Zane:...the SHOW? IT'S ON...

Firetail: OH yeah hey guys! UH...btw...If I don't update in a LOOOONGGG...time, remember that the story is STILL going...unless I say so...OKAY on with the dares! From AmberDiamondswords, Kai has to fight the pink bear from the Radioactive music video!

Kai: UGH! I'VE BEEN GETTING SO MANY DARES! TT-TT

Firetail: ahahah...you guys must hate him or something...

Kai: -.-

Firetail: Okay wait one second! (leaves and comes back with the bear in a cage)

Zane: aww it's cute!

Bear: (growling at Kai)

Kai: It's not CUTE! Are you cereal?

Zane:...cereal?

Kai: It means serious /)_-

Zane: ...I bet you're one of those people who use hash tags...

Kai: NO i'm not! #swag #yolo #shutup #hashtag #idontusehashtags

Zane:...

Bear: (breaks out of the cage and shoots lasers at kai)

Kai: OW OW OW! (grabs the bear and throws it)

Bear: (runs back and tackles kai)

Kai: QUIT! STAHP!

Firetail:...Okay someone want to guest star! And her name is Lidy Garmadon!

Lidy: Heyyy :)

Firetail: Yeah we will get to your dares in just a little while. Okay now a dare from Legomaster01. Tard (garmy) has to sing "im a gummy bear" but replace the word "gummy bear" with "grumpy cat."

Garmadon: -.-

Firetail: I used to listen to that song when i was 6 :) Now that I see what the lyrics actually are, I'M LAUGHING. (gives the lyrics to garmy)

Garmadon: (sighs) Gosh you guys hate me 0n0... Are these even WORDS?

Firetail:...maybe.

Garmadon: -.- Oh, I'm a grumpy cat yes  
Yeah, I'm a grumpy cat yeah  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky grumpy cat.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a grumpy cat,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' grumpy cat  
Oh Yeah!  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party party pop  
Oh, I'm a grumpy cat  
Yes, I'm a Grumpy cat!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky grumpy car.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a grumpy cat,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' grumpy cat  
Oh Yeah!  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Oh, I'm a grumpy cat  
Yes, I'm a grumpy cat!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky grumpy cat.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a grumpy cat,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' grumpy cat  
Oh Yeah!  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Oh, I'm a grumpy cat  
Yes, I'm a grumpy cat!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky grumpy cat.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a grumpy cat,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Grumpy cat  
Oh Yeah!  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me...ew.

Firetail: ENCORE ENCORE!

Garmadon: (hisses) no!

Lidy:...Dad...that was disturbing.

Garmadon:...

Lidy: It really was.

Garmadon: Forget everything.

Lidy:...I don't think i can.

Firetail: eheh..okay then... now from Lya200. Cole has to be tied up to a chair and watch nya and jay kiss. Wow, are these NOT getting old to you guys? (ties cole to a chair)

Jay and Nya: .3. (kissy kissy!)

Cole:...

Jay and Nya: (KISSSS KISSSS KIIIIIIIISS)

Cole: ew.

Firetail: (unties cole) well, okay then.

Zane: Did I really just get film of two people making out?

Firetail: yes.

Zane: 0n0

Firetail: Now Kai has to have a staring contest with a bear that has HUGE eyes. If her blinks, he has to say "Im an idiot" infront of the camera. (hands a teddy bear to kai)

Teddy Bear: 0u0

Firetail: READY...SET...GO!

Kai:... ouo

Teddy Bear:...0u0

Kai:... ouo

Teddy Bear:... OUO

Kai: -n-

Firetail: KAI BLINKED!

Kai:...#ididntblink

Firetail: -_- yes you did.

Kai: Fine... (goes right up to the camera)

Zane: Don't push yourself into it...

Kai: (backs up a little) I'M AN IDIOT.

Zane:...

Kai: TT-TT

Firetail: Now from a guest... Jay has to watch Nya and Cole kiss.

Cole; what? ew no.

Nya:...what's wrong with me, cole?

Cole: You're dating Jay tho.

Nya: Okay good. But would you if you could?

Cole: no.

Nya: T-T you hate me?

Cole: No no I didn't say that!

Nya: (cries)

Firetail:... kiss!

Cole: No! I can't do this dare!

Jay: YOU HURT NYAAA! ( attacks cole)

Firetail:...Okay next are Lidy's dares!

Lidy: yay!

Firetail: Btw, I only understand 2 of your dares...sorry. Jay has to drive a monster truck around the town for a while then run over samukai, General Kozu, & pythor.

Jay: (gets in and drives around town, and comes back)

Firetail: (puts samukai, general kozu, and pythor in front of the monster truck, tied up)

Jay: (runs over them) YEAHH WHOOHOO.

Firetail: Last one. Wu has to drink 10 redbulls. Um...okay?

Wu: (drinks them all) OMG.

Firetail: wut?

Wu: I GREW WINGS!

Firetail:...Red bull. It gives you wings. Hm.

Wu: WHEEEEE (crashes through the roof)

Firetail:...

Lidy:...

Firetail: That's it...so...BYE GUYZZZ :)


	33. Chapter 33 Garmadon's shoes light up

Firetail: (nomming)

Garmadon: Sup bruh!

Firetail: Oh..heyyy

Garmadon:...what are you eating?

Firetail:...stuff.

Garmadon:...

Firetail: What? .

Garmadon: IT'S TIME.

Firetail: for...?

Garmadon: THE DARE SHOW.

Firetail: Is Zane already recording?

Garmadon: It's on automatic.

Firetail: .0.

Garmadon: :D

Firetail: oh, you card.

Garmadon: pfft yeah.

Firetail: (walks out) hai guys! I am STILL updating, just SLOWLY. ;)

Zane:...

Firetail: Okay, well...I have some...half sad, half good news. I am going to end this dare show soon. VERY soon. Maybe not even chapter 50.

Zane: D:

Firetail: But...THE FINALE WILL BE AMAZING! EPIC! FULL OF RECAPS, AND MAINLY...EMBARRASSMENT!

Zane:...0-0

Firetail: THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 35. I WILL **NOT** ACCEPT DARES FOR THAT CHAPTER. That is because...I AM GIVING MY OWN DARES!

Zane: Oh dear...

Firetail: I am making a new story in which you can submit...CHALLENGES! THE STORY'S OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT WILL BE ON THE LAST CHAPPIE!

Zane:...so...I won't be in this...right?

Firetail: (giggles) Many of you will be in it...

Zane:...aww...

Firetail: So...yes...BUT THE FINALE WILL BE SO AWESOME YO EYEBALLS ARE GOING TO THROW UP!

Zane: ew..

Firetail: AND THEN EXPLODE! ALONG WITH YOUR OTHER BODY PARTS! AND TURN INTO CORNDOGS! AND SHOOT RAINBOWS! AND TH-

Garmadon: ahem...Firetail?

Firetail:...oh...right...That reminds me. I think i've found a fan...

Garmadon: ?

Firetail: Here. Legomaster01 wants to guest star. I'M NOT KIDDING THIS WAS THE BEST REVIEW EVER.

Garmadon: READ THE WHOLE THING

Firetail: Okaaaaay... I always call garmadon grumpy cat or tard or even garmy

I am a robot like Zane

I am a boy

I like dounuts( I even ware one as a hat

When I snap my fingers, pizza falls out of da sky

I have potatoes for shoes

I fart rainbows( it makes me fly)

And I have a pet dragon that is the twin sister of firetail, her name is "Ron Animal In Nobody Banana On Wobble Friend At Robert Tail

To figure out the name, do only the first letter of each word ( I want to test your brain power )

If you let me on the show, I will give you a cookie. If you let me get dared, I give you two cookies _

You can pick

Pls let me get dared and on the show, and you get THREE COOKIESu.…

If I am on the show as a host one time U get 4 cookies

If I stay on the show, U get 50 cookiesO_O. SUGARCRAZEEEEEEYYYYYYY

Forget about the pet dragon, but make it a unicorn

Garmadon:...

Firetail: yup.

Zane:...wha?

Firetail: HUSH.

Zane:...

Firetail: I HAVE A TWIN SIS.

Zane:...

Firetail: Actually i have a sis names frofree...but...

Zane:...

Firetail: Okay, this guy is confusing me XD literally...Then you say you take it back...and submitted 18 or more dares! Only 3 will be used...heck...maybe less than three. I might just take one...and I think i found my favorite...

Garmadon:...Please say it's for Zane...

Zane: ;~; why do you hate meeee?

Firetail: Tardar Sauce, it's for you.

Garmadon: Stop! I'm NOT grumpy cat!

Firetail: But you have soft fur and EVERYTHING.

Garmadon:...

Firetail: Like, it smells like strawberries!

Garmadon:...I think it's the shampoo i use...

Firetail: huhheuuueheuehuehuheuehu

Zane: ahem...firetail?

Firetail: Oh, right...Grumpy cat, you have to wear twinkle toes that light up!

Garmadon:...the what in the what now?

Firetail: You know, those little shoes for five year olds! With the gems at the front and they light up when you-

Garmadon: (eyes sparkle)

Firetail:...

Garmadon: :D tell me more!

Firetail:...that's it.

Garmadon: D:

Firetail:...(throws them at garmy) there :)

Garmadon: HUEUEHHEEUEHUEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEU

Firetail: ...one more for Legomaster01..(who changed his name to Minecraft1346) Rainbow Dash, tell Kai you love him.

RD: but i married Soarin'!

Firetail: .0. really?

RD: yeah.

Firetail: tell him anyway.

RD: I love you Kai.

Kai: OUO

RD:...bye... (leaves)

Firetail: Now for 2 dares from Needaprofile! Kai... JUMP IN A HOLE OF RABID BUNNIES AND T-REX WHILE WEARING A PINK SWIMSUIT!

Kai: WUT?!

Firetail:...insted of rabid bunnies...how about... RABBIDS?

Rabbid: BWAAAAAHHHHHH!

Firetail:...i've been saving those, don't ask why.

Rabbid: (attacks Jay)

Jay: TT0TT nuuuu! ahhhh!

Firetail: (pulls him off) yeah...but it asked for rabid bunnies XD Let's just go with that.

Garmadon:...(backs into the couch a little)

Firetail: wait...don't you have rabies?

Garmadon:...only sometimes... (foams at the mouth a little)

Firetail:...sometimes?! Dude you need to go to the vet.

Garmadon: I went yesterday...

Firetail: aww. (pets him) Could you give those bunnies in that cage over there, rabies for me?

Garmadon:...TTnTT okay... (bites all the bunnies)

Bunnies: RAWRR RAWR RAWR JRGIRJOGJERGJAIOJGOIVREJRIOGFNBWAAHHHWIEFJWF!

Garmadon: (jumps back on the couch and continues to foam at the mouth)

Firetail: KAIIIIII!

Kai: I'm back. Stupid pink swimsuit with the little...frilly things...

Firetail: XD

Kai: -.-

Firetail: DO ETT! my t rex is waiting!

T-Rex: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR ( A tyrannosaurus is my favorite dinosaur. Dinosaurs are the only thing (other than language) I enjoy learning about.)

Kai: (jumps in) OW OW OKAY JSIASAAAAAHAHHHHHHSGGHHEJFMWJIFOWRFJ!

Firetail:...now STAY!...Wait no, DarkZoeUnderwood wants you to triple flip off a diving board into a pool of eels. GUESS WHAT. THE BUNNIES AND THE TREX WILL BE IN THERE TOO

Kai:... ;~; (does)

Firetail: AHAHHAHAH okay another from Needaprofile, Jay has to tell Nya he secretly used to be in a mental hospital.

Zane:...;~;

Firetail: Zane?

Zane: ...I-I-I used to be at a mental hospital! (cries)

Firetail: (hugs) awww...poor baby...

Jay:...Nya, I secretly used to be at a mental hospital.

Nya: WAH (slaps him)

Jay: gosh im kidding...

Nya:...oh.

Zane: TT-TT

Firetail: (cuddles Zane) okay...now from Lya200. I'm doing TWO per person. Misako, explain how candy cannot dance to the mailman for the whole chapter.

Misako: (sits next to the mailman) okay...so...they don't have legs...or feet...

Firetail: Cole must sing "Barbie Girl" to the whole world. Hm, he's on live T.V now, (lol not really, durr.) SO HE KINDA IS.

Cole:...I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation! Come on Barbie, let's go party! I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky... You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours!" (i had to type all of that. I KNOW THAT SONG BY HEART NOW XD I didn't have to copy and paste. I think there is something wrong with me...lol.)

Firetail: AHAH okay... (cuddles zane more)

Zane:...Oh no...IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN! (cries)

Firetail: :( aw..

Zane:...weahhhhhh!

Firetail: Okay. Next on that list... Kai has to lick a cat. (Everyone looks at garmadon)

Garmadon: (stomping his feet on the ground) WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? ARE YOU A WIZARD?...

Everyone:...

Garmadon:...(sits down) I agree that politics and government matter too, carry on.

Firetail: WELL...YOU ARE PART CAT, RIGHT?

Garmadon:...yeah...

Firetail: Hey...KAI LICK GRUMPY CAT!...and then i'll make you lick my cat, Dragonstar. (YEP. THAT'S MY CAT'S NAME. for real. No joke.)

Kai:...(licks garmy's arm)

Garmadon: ewwww what is your problem?

Kai:...you taste like cotton candy.

Garmadon: (scoots away from Kai)...

Firetail: (throws dragonstar at him) Lick her.

Dragonstar: mroow. (squeaks)

Kai: (licks her)

Dragonstar:...

Kai: (throws her)

Firetail:...-.- Okay...next...

Misako:...and...candy is an inanimate object...it can't breathe...

Mailman: UGHHH. ( Am i the only one who DOESN'T hate the mailman? )

Firetail:...I think that's it. Depending on what chapter they were posted on...

Zane:...I remember...that time...when my imaginary friend stole my crayons...and never gave them back...

Firetail:...

Zane: And...that fun, squishy, yellow room...with...the hug myself jacket...

Firetail:...(hugs zane) that's it for now... Here's the deal. SEND ONE DARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST REMEMBER, IT WILL BE YOUR LAST DARE. LAAAAASSSTT. WELP, GOOD BYE!


	34. UR LAST DARES

**GUYS! NO MORE DARES! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST, AND I'LL BE DARING ON THAT ONE! WHOOOOO!**

**SOOOO yeah. Get that through yo head XD**

* * *

Firetail:...(hanging upside down on the couch next to garmy, who is also upside down)

Garmadon: So. This is were the submits end.

Firetail: (nods)

Garmadon: Never thought i'd be early.

Firetail: Meh, you'll be pushed enough in the next show.

Garmadon: What is the next show?

Firetail: I can't tell you until 35!

Garmadon: -.-

Firetail: It'll be funny...and gross...

Garmadon: .0.

Firetail:...we ought to start...

Garmadon: (nods)

Firetail: WELL HELLOOOOOO PEOPLEZ! I'M SO FREAKING NOT IN THE MOOD TO WRITE BUT HEY, LOOK WHAT I'M DOING FOR YOU PEEPS!?

Garmadon:...

Firetail: Oh right...Well, we have the last dares for the show. First, is from needaprofile. kai has to wear a pink speedo and sparkly eye shadow, go to a 1 Direction concert (just saying, im not a 1D fan) and try to convince the girl teenagers there that he is one of the band members. WELL GUESS WHAT? I don't like 1D either! WHOO.

Garmadon: OUO

Firetail: Kai, go ahead.

Kai: (does what is told and goes to the concert) Hey! YO GURL

Girl: yeah?

Kai: I'm a new member of One Direction OUO

Girl: OMG REALLY?

Kai: yis.

Girl: AAHHHHH YOU'RE GORGEOUS

Kai: :D

Girl: GUYS LOOK A NEW MEMBER TO THE BAND

Everyone: AHHH OMG

Kai: NO (leaves)

Firetail: oh...kay...um...AHEM next is from Darkzoeunderwood! The ninja have to watch EVERY episode of MLP dressed as ponies.

(blagh blah they go change and come back :/)

Firetail: Cole is Rarity, Kai is Rainbow Dash, Jay is Pinkie Pie, and Zane is Fluttershy!

Zane: isn't it awkward that I'm dressed like my wife?

Cole:...I'm a magical I unicorn :/

Jay: I'm a pretty pink pony! Wah!

Kai: Yeeeass! Rainbow Dash!

Firetail: SMILE!(holds up a camera and takes a picture)

Jay: -.-

Firetail: next is fro- guys just get out of those costumes.

Ninjas: (change and come back)

Firetail: Next is from A Guest. Everyone must freak out over a little toy spaceship simply because it has a spinner. And I know what movie, but don't know the name...because the only Lego thing I like is Ninjago..dats it :3

Wu: how does dis work?!

Firetail: (throws a toy spaceship with a spinner at wu's head)

Wu: OnO IT HAS A FLUFFING SPINNAAARRR

Everyone: *le gasp*

Wu: ITS UGLYYYY

Everyone: WE KNOOOWWW BUT STILL BEAUTIFUL COMPARED TO YOUR FACE

Wu: ;~;

Garmadon: WAIT WAIT WAIT

Everyone: ?

Garmadon: (eats the spaceship) PROBLEM SOLVED! (Burps)

Everyone: well.

Firetail: Okay, guys...I procrastinated big time on this, so i have over 15 or more dares to fill in.

Garmadon: .

Firetail: yesh.

Zane: why?

Firetail: good gosh...okay...next is from a Guest. Patty Keys must try to get the great devourer to buy a tiny house. and NO DEVOURERING FOR THE DEVOURER!

Garmadon: we'll have to go outside.

Firetail: ZEIN COME WITH US U NEEDZ TO RECORD

Zane: okay...

Firetail: (drags zane outside, following Garmadon)

GD (Great Devourer): RAAAAWWWRRR

Patty:...oh...dear..

Firetail: SELL DAT TINY HOUSE YA HAG!

Patty: .0.

Firetail:...Yeah um...I don't do that kinda stuff in real life...I just want this to be funny...(No seriously, some thing Firetail does ACTUALLY i don't do in real life...like...i'm shy, and i wouldn't hurt anyone.)

Patty:...oh...um...so...i'm on Tv? other than...a commercial?

Firetail: yes.

Patty:...(waves) Hi people! BUY MY HOUSES .

Firetail:...

Patty: okay...i'm done ^.^ (You know those moms that embarrass their kids in public? Yeah, I imagine Patty that way.)

Firetail: Now...you have to get this HUGE SNAKEY to buy a tiny house from you.

Patty: OH...well...uh...

Firetail:...?

Patty: okay...so...um... ... H-h-how are you? W-w-would you care for a tiny house?

GD: no

Patty: ;~; why?

GD: Why would I need one, madame?

Patty: too...have...raw meat in it?

GD: ew.

Patty: to hide your enemies in?

GD: no. That's very rude~

Patty: ttooooooooooooooo...Have a tea party with?

GD: Deal!

Firetail:...that worked..( and because i'm rushing with time *srrsly im in school now* not ALL the rest of the dares will be accepted...I'M SORRY TT-TT FORGIVE MUAH!)

GD: I AM MORE SIRRR THAN U

Firetail: NU THAT'S MUSTACHE ZANE'S LINE!

Zane: ?

Firetail:...a little...thing i made...it's u...with a mustache..

Zane:...

Firetail: OKAY MOVING ON... FROM ANNAJULIAN, EVERYONE EAT A BANANA!

Everyone;...(eats a banana)

Firetail:...THAT TASTED GREAT :3

Cole; mine is rotted..

Firetail: You can't make fooddddd!

Cole: i didn't make this...

Firetail: can't make it, don't deserve it

Cole:...what?

Firetail: I HAVE CONFUSED BOTH MYSELF AND YOU! :D

Cole:...

Firetail:...now...THE ULTIMATEEEE! FROM Random ninja wizard girl..Start a Gangnam Style flash mob (you must all be dressed in your Halloween costumes) in the middle of Ninjago City. When you're finished, wish everyone a happy New Year (Yes, I KNOW it's not New Year's yet, but still!) and throw confetti. Then run the heck outta there!

Zane: I don't think that would be very-

Firetail: (flips a switch on zane, causing him to flash different colors)

Zane: ah- I hate you U.U

Firetail: FUN FACT- I HATE DANCING! :D

Zane: Well...dare says you HAVE TO...

(they go to the middle of the city and do so~)

Peoplez in le city: WHAT THE NUGGETS

Firetail: I DONT ENJOY THIS :3

Garmadon: NO ONE DOES :3

Jay: I DO :3

Darreth: STOP THE KITTY FACES :3

Firetail: NO :3

Kai: TOO MUCH KITTY AAAAAAAAAA

Firetail: NUHUH *shot*

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS~~~~ (run the heck out of there)

Firetail: (turns zane's switch off..) OKAY WELL THAT WAS TERRIBLE :D

Garmadon: YES INDEED :D

Firetail: NEXT..IS FROM HALEYTHERAINBOWTACO! FILL A POOL WITH VANILLA PUDDING AND HAVE A VANILLA PUDDING POOL PARTY

Jay: IM IN

Darreth: ME TOO

Skales: ME TOO

Chokun: ME TO-

Firetail: CHOKUUUUNNN! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL THE NEXT SERIES!

Chokun:...oh...but...i want...pudding ;~;

Firetail: (gives him a ham sandwich)

Chokun: EVEN BATTAR

Firetail: ...ROADIIIEEE

Garmadon: (takes chokun out of the room)

Firetail: OKAY...(fills the pool)

Jay: (jumps in first) AAAAAAAAAAAAA :3

Darreth:...(falls in)

Firetail: I'm not getting in that...

Garmadon: (pushes her in)

Firetail: HEY!

Garmadon: ^.^

Firetail: (climbs out) You're my roadie~~ dun hurt meh!

Garmadon: fine...(pushes Zane in)

Firetail:...ugh...Push someone i hate in...like...Wu...or..Kai...SOMEONE

Garmadon:...well they all know that i can push them in...

Firetail:...

Garmadon: (phone rings)

Firetail:...THAT'S YOUR RINGTONE? MILEY CYRUS...?! WE CAN'T STOP!?

Garmadon: . shat ups... (answers his phone) YES WUT?...I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

Firetail: what?

Garmadon:...nothing..

Firetail: -.- Garmy...sing something...make this interesting..

Garmadon:...BUBBLEYUMDUMBUDUMDUMBADUM

Firetail: I love that song X3

Garmadon: :3

Firetail: I've already used like...half zane's battery power today...so you're my radio...

Garmadon:...SHE'S GOT THAT PADONKADONKADONKEY~~

Firetail: :3

Kai:...what the-

Firetail: KEEP SWIMMING IN THAT PUDDING!

Kai:...(swims faster)

Garmadon: TURN LEFT, TURN RIGHT, TURN AROUND YOU CAN TELL WHAT I LIKE~~

Firetail: XD

Garmadon:...I only sing for cookies :U

Firetail: (gives him a cookie)

Garmadon: BUBBLE BUTT, BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE BUTT, TURN AROUND STICK IT OUT, SHOW THE WORLD YOU GOT A-

Firetail: Oh my gahd, we have to start the next dare...

Garmadon: :3

Firetail: from Liddy Garmadon...

Garmadon:...HER LAST NAME IS THE SAAAMEE~

Firetail: You should be ashamed to be related to...THAT...

Garmadon: (derps) AND WE CAAANN'TT STTOOOOPPP AND WE WON'T STOOOPPP~~

Firetail:...mhmh...NOW WE HAVE TO...CARAMELLDANSEN!

Kai: wat ._.

Firetail:...it's a dance -.-

Kai: oh...

Firetail:...GARMADON SING SOMETHING

Garmadon: KISS ME HARD BEFORE YOU GO, SUMMERTIME SADNESS~

Firetail:...

Garmadon: OUO

Firetail:...Okay...I'll use zane...

Garmadon: Offensive...

Firetail: Whatevs.. (starts music and does the dance)

Everyone: that looks so stupid!

Firetail: do you think I like doing this!?

Everyone:...no

Firetail: JJOOOOIIINNN

Everyone: (starts doing it)

Firetail:...so cute ^.^

Everyone: :/

Firetail: WELL NOW A DARE FROM A GUEST...COLE MUST GO TO THE MALL FOUNTAIN AND STAND ON IT, AND YELL "HEY EVERYBODY IM FAT ALBERT"

Cole:...why?

Firetail: DO ET

Cole: (blah goes) HEY EVERYBODY, I'M FAT AAALLBBEEERRTTTTT

Everyone:...(continues shopping)

Cole:...FAT. ALBERT. (jumps up and down)

Everyone:...

Cole: (leaves)

Firetail: X3 next...from wafflestheninja ...i want jay to go to a mall and scream "im a pretty princess and i love to sparkle things and wear pink!" while in a pink princess dress with sparkles on it with a tiara and a princess wand

Jay: :U (Changes and Goes) IM A PRETTY PRINCESS AND I LOVE TO SPARKLE THINGS AND WEAR PINK!"

Firetail: TELL EVERYONE U BEDAZZLED YOUR DOG

Jay: (screaming) I BEDAZZLED MY DOOOOGGG! (leaves)

Firetail: Now from my good friend on DA, SHADOW-HEART130 :3 Garmadon has to stay locked in a closet with Princess Molestia for four hours. And tell everyone what she did to him.

Garmadon: OH GAHD

Molestia:...He's...ugly...

Garmadon: ;~;

Firetail: (shoves garmy in le closet with molestia) uh...yeah...(sets a lot of cakes out)

Cole: ME?! CAKEYYY!?

Firetail:...wait... GARMY SING FOR ME FROM THE CLOSET

Garmadon: (weakly) HAY...GURL...YOU KNOW YOU LOOKING SO DANG FLY...YOU LOOK LIKE YOU FELL FROM THE SKY...

Molestia: SHUT AHP :3

Firetail:...let me add this...ANNNGEEL! :D

Garmadon: (squeals)

Firetail:...well, from pokeninjagon.. (gosh..i love EVERYTHING in your user name..!) YOU HAVE TO SIT HERE. AND STARE AT THEM. AND NOT EAT THEM.

Cole: ;o;

Firetail: :3 AND FROM NINJAGOGIRL01...JAY...YOU ARE THE MAILMAN

Jay: what?!

Firetail: same voice actor...YOU ARE THE MAAAIIL;LLLMANNNNN

Jay: NYUUUUUUU

Firetail: GARMY SING SOMETHIIINGG

Garmadon: BOTTOMS UP~~

Firetail: GOOD ENOUGH

Jay: why do you keep making him sing?

Firetail:...I like it when he sings...

Jay: .

Firetail: KAI JAY...PLAY SLENDER...From amberdiamondswords :3

Jay and Kai: (get pushed into the forest)

Firetail: (i'm literally listening to hardcore dubstep to keep myself awake :D I LOVE IT) NOW LOOK FOR LE PAGESAJZKZKOW

Kai: Hey...I found one!

Jay: WHERE?

Kai: ON JENNIFER :3 (only pewdie fans will understand...)

Jay: U.U

Kai: (gets it) YYAYAAA

Jay:...uh...THERES ONE

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAH

Jay: (takes it and derps)

Kai: LETS GU MAR FOUND ONE (grabs it)

Jay: WOW ANOTHER (takes it) wait...

Kai: huh?

Jay: SLLLEEENNNDDDEEERRRR

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Slender: :3

Jay and Kai: (running)

Firetail: (drags them back in) there... AND 4 HOURS UP

Garmadon: (climbs out of the closet) eh...ehhh..

Molestia: (runs away)

Firetail: what did she do?

Garmadon: (sweating and panting..) she...she...

Firetail: yes? OUO

Garmadon: made me...

Firetail: MH?

Garmadon: MADE ME LISTEN TO BEIBER, GOMEZ, 1D, AND DEMI LAVATOOO!

Firetail: that's terrible!

Garmadon: :(

Firetail: to top it off.. Lya200 wants garmadon to marry a pink sparkly unicorn

Garmadon: :I (marries it)

Firetail: :D

Unicorn: (bleats) baaa!

Garmadon:...(divorces it)

Unicorn: D:

Garmadon: (eats it, followed by a burp)

Firetail:...:(

Garmadon: 'Scuse muah :D

Firetail: Well, That's it for this chappie! BUH BYYYYE!


	35. Last Chapter

Firetail:...(sighs)

Garmadon:...Firetail?

Firetail: I know...show time...

Garmadon:...You know it's best...because this is SO old...

Firetail: Okay...well...I'll be using MY OWN DAREEEESS! And...COUNT DOWN!

Garmadon: :3

Firetail: OKAY! BEST DARE GOES TOOOOO-I think i'm going with...GARMADON TO ACT LIKE ICEKING! FROM MADELINETRAVIS9!

Garmadon: :I

Firetail: OH YIS~~ I'M MAKING A TIE THO.. WAS LLOYD DOING THE MILKSHAKES SONG WITH LE BIKINI! I can't find who submitted this one...

Lloyd:...

Firetail: NOW. UH... NOW MAH DARES! I DARE EVERYONE TO WATCH "ELECTRIC SOLDIER PORYGON"

Everyone: ?

Firetail: The poke'mon episode that caused over more than 600 seizures in Japan.

Everyone: (gasp)

Firetail: I LOVE PORYGON NOW WATCH IT (turns it on)

Everyone: FLLLAASHHHYYY~~

Firetail: OUO

Nya: (has seizure)

Firetail:...that's it?

Garmadon: I LIKE THOSE COLORS (puts his face right to the screen)

Everyone: COME ON :U

Garmadon:HUEHUHEHUEUHEHUEUH

Firetail: (pulls garmy back) XD

Garmadon: BUT LE COLORS

Firetail: no

Garmadon: :(

Firetail: NOWWWWW... GARMY...SING ME SOMETHING. FULL SONG...hm... CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND ZANE...YOU SING PITBULLS PART

Garmadon and Zane : -.-

Firetail: IT FITS

Garmadon: nuhuh...

Firetail: Do it :3

Garmadon: ugh... I Can't Believe It

White girl got some

I wanna see it  
Black girl got a  
It ain't a secret  
Baby turn around  
I wanna see it, tryin' to see it, gotta see it  
I wanna see that babu iam bam, baram bam baram  
babu iam bam, baram bam baram

Zane: She got that butt donk-donkie- donkie  
They so fat, they so chunky,  
Call me Michael Jackson, hi hi  
'cause I love to play with monkies,  
This the Miami thing, that's right  
We down for anything that's right,  
Youtube everything, that's right  
Flow right to Pitbull anything,  
I'm off the chain and lane lane, lane lane  
Ustedes saben quien es quien  
Mira salinga con toda esa ..  
Como tu sabes estoy loco.  
Pero que bueno que era poco,  
Mami mueve los coco,  
I don't care where you're from  
As long as you got that ..

Garmadon: Now turn left, turn right  
Turn around you could tell what I like  
She love good, she so bad  
She kick it up, drop it down, look back.

Babu iam bam, baram bam baram  
babu iam bam, baram bam baram  
babu iam bam, baram bam baram  
babu iam bam, baram bam baram

I Can't Believe It  
Why girl got some  
I wanna see it, baram bam baram.  
I Can't Believe It  
Why girl got some  
I wanna see it, baram bam baram.

Firetail: :D THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

Zane: It was...a dirty song...

Firetail: I THINK I'M REPLACING CAPITAL CITIES- SAFE AND SOUND... TO THIS!

Zane:...but...that song is good...and innocent :3

Firetail: I KNOW ALL THE LYRICS (twitches)

Zane:...

Firetail: now...uh...I WANT JAY TO BE...A MERMAID

Jay: How?

Firetail: BE A MERMAAAIIID

Jay: uh...(gets on the floor and flops)

Firetail: XD

Jay: WHEEEEE

Firetail: KAI NOW GO AND KISS THE TV

Kai:...(kisses it) ;~;

Firetail:...wasn't that nice?

Kai:...maybe.

Firetail: LLOYD.

Lloyd: yah?

Firetail: GO SUGAR RUSH

Lloyd: (eats buttloads of candy)

Firetail: GARMADON GO WITH YOUR SON

Garmadon: (eats candy~)

Firetail: HAH YIS now zane...I know...we must do this...

Zane: yes?

Firetail:...ZANEY RAINY!

Zane: Oh dear..

Firetail: I'm going to attempt to make you pee yourself...

Zane: why!?

Firetail: WE NEED A ZANEY RAINY MOMENT

Zane: no...

Firetail: I MUST

Zane:...no..

Firetail: DRINK ALL OF THE SODA IN THIS PLACE

Zane: No...

Firetail: YES

Zane: nuuu

Firetail: here...(forces zane's mouth open and starts pouring soda in his mouth)

Zane: O-e

Firetail: It's for your fans...~

Zane: Why would they want this?

Firetail: I enjoy it when my favorite characters get embarrassed!

Zane: -.-

Firetail: DO IT FOR US!

Everyone: YEAH! FOR US!

Zane: (sighs and purposely pees himself)

Everyone: XD

Zane: (growls slightly and leaves)

Firetail: THAT WAS GREAT XD (clapping)

Everyone: WHOOP

Firetail: (starts to tango with Skales)

Skales:?

Firetail: daaaadadaaadooodoodoodloooo!

Skales: .~. I'm married to your oc.

Firetail: But i just wanted to tango!

Skales: uguu...

Firetail: LLLAAAAA~~

Skales: ._.

Firetail: (stops and whirls over to garmy and pets him) GRUMPY CAT!

Garmadon: (is sugar high) AAHHAHAHA PIKA~ PIKAAACHU!

Firetail: ._.

Lloyd: IF I WAS A RICH GIRL, ANANANANANAANAN!

Garmadon: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LOVE ME FOREVA, UHUHUH OR YOU JUST WANNA HIT AND RRUUUUUNNN

Firetail:...GRUMPY CAT WHAT THE HECKIES?

Garmadon: IM NEVER CALMING DOWN FROM THIS SUGAR HIGH, WHOOOOO!

Misako:...oh...my...

Firetail: OUO MISAKO. GO PLAY TWISTER WITH GARMADON

Misako:...but..he's sugar high!

Firetail: NO. GO.

(15 minutes later)

Misako:...right hand red.

Garmadon: I CAN'T REACH THAR~~

Misako: TRY!

Garmadon: (strains)

Misako: Don't try to hard honey, you're gassy.

Garmadon: ._.

Firetail: THIS IS...ENJOYABLE XD

Misako: Not...really...

Firetail: (breaks them apart)

Garmadon: That was...OMG CANDY (eats more candy)

Lloyd: CANNNDDEEHHH

Firetail: So...HMMMMMMMM COLE. UHHHHHHHHHH ATTEMPT TO DRAW WITH MY NEW DRAWING TABLET...CUZ...I'M RUNNING OUT OF DARES TTuTT

Cole:...(tries and breaks it)

Firetail:...good thing all this is fake :D NOW UM...IDK WHY BUT...GARMADON wait... (slaps the sugar high out of garmy)

Garmadon: HUH WHAT

Firetail: i'd like you to meet..Team Rocket (gahd i wuv dem :3)

Garmadon:...hi?

James: Hai thar OUO

Meowth: OH LOOK AT THAT (jumps on Lloyd's head)

Lloyd: (squeals)

Garmadon: AH (throws meowth off)

Meowth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Firetail: DOOTTTT okay...i'm running out of things... (writing this is AMAZING...because of this party music i'm listening to...) SATURDAY NIGHT, GOT NO PLANS, GONNA STAY UP, DO THE LONER DANCE!

Lloyd: (does loner dance)

Firetail: AAAAA UNCLE GRANDPAA! i wanna see that for some reason...

Garmadon: NO. WHA

Firetail: You know...Joey from F.R.I.E.N.D.S would make a good Jay...and then Chandler...would make a good garmy..

Garmadon: STOP REFERRING US TO THINGS

Firetail: GIVE ME EEVERYTHINNG TONIGGGHHHTTT

Garmadon:..

Firetail: DERPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP I guess...we'll take time to know about me.

My birthday is November 16. My zodiac animal is a dragon.

I'm in 7th grade.

My hair is brown,and very thick.

My eyes are green.

I'm not skinny, but i'm not fat...

I have a little bit of freckles...just a little...

I don't have glasses OR braces.

I've never been stung by a bee

I've never broken a bone.

I have a tear duct problem, and people assume i'm crying sometimes.

I like creepypasta, but i'm scared easily

i'm scared of the dark.

I love rap. LOVE. RAP.

Not to be racist...my skin is white.

I root for ALABAMA! roll tide :P

I'm good in all school subjects, except math.

I've only hated one person at school in my life.

I used to cry a lot.

My favorite store is Hot Topic

I HATE Justin beiber, selena gomez, demi lavato, and One direction

I am currently listening to "Don't drop that thunthathun"

All of my ninjago oc's are Serpentine

I love sushi

My favorite color is neon teal, like...a very bright blue.

I love Ninjago, MLP, F.R.I.E.N.D.S, George Lopez, Full House, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, MAD, Sanjay and Craig, and more stuffs...

Garmadon: that's a lot

Firetail: meh...but...this is the time...TO ANNOUNCE...THE NEXT SERIES

Everyone: ( LE GASP)

Firetail:...TDN!

Everyone: ?

Firetail: TOTAL DRAMA NINJAGO!

Everyone: oh

Firetail: OH YES~~

Everyone:...

Firetail: :D

Everyone: oh dear

Firetail: JUST LIKE TOTAL DRAM ISLAND, BUT...NINJAGO :D

Everyone: ;~;

Firetail:...now...for my final message before next series...

I love you guys, thank you for the support.

I'm here to help you with ANYTHING going on, I'll help, really, just PM me!

BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU (hugs)

Never thought any of my stories could make it!

AT ALL!

You guys make me feel special...

Like...my doctor said...he said...i was special.. (lol just kidding..)

BUT ANYWAY

I LUV U GAIS

SOOO MUCH

i'm serious, but i'm hyper at the moment so you can't really tell...

I'll be on DA more often than i'm on here, so just letting you know that...

BUT STILL

GAHD

I LOVE YOUUU.

(hugs)

Thank you for your time...

Thank you for reading...

Thank you...for everything.

Firetail, your one and only dragon/lion, signing off.


End file.
